Rock To Your Heart
by ChelseaTheChihuahua
Summary: Amy, Cream and Rouge are at school and they hear that Team Chaos, a popular teen boy band who are Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are joining their school, but the girls HATE their music and them but are they having second thoughts when they first meet face-to-face? Are they falling in love? Sonamy, Taiream and Knuxouge
1. Prologue

**Now I have a new story in mind, it will be a very cute story I came up with, I hope you will like the idea, enjoy**

It's a start of a new term of school since Christmas is over, all the sudents were getting ready for class. 3 girls known as Amy, Cream and Rouge have been hearing rumors about a teen band starting their school know as Team Chaos. They find them really unattractive and so full of themselves. But they know how to get the fan girls onto them.

Amy was a 16 year old and a very pretty pink hedgehog with long flowing pink hair that reaches her mid-back, her 3 bangs were slightly covering her left eye. She was wearing a red crop top that had a pink demi jacket over to keep her arms warm, white leggings with a pink skirt and with white snow boots. She had a red headband to keep her hair in place and she had the most stunning jade-green eyes that you'll ever see.

Cream was a 15 year old rabbit with long ears. She had long brown hair that rested just slightly over her shoulders, she had a small fringe too. She was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a yellow strip in the middle, she also had had on some blue jeans with orange trainers. And her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Rouge was the same age as Amy and she is a white bat. She had a very long fringe while the rest of her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a yellow happy face on it, she was wearing dark blue jeans, black trainers and with black make up one with pink lip-gloss. Her eyes were a pretty teal blue colour.

"Augh who bloody cares about Team Chaos?" said Rouge who was leaning against her locker with her arms folded "All they care about is themselves"

Cream opened her locker and pulled out her math book "Your right Rouge, thinking that they are far too cool for school and thinking that they can get _all_ the girls"

Amy was about to say something then she glared at 3 girls that were walking down "Speaking for rabid fan girls"

Rouge and Cream saw who she was talking about, they also glared. These 3 girls were _really_ popular, they are known as Sally, Julie-Su and Lulu. Sally was a brown chipmunk with deep blue eyes, she had long auburn hair and a fringe. She was wearing a VERY tight blue shirt with a white mini skirt and with blue boots.

Lulu was a snow white rabbit with green eyes, her hair was pink and it just reached her shoulders. She was wearing a green long sleeved jumper with a white skirt with green boots. Julie-Su is a pink echidna who also has green eyes, she had long dreadlocks. She was wearing a baggy white shirt with black jeans and green trainers.

Sally looked over at Amy and she grinned "How is your day Pinky? Been stealing lately?"

Amy just glared up at her "Just because I live with my friends doesn't mean I steal"

Sally just laughed as she looked at them, Lulu and Julie coped her action "You are so poor, how can you affored clothes?"

"MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I HOLD TWO JOBS!" she yelled, Cream and Rouge held her back to preventing her to hit sally "GET LOST!"

Sally just rolled her eyes and she glared, Lulu just grinned at Cream "Team Chaos will be our boyfriends when they get here, what will they see you three"

Cream glared back "We don't like them, their music is the worst thing I've every heard…Get out of our way"

Sally snapped her fingers to signal her friends that they are leaving. Rouge's hands rested on her hip as she blew her fringe out of her face "Fucking snobs, thinking they owe everything they see"

Amy and Cream nodded. Then the school bell rang meaning that class was about to start, They grabbed their math books and left to go to the math department. When they got there, they both sat at their desks which were at the back of the class. The reason why because the students didn't wanna be with…the poor kids.

Amy, Cream and Rouge live with each other. Cream's mother adopted Amy and Rouge when they were babies but when all 3 girls turned 10, Cream's mother sadly passed away from cancer. So now they had to defent for themselves. Amy holds 2 jobs after school which was working in a supermarket for a few hours and then moving to her second job which was cleaning the wards at a hospital. Cream works part time at a chao daycare centre on weekends while Rouge goes out at night to steal food from closed stores.

While the teacher was telling them to work in their math books just for today. Amy sighed "I hate my life" she muttered "I wanna meet someone special" Amy has always dreamed of meeting her dream guy that will make her laugh and a very cocky attitude. But she knew that day will never come since no one would wanna be with a poor girl.

Cream and Rouge are felling the same way about their dream guys. Cream's dream guy is someone who is _really_ smart and very cute. While Rouge's dream guy is someone who is so strong and to protect her.

All 3 girls were having blushing red faces at their day dreams then they snapped out of it when the school bell went which meant next lesson…but Amy, Cream and Rouge have a free period.

"Finally" cheered Cream "Lets go to the hall"

They all made a sprint to the school hall which the music teacher allows them to use. They always hang out there to get away from the threats that people say to them. "I hate being poor" frowned Rouge "But im glad that the school is paying for our bills"

Cream nodded while playing with her brown hair "Me too, if mama was here then it wouldn't of happened"

Amy and Rouge also called Cream's mother, mama too since she was a mother to them too. "Don't worry ladies, something will turn up…someday" whispered Rouge "Sooner the better"

**What did you think? I had to make Amy and Rouge being adopted by Cream's mother since it would be sweet and NO they aren't human, just thought I would clear that up, the next chapter will be up as the same time as this one so review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	2. Team Chaos

**Here we get to see Team Chaos in action BEFORE they start school enjoy**

Fangirls was screaming with joy and excitement. They were watching a concert of a boyband called Team Chaos. In the band was a blue hedgehog, a yellow twin tailed fox and a red echidna. These were known as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic was the lead singer and plays the electric guitar, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirt with a blue tie on there and also with his red golden buckle shoes. His eyes were a lovely emerald green.

Tails plays the keyboard and he also sings the chorus of the songs. He was wearing a similar outfit to Sonic with his tie was yellow and his shoes didn't have a golden buckle on them and his eyes were a sky blue colour which breathtakingly lovely.

Knuckles plays the drums and just like Tails, he also sings the chorus in the songs. And again similar outfits but with a red tie, his shoes were red with grey like lego blocks on them and his eyes were grape purple which made some girls faint.

They were singing their last song of the night

**Sonic: **_This hit, that ice cold__  
__Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold__  
__This one for them hood girls__  
__Them good girls straight masterpieces__  
__Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city__  
__Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent__  
__Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

Sonic was giving his fangirls winks which made them faint with happiness, Tails and Knuckles shook their heads at that. Sonic loves his fangirls like crazy but sometimes they like theirs too but it can sometimes get out of hand

**Sonic:** _I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
__Called a police and a fireman__  
__I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
__Make a dragon wanna retire man__  
__I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
__Girl say my name you know who I am__  
__I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
__Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles:**___Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Tails started to get nervous, this was his first song that he gets to sing a verse in. He saw Sonic smile at him to reassure him that he will be just fine. He nodded towards "GO FOR IT TAILS!" he said down the microphone. The fangirls went even crazier.

_**Tails: **__Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Girl say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

The girls were chanting Tails name in the crowd. He blushed with a smile as he waved out to the crowed and continued to play his keyboard.

_**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **__Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Now it was Knuckles' turn to do his verse, he grinned while he was playing the drums. His fangirls were mainly the ones that look like sluts and they kept shouting his name to take their virginity away.

**Knuckles:**_Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

_Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!_

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles**_**: **__Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up_

The fangirls were still screaming at them. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles quickly got off stage BEFORE the fans start climbing on stage to get to them. That always happens with them, they saw their manager with a smile on his face "Great show boys" he said

"Thanks Hugo" they said. Hugo was a grey wolf with blue eyes. His dress sense was just a normal white button up shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"You ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

Tails got excited "Yeah, I can't wait to do science, math, English and everything"

Knuckles rolled his eyes with a smile, Tails is such a geek "I cant wait for gym so I can get more strength"

Sonic just had a smirk on his face as he wiped his nose with his forefinger "I cant wait to have my fangirls all round me"

Hugo frowned at his answer "Sonic this is serious, you still need an education-"

"Yeah, yeah I know that" he grinned "But I'm hoping to meet one special girl that will be the one"

Hugo sweat dropped "Err right…we better get going, let's go boys"

They all followed him out the limo…good bye rock and roll life and hello to boring school life.

**The next chapter will be ready tomorrow, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	3. Amy's Job

**Another chapter is here, now in this chapter we are gonna see what state the girls live in. Lets have a look, enjoy**

Amy, Cream and Rouge were now walking home from school, Amy was glaring down at floor. She got into a fight with Sally in the hallway over Team Chaos issue again. Lets just say Amy got a busted lip from that and it was bleeding quite badly, the blood stained her shirt. Cream and Rouge looked concerned.

"You had every right to yell hun" said Rouge "She had it coming to her"

Amy giggled slightly because her lip really hurt "I mean come on, who would love those jerks anyway?"

Cream giggled. All 3 girls then made it to a small apartment outside of town, Rouge got out the key and she opened the door. The apartment had broken windows, a worn out couch, a small tv and a dirty kitchen. They don't have the money to repair everything and the teachers will only pay the bills…not the repairs. There was no central heating to keep them warm at night, they even had to share a bed since 2 bedrooms had 2 big holes in the floor. The bathroom was just as bad, it had no hot water for a nice shower, cracked walls and cracks in the bathtub

"Home sweet home" muttered Amy

They all walked in to the home and turned on all the lights, Amy had to get ready for work so she ran upstairs and got changed into a waitress outfit which was all yellow. She grabbed her long brown coat and went downstairs "I'll be back at seven o'clock alright girls"

Rouge and Cream nodded "Don't worry about us Amy, we'll be okay"

Amy nodded and left the house. Rouge got up and flew over to the fridge to see if they had any food, luckily they did "Cream what would you like for dinner?"

"What's in the fridge?" she asked

Rouge quickly scanned through "There is a plain cheese pizza, some ready-made meals and some microwave fries"

Rouge saw that they were running slightly low on food, she'll have to thieving later tonight, she was also the cook round the house for just the 3 of them "Might as do the pizza since its nearly out of date"

Cream nodded with a frown. She misses her mother so much, her mother was called Vanilla. She did everything while her girls were playing. Just a reminder, she adopted Amy and Rouge when Cream was a month old so Amy and Rouge were 1 years old. Cream's eyes filled up with tears.

Rouge flew over to her and placed her arms over her "Its gonna be alright, we all miss mama" she chocked as tears came to her eyes too

Seeing Vanilla die in hospital was so heart-breaking, But they knew that they had to stick together now. If the social services found out, they would have been put into care and separated for good. They are a family and families stick together.

"It's been five years since she pasted" cried Cream as tears rolled down her cheeks "How did we survive all of this?"

Rouge wiped her eyes and laughed slightly "Maybe she is looking out for us? Mama loved us all and she will know that we will be just fine"

Cream smiled through her tears at her words "I hope you're right, you go and do dinner while I'll check the news"

Rouge walked over to the kitchen and started to do dinner, she didn't need to worry about Amy since she eats after her shift at the café and then…she goes to her second job and doesn't get back till 12am. Cream was flicking through the channels and she found the news.

She just glared at the TV, it's always about Team Chaos. Why cant they do something else for a change? "AUGH DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANGE YOU STUPD NEWS REPORTERS!"

Rouge's eyes went wide at her, that's the first time she ever heard Cream yell so loudly. She rolled her eyes at the TV "Stupid boy band" she muttered as she continued to make dinner.

/

Amy was working at a small café that was just round the corner from her home, She was the most loveable person in the whole café, people tip her $10 for being so helpful and kind towards the costumers. She walked over to the table 10 who was waiting to order.

"Hello my name is Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for this evening what can I get you?" she asked with a smile

The male was wearing a black hoddie and so were his other 2 friends, they had their hoods up too "Can me and my buddies just have a Pepsi please?"

Amy quickly jotted that on her note pad "Of course, I'll be back shortly"

"Wow she was kinda pretty" said the male as he wiped his nose with his forefinger

His 2 friends just laughed "Seriously dude, you don't even know her or nothing"

He chuckled "Ahh come one, I was just saying that she was pretty"

Amy came back with a tray with 3 glasses of Pepsi, she gave each male the drink and got out her pad again "What would you for eats?"

All 3 looked through their menus "I'll have the chicken salad please and can I have some breadsticks too?"

"Of course" said Amy as she wrote that down then she looked at male number 2 "What about you?"

"I'll just have the steak please" he grunted

Amy wrote that down too and then she looked to her left and smiled at him "And you?"

He chuckled "Well Miss Rose, I'll have ten chilli dogs if you wouldn't mind"

Amy sweat dropped "Ten…chilli dogs?"

"One doesn't feed this happy hedgehog, he needs at least ten" he grinned, he saw that she blushed

Amy hid her blushing face away from him and wrote that down "You're orders will be ready in twenty minutes" she muttered as she quickly left.

The 2 males face palmed themselves "Did you have to say that?"

He chuckled "What? I'm hungry man, give me a break"

Amy was still red in the face, the male had a…cocky attitude, she could tell that he was flirting with her, she just knew it. When the orders were ready, she placed them on the tray and went over to them. She placed the right meals to the right people "Enjoy your meal boys"

The male that was flirting with her went into his pocket "Here, thanks for giving us a great time" he said with a wink under the hood. Amy blushed at those words, he placed in her hands was a $100 tip!

Amy was shocked; she never got given $100 tip before. She quickly placed it in her pocket "O-Oh th-thank you, enjoy your meals and come back soon"

Amy quickly signed herself out since her shift was over, she kept blushing on the way home to get ready for her second job. She looked at the $100 note in her palms "What just happened?" she said

**Oohh who was under those hoodies? I know who they are hehe, looks like one of them was flirting with Amy, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	4. Here Come The Boys

**Thanx for your reviews guys, im grateful, here is the next chapter**

Amy was really tired after work and its now 12am, she knew that Rouge and Cream were most probably asleep in bed since they all share the same bed. She quietly walked down the hall to get to the bedroom. Cream and Rouge weren't sleeping, they were awake.

"Why are you two up?" she asked "You should be resting"

Cream frowned at her "Amy, me and Rouge think that you should quit work at the hospital"

Amy was shocked but they needed the money to live "But girls we need mo-"

"We know sweetie but you look really tired every night you come home. And that what makes you angry and upset when we are at school…it's because you are tired"

Amy knew they were right, she is tired nearly every day. She only gets 6 hours sleep while Cream and Rouge get 8. She got out of her outfit and into her pink pjs. She slipped into bed with Cream and Rouge "Tomorrow's the day those idiots join the school"

"Please don't get us started on that again" said Cream "We got an earful of it on the news tonight"

Amy then remember something about what happened at work "You wont believe this but…I got give a hundred dollar tip today"

Rouge shot up from her pillow with wide eyes "YOU WHAT!? A HUNDRED DOLLARS!?"

Amy nodded as she pulled it out to show them "But the strange thing was…he was flirting with me"

Cream yawned "Lets just get some sleep, we have a day of annoyance tomorrow"

Amy and Rouge nodded. Cream and Rouge went out like a pair of lights within 5 minutes, Amy just laid there staring at the ceiling with sigh, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy in the café. He was flirting and no one has ever flirted with her before, She rolled over and fell asleep.

/

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were getting ready for bed. Tails had a blue pj top with Angry Birds on there and dark blue bottoms with red Angry Birds on them. Knuckles was wearing a white muscle shirt with black jogging trousers while Sonic just wore a black shirt with him on the front and black sleeping shorts.

"Man that steak was well good" said Knuckles "Never tasted anything like that before"

Tails laughed "You and your meat Knux"

Sonic wasn't listening to their chat, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about that pink hedgehog that served them this evening. He can remember how beautiful her green eyes were, her long flowing pink hair and most of all…her radiant smile. He blushed with a smile "I cant stop thinking about that girl"

Tails and Knuckles turned their attention to their friend, they knew that he was flirting with her which they found slightly funny "Sonic, you'll probably never see her again"

He grinned while supporting his head with his arms "I know where she works, I will go there every day to see her"

"You will get in trouble by getting out in public" said Knuckles "Hugo will have our heads if he finds out"

Sonic got under his bed sheets "Did I say you had to come with me? No I will go alone…you just have to cover for me"

Tails scratched his head while playing Angry Birds on his iPad "How are we gonna do that Sonic? We cant just pretend that you are in the shower for hours"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" he said "See ya in the morning boys"

Knuckles also went under his sheets and fell asleep while Tails was still playing his game. Tails was stuck on level 36 and he has been for ages. He pulled a black bird back and to get the right angle, this was his last bird and he had to make it count. Just when Sonic was about to go into a deep sleep.

"HELL YEAH LEVEL THIRTY SEVEN!" cheered Tails

Knuckles jumped up in fright and banged his head on the ceiling while Sonic sprang up and his fur was sticking up like a cat "TAILS!" yelled Sonic "You woke us up"

Tails blushed from embarrassment "Opps sorry"

Knuckles rubbed his aching head and he felt a bump forming "You and your god damn Angry Birds" groaned Knuckles as he got out of bed and went to get some ice for his head.

/

The next day Amy, Cream and Rouge saw a whole bunch of fangirls waiting outside for Team Chaos to make their appearance. They staid well away from this rabid fangirls, they even saw Sally and her friends give them each a grin which was kinda childish

"Oh please, they are acting like children" said Rouge with a glare "Like I care they start dating those morons from Mars"

Cream giggled at that insult. She saw that Amy was stilling thinking about yesterday "Amy? Snap out of it, it was only a guy giving you a tip"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and blushed "Alright, shall we go and practise our voices in the school hall? Mrs Chi-Chi has given us permission to use the hall all day to practise"

They all looked back and saw that a taxi had pulled up and they knew who they were, they rolled their eyes and left to go towards the school hall. It's kinda sad really but they kept hearing theirs names

"SONIC WE LOVE YOU!"

"TAILS YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"AHH KNUCKLES YOU ARE SO HOT!"

Amy burst out laughing "What pathetic names"

Cream and Rouge laughed along with her as they walked down the hallway. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were getting crowded with fan girls asking for autographs and photos with their signatures on them, Sally made her way towards Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" she smiled "My name is Sally"

Sonic slightly smiled, he took a good look at her and he didn't like the way she dressed "Err hi"

"These are my friends Lulu and Julie" she said "They are huge fans of Tails and Knuckles while im a huge fan of yours"

Sonic knew she was flirting with him. Tails and Knuckles saw this and they know that he was slightly uncomfortable "That's cool; anyway me and my buds have to split. See ya later Sal"

They quickly ran off from all the fans and thanks to Sonic's speed they got away safely. Julie noticed that Sally had hearts in her eyes "Err Sally you okay?"

"He called me Sal" she said with a red face "He so likes me"

Lulu rolled her eyes, sure she likes Tails a lot but you don't see her with hearts in her eyes "Sally, just calm down"

Sally was still loved up but then she grew angry "What if they are going to the school hall? Those poor girls are in there"

That made Lulu and Julie burn up, they broke into a sprint to catch up with them.

**What did you think? Will the boys go the school hall or not? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	5. Bang Bang Girls

**Oohh lets see what the girls are gonna sing, and its one of my favourite songs so enjoy peeps**

Amy was setting up the CD player while Cream and Rouge were getting changed. Amy was wearing a blue strapless shirt and demi shorts with red high-top trainers with pink hearts on them, she was also wearing blue eye shadow and sparkly lip gloss and her red headband. Cream had the same outfit but her strapless shirt was yellow and yellow eye shadow and yellow high-top trainers with blue stars on them. Rouge also dressed the same but her strapless shirt was red with red eye shadow and red high-top trainers with white roses on them.

"Oh yeah we look so good" said Amy "Good think you brought these Cream"

Rouge smiled towards her rabbit friend "Yeah girl, you have a great taste in fashion"

Cream giggled and blushed "Thanks, shall we get practising"

Amy nodded "Yep, we need to get this perfect or we cant preform at The Liquid" The Liquid is a teen bar that teenagers like to chill and have a great time and it is very popular for girl fights and dance offs. They got onto the stage and Cream put on the stage lights.

When the music got switched on and it was pretty loud, they didn't here to doors open and Team Chaos quickly shot in before the fangirls could find them. They sighed in relieve "Wow that was a close one" said Knuckles

They turned their attention to the music in the hall. They saw Amy, Cream and Rouge putting on their headsets. Team Chaos quickly ran at the back of the hall and hid up. Sonic noticed something very familiar about that pink girl "Sonic, isn't that Amy Rose that served us last night?" asked Tails

Sonic nodded his head "Its gotta be, I thought she was an adult"

**Amy: **_She got a body like an hourglass__  
__But I can give it to you all the time__  
__She got a booty like a Cadillac__  
__But I can send you into overdrive oh__  
__You've been waiting for that__  
__Stop, hold up, swing your bat__  
__See anybody could be bad to you,__  
__You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Sonic's eyes looked over at her, even when she sings her voice is so beautiful. He just had to talk to her after she was finished. He even found her outfit _very_ attractive and very pop star style look. Her eyes sparkled under those lights and her radiant smile…wait is that blush on Sonic's cheeks?

**Amy: **_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)__  
__Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)__  
__Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
__Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)__  
__Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
__Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
__Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
__Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

**Cream**_**: **__She mighta let you hold her hand in school__  
__But I'mma show you how to graduate__  
__No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk__  
__Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)__  
__You've got a very big shh__  
__Mouth but don't say a thing__  
__See anybody could be good to you,__  
__You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Tail looked over at the rabbit girl, he was so drawn to her straight away. Her singing skills were really stunning. Her long brown hair shook from left the right every time she walked across the stage. He found her style of clothes choice very fitting into the song. Are those shaky legs that Tails is reviving and a bright red face?

**Amy+Cream:** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)__  
__Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)__  
__Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
__Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)__  
__Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
__Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
__Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
__Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)_

_**Rouge: **__It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Rouge full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Amy, and Creamy  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

Knuckles' jaw just dropped to the floor, this batgirl can RAP! He was not expecting that. He saw that she had a very nice body shape. Drool came out of his mouth and landed on the floor, then he felt something trickle out of his nose, he covered his nose with his hand and he was blushing that was matching his red fur…he was having a really bad nosebleed from watching Rouge rapping with those perfect lips of hers.

**Amy: **_See anybody could be good to you,__  
__You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)_

**Amy+Cream+Rouge**_**: **__Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

The boys all had blushing red faces. Their singing was stunning, Knuckles' nose bleed just kept pouring "Guys I'm having a problem, got any tissues on you?"

Tails pull out a small packet of tissues from his jacket, Knuckles took it quickly and pulled out 2 tissues, rolled them up like cigarettes and put them up his nostrils to stop the blood from pouring out.

**Rouge: **_Yo, I said__  
__Bang, bang__  
__Bang, bang, bang, bang__  
__Bang, bang, bang__  
__Bang, bang, bang, bang_

**Amy+Cream: **_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
__Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
__Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
__Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

Amy stood in the middle and kept on a wink face with her two fingers in front of her right eye with a huge smile while Cream and Rouge placed their hands on Amy's shoulders and also with a wink face. The music stopped.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS GREAT!" cheered Rouge "That was so great"

Then they heard rustling at the back of the hall "What the hell is that noise?" asked Cream "Amy get out your hammer"

"With pleasure" said Amy, she flicked her wrist and a huge hammer appeared. It was called the Piko Piko hammer.

"WHOA NO NEED FOR THAT!" yelled a male. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came out of their hiding spots and came face to face with Amy, Cream and Rouge.

It was silent and Amy dropped her hammer with a huge clunking noise and it echoed through out the hall.

**Oohh whats gonna happen now? Will the girls be angry or confused? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	6. Girl Power

**Happy New Year everyone! Lets get on with the next chapter, enjoy**

The girls faces were very confused and full of anger. Amy picked up her hammer that she dropped on the floor and made it vanish, her eyes formed into a hard glare "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPY ON US!?"

The boys faces were full of shock, every single girl liked them right? How come these 3 girls have glares on their faces? "Hehe hey we didn't mean to" chuckled Sonic "It was an accident"

Tails looked over at Cream and saw something amazing. Cream was flying by flapping her giant ears. She had her hands on her hips and also with an angry face "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE 'TEAM FREAKS'!"

Knuckles laughed so much that he fell on his back and holding his belly "HAHAHAHAHA! Team Freaks? That's the best you can do?"

Rouge walked over and pulled him up by his dreads "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT HER!? SHE IS RIGHT YOU KNOW!"

That made Knuckles stop laughing. Amy's hammer appeared once again and she held it over her head "I suggest you get out of here before I HAMMER YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY KNUCKLE SNADWICH!"

Sonic decided to but on his boyish charm onto Amy "Hey come on, pretty girls like you shouldn't carry heavy weapons like that" he said with a wink

Amy wasn't having any of it "GET THE HELL OUT!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles put up their hands up in defence

"Alright, we'll go" said Tails as he quickly left with Sonic and Knuckles. Amy panted with anger as she held onto her hammer for support; Amy looked over at Cream and giggled "Team Freaks?"

Cream giggled "I couldn't come up with anything else Amy"

Rouge blew her fringe out of her eyes and started to admire her nails "Do you noticed that Red had freaking tissues up his nose?" she laughed "Looks like he got punched in the nose"

Amy, Cream and Rouge laughed. They quickly grabbed their things and went to their next class

/

Sally and her friends have lost the boys. Sally thinks that Sonic really likes her because he called her Sal. Lulu got a glimpse of Tails that was looking at her earlier with a smile while Julie just winked at Knuckles and he went red.

"I hope he loves me girls" chanted Sally "I'm so the right girl for him"

Lulu had to admit, Tails is really cute but she isn't sure if she loves him yet "Sally we just met the guys, how do you know that he likes you?"

Julie agreed "Yeah Lulu is right, you are far up in the clouds right now"

Sally pouted at them "I just know he does, did you see the way he looked at me? I can tell that he did-"

She was then cut off by giggles, she turned round and saw their rivals. Sally ginned "Let's have some fun girls"

Lulu and Julie followed Sally towards Amy, Cream and Rouge "What's so funny you homeless tramps?"

Amy felt her blood boil in her veins. She turned round and glared at Sally "Says someone who looks like a slut everyday of her life"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?" yelled Sally, she then grinned towards Lulu and Julie "Grab them"

Rouge and Cream struggled against Lulu's and Julie's grip "LET AMY GO YOU BITCH!" yelled Rouge

Sally and Amy looked into each other's eyes "YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Sally turned her fingers into a fist and was about to punch Amy.

Amy summoned her hammer and bash Sally right on the head and it knocked her to the floor "For a poor girl, I'm very strong" teased Amy "Care to try that again?"

"HEY WHATS GOING ON!?" yelled a voice

Amy turned round but Sally threw a punch at the side of Amy's head, it knocked her down and she screamed in pain, being punched at the side of the head is VERY dangerous and it can kill you instantly. Amy looked over at Sally and Amy's vision was starting to go blur up, just when she about to pass out she saw a blue blur standing in front of her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" That voice belongs to Sonic and he sounded angry "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lulu and Julie let go of Cream's and Rouge's arms before something happens to them. Tails ran over to Cream "Are you alright?"

Cream's eyes found Tails' eyes, she looked down at the ground "Yeah thanks" she muttered "She has a tight grip"

Tails had a look at Cream's arms and saw small bruises start to form on her skin. He went into his bag and pulled out a small first aid kit, he opened it and pulled out some anti-bruising cream and some bandages and started to work on her arms.

Knuckles helped Rouge to her feet by holding her hand slightly. Rouge pulled her hand away and glared "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO HOLD MY HAND DIDN'T YOU!?"

"A SIMPLY THANK YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!" he yelled

Rouge just grunted and closed her eyes "I'm gonna regret this" she muttered "Thanks"

Sonic saw that Sally didn't wanna say a word and he saw that she was stuttering slightly "Bu-But she hit me first"

Amy's vision was getting more blurry but she can make out the voices that they were saying "If she hit you first then why is she on the floor in pain?"

Sally put on the tears in her eyes and act innocent "She fell over, I tried to catch her but her head bashed into the lockers"

Sonic didn't believe that for 1 second, he saw her punch Amy in the head "YOU LIED! YOU PUNCHED HER IN THE SIDE OF HER HEAD! THAT'S DANGEROUS YOU KNOW!"

Sally rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and left with Lulu and Julie. Sonic looked down at the pink hedgehog and saw that she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style "PUT HER DOWN!" yelled Cream "WE CAN GO OURSELVES-"

"Just trust him" said Tails as he finished wrapping up Cream's arms "He's only gonna take her to the nurse's office"

Cream glared at him "If only that blue idiot didn't ask what was going on, that wouldn't have happened to her"

Rouge agreed "WE'LL TAKE HER CAUSE SHE IS OUR SISTER!"

"Sister? But you guys looking nothing al-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Rouge "KEEP YOUR NOSES OUT OF OUR PERSONAL LIFE!"

Rouge and Cream took Amy away from Sonic and flew down the school hallway towards the nurse's office. Tails started to think "Do you think they are adopted sisters?"

Knuckles snorted "They can't be anything else can they?"

Sonic was still angry that Sally hurt Amy like that, no doubt that Amy will be a work tonight. He was hoping to see her at work tonight "I need to see if she'll be alright"

"Sonic, the girls don't wanna us anywhere near them for some reason" said Tails "We better get to class"

The boys then left for their first lesson of the day. What a first day they have had so far

***Gasp* I hope Amy is alright, don't worry guys the cute moments will be round chapter 15 sometime, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	7. Lunch Conversation

**Hey guys im back, aww Sonic protected Amy in the last chapter, whats gonna happen now?**

Amy was beginning to wake up, her vision became much clearer. She saw that she was in the nurse's office. She touches the side of her head and flinched from the pain, it was very painful. Her head was wrapped up in a bandage and Rouge and Cream were by her side "Amy thank goodness you are alright" frowned Cream "We thought you were dead"

Amy then remembered that she was out cold after Sally and her friends left "How long was I out?"

"About half a school day" said Rouge "Its nearly lunch time"

The nurses came into the room with a glass of water and some pills "Here you go Miss Rose, these should help with the swelling and the pain"

Amy took the water and pills and chugged them down with the water "Thanks"

She smiled "Now why don't you get a bite to eat to help get your energy back and then come back if there will be any more problems"

Rouge and Cream helped Amy get off the bed, she was slightly wobbly "Thanks again"

The girls left wile Cream and Rouge held onto Amy to help her walk without her falling on her face. Everyone heard what happened to her, some laughed, some were talking about it and some were feeling sorry for her. She could of died from that impact since its very dangerous to get hit at the side of the head.

They walked into the lunch room and found _their_ table which was at the back. They sat Amy down on the chair. Amy's eyes were half open since the pain was unbearable "What would you like Amy?" asked Cream "I'll go and get it for you"

Amy smiled at her slightly "Just get me a cheese sandwich with red grapes and a strawberry milkshake"

Cream nodded and ran to the lunch stand, since the bell hasn't rung yet so they get to eat first "So what happened after I passed out Rouge?"

Rouge normally brings her own lunch which was just a fruit salad with an orange juice "Well, we took you to the nurse and we explained what happened. Me and Cream didn't go to class…Those jerks came to see if you were okay though"

Amy's eyes narrowed "This was all that blue hedgehog's fault, if he didn't see what was going on and I would have been fine" she muttered. Cream placed down Amy's lunch tray and along with hers.

The school bell rung and students started to pile in for food. The girls could hear all the screaming fan girls when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked in. The girls sighed and ate their lunch in peace, Amy was still shocked that Sonic stood up and protected her from Sally

"Amy? Are you okay? Is it your head?" asked Rouge as she saw that her adopted sister looks troubled

"It's just…why would he stand up for me?" she said while slowly eating her sandwich "No one has ever done that for me before"

Cream drank some of her carrot juice and looked at Amy "Just don't worry about it for now, just worry about getting better"

Then a clunk noise went onto their table. They looked up and saw Sonic standing there, his ears were pinned to his head "Hey, how is your head?"

Amy grunted "Fine no thanks to you"

Sonic sighed and sat in front of her with Tails and Knuckles behind him with their lunch trays "I just wanted to protect you from her"

Cream gave him an angry look "She was doing just fine until you stuck your spikes in"

Tails looked over at Cream, he admits she looks cute when she is angry. He saw that she has taken her bandages off "How come you took the bandages off?"

Rouge looked over at Tails and stuck her nose up and her arms folded "Maybe it's because she isn't being a baby about it, she isn't a kid"

"I just wanted to help" he muttered. He looked into Cream's eyes and slightly blushed at their colour, they were so stunning.

Amy sighed "Look we are grateful for helping us but…we have a lot on our minds right now"

Sonic became confused "So…will you be working tonight?"

Amy looked at the hedgehog "How did you know that I work?"

Sonic knew he said too much, he blushed "Umm, Err you look like a type of person that would"

Rouge and Cream glared at him "DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE IS IN THE RIGHT CONDITION TO WORK!?"

Knuckles stood up and looked at Rouge in the eyes "HE WAS JUST ASKING YOU BATGIRL!"

Cream covered her mouth. Rouge was called Batgirl all her life and she hated it. Her eye twitched in anger "GET LOST BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE HAPPY SACK!"

Knuckles flushed up and became quiet. Sonic sighed "Look, we don't wanna cause trouble. We just wanted to know if your 'sister' was okay? By the way what are your names?"

"Rouge" she grunted "And you better remember it" Knuckles liked her name, it rolls of the tongue

"Cream" she muttered, Tails blushed at her name. It was unique

"Amy" she said "And thanks for helping me"

The boys nodded at their names, they grabbed their trays and left the girls in peace "Why can't they leave us alone?"

Cream shrugged "Maybe they wanna be friends with us"

Rouge felt disgusted with that thought. Being friends of them would be the worst thing ever "NOT GONNA HAPPEN THAT CAN GO OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Rouge

/

"Do you think they are hiding something?" asked Knuckles "I mean they look…tense"

Tails agreed with that, he has been hearing that those girls are poor and homeless "Well I've been hearing that they are homeless and poor"

Sonic looked at his friends with wonder "How? I mean Amy works at a café and gets loads of tip money" He wants to know their backstory to their life "Do you think they are hiding secrets?"

They only nodded. They need to think about what to do but then their thoughts got cut off "OH SONIC ITS ME!"

Sonic's blood ran cold, Sally jumped right on him and he fell backwards off his chair. Tails and Knuckles chuckled at him slightly "SALLY GET OFF!" he yelled but she wouldn't get off and she was giving him loads of hugs

Amy looked back and glared at Sally "Can I go now before she sees me?" she asked

Rouge and Cream grabbed her arms and pulled her up "I guess we can go and see mamas grave, since it's her…birthday"

They quickly left with Amy to help her walk. Knuckles saw them leave, he nudged Tails "They are on the move, come on"

Sonic finally got out of Sally's grip and quickly left with Knuckles and Tails to stalk Amy, Cream and Rouge and to see what they are up to.

**Looks like Amy is gonna be just fine with her head, now they are off to the graveyard to see Vanilla's grave, are the boys in love already? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	8. Ghost

**Right let me get one thing clear: I will NOT having anyone criticizing this story or fighting on the review page, Fanfiction is your OWN way how to make your stories be known. It doesn't have to be the same like in the Arcie comics like 'Sally is a nice girl' or 'Sally has a kind nature' and all that crap. Sally is Amy's love rival in most of my stories…MY story, MY rules, MY way. So stop with the criticizing and the fight please cause its embarrassing for me and all of the readers.**

The girls were holding a bunch of flowers of yellow roses in Cream's hand. They were on their way to the centenary to visit their mother. They held onto the Amy to help her walk, today is Vanilla's birthday. When they arrived, Rouge pushed open the golden gates

"Well, lets go" she chocked "She would love to see us"

Amy and Cream nodded with tears forming in their eyes, they all walked through the gates and down the path unaware they are being followed. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hid behind the posts of the gates "What are they doing here?" asked Knuckles

Sonic rolled his eyes "They are here to see a dead relative Knux, they aren't here to order a pizza"

"Shut up Sonic, what I mean was why would they be here on a school hour?"

Tails went into his bag and pulled out a small device, she type in the girls names into and something came up. On the screen was an older female rabbit who looks just like Cream "Guys they are here to visit a Vanilla the Rabbit"

They both looked confused "Whats Vanilla gotta do with them?" asked Sonic

Tails' ears went against his head with sadness "Vanilla is Cream's mother, and Vanilla adopted Amy and Rouge"

"And you got all that from that device?"

Tails nodded as he looked back at his gadget for more information "Today is Vanilla's birthday and she turns thirty three…That's really young"

They were shocked that the girls have lost their mother so young. Tails put the device away into his school back "I suggest we follow them and see what they have to say"

The boys slowly walked to follow the girls

/

The girls kneeled in front of a pure white gravestone with pure gold lettering and it read:

_Here lies Vanilla The Rabbit_

_Who was sadly taken from us on 3/1/2009_

_Aged 27 years_

_Date of Birth: 5/1/1982_

_Mother to Cream The Rabbit and adopted mother to Amy Rose and Rouge The Bat_

_Forever in our thoughts_

Cream ran her hand over the letters of her mother's grave while Rouge placed down the yellow roses in front of it "Happy Birthday mama" she chocked with tears "We didn't forget"

Cream was already crying as she hugged the grave "MAMA PLEASE COME BACK!" She cried

Amy shook her head at Cream, she doesn't blame her. Amy smiled slightly at the gravestone "Hey mom, we are doing okay we guess"

Rouge wiped her eyes and sat next to Amy "We still live in that house, being poor isn't fun anymore"

Cream wiped her eyes with her long rabbit ears and sat next to her 'sisters' "We don't know what to do mother, we'll do anything to get back to normal and everyone will like us"

The girls became quiet when they heard rustling behind them, they sighed since they knew who it was "Get lost"

The boys appeared behind from the bushes and walked up to them "Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Sonic as he eyed Amy "You shouldn't be out here"

Amy knew that this is graveyard so she had to control her anger "Why do you care? No one cares about us"

Cream got up and left them in the dust as she walked further away from them. Tails looked in her direction and decided to follow her. Cream sat on the bench with her head down in tears. Vanilla was her mother, she pulled up her knees up onto the bench and hugged them, she took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

_My friends I can figure out  
You're the soul that's inside of you  
It's rock hard in another you  
But your evil was coming through_

_These eyes sitting on the wall  
Well they watch every move I make  
Bright light taking in the shape  
You go hard, makes my spirit shake_

_(Ooh) I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name_

_And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah it's still burning_

Tails stood dead in his tracks at her voice. Cream got back up and started to walk again and at the left of her was a huge river, she kneeled in front of it and bowed her head in loads of tears. Tails stood a few yards from her.

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

_Each time that I think you go  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you another skin  
'Cause I love living in the sin_

_Oh you never told me  
True love was gonna hurt  
True pain, it's own desert  
True face that I never learned _

_Ooh) I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

Tails saw how really upset she was, Vanilla was her mother of course she misses her terribly. Then out of the corner of his eye she saw a ghost rabbit next to Cream, he wiped his eyes to see if he wasn't seeing things…he wasn't, there was a REAL ghost standing next to Cream while smoothing out her daughters ears in comfort, it was Vanilla's spirit.

_Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Stall the haunting baby_

_Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
No more haunting baby_

_I keep going to the river_

Cream felt someone's arms wrap around her. She didn't flinch them away from her, it made her shiver from the cold. She smiled through her tears, it has to be her mother that was hugging her. Vanilla's ghost turned round and smiled towards Tails, she used the finger to make him walk towards her.

Tails gulped and walked towards the ghost. The ghost poured away from her daughter and floated towards Tails "Look after my baby for me" she whispered and then she vanished into thin air. Tails walked up to Cream and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she sang and cried.

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

_I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain  
And at most  
I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake_

Cream didn't flinch from Tails' arms wrapped round her. She cried as she turned round and hugged him really tight, Tails blushed from her action. He rubbed her back while she hugged him "Please don't leave me" she whispered with a blush

"I promise" he said as he continued to hug Cream

**A hint of Taiream there :') this was really sad to write :'( who liked this chapter? Don't worry I thought I would do abit of Taiream first since they are the cutest, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	9. Rouge The Thief

**Wow thanx a lot for the reviews guys :) never knew this would become so good and im not THAT great at writing school stories, enjoy this chapter and we get to see Rouge in action while she steals food, enjoy**

It's been a few days since the cemetery visit with the girls. Rouge and Amy realize that Cream has been hanging out with Tails nearly all the time, it was really strange when they both came back from their little walk at the cemetery. Cream does become slightly distant at home and she is more happy for some reason. Amy looked at Cream and she was humming while reading one of her school books.

"Cream? What is up with you lately?" asked Amy, her head is much better now so she can finally walk without falling over as she sat down next to Cream in her waitress outfit ready for work "You have been happy lately"

Cream tore her eyes away from her book to Amy's face "No reason Amy, just enjoying school"

"Cream…you hate school" she said "What is the _real_ reason?"

Cream knew that she got caught out, she sighed in defeat "Okay fine, I've been hanging out with Tails at school…happy?"

Amy shook her head with a frown "Cream why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you would of hated the idea about me hanging out with him, he is really nice to me Amy"

Amy sighed "Alright, you may hang out with him ONLY at school. I have to get to work and don't leave here until Rouge gets back since she is out stealing to get us some food"

Cream nodded as Amy left. She went into her pocket and got out a new cell phone, Tails brought her a cell phone so she can cheer up and to be happy. The cell phone was yellow with pretty silver diamonds on them, she smiled as she flipped it open. Her screen saver was of him and her doing a side hug with huge smiles. She blushed with a giggle "He is so cute"

/

Rouge was flying over head of all the buildings. Tonight is when she goes to a food store to steal food for herself and her 2 'sisters' she was wearing a black suit with a big pink bra like heart on the front with white gloves that come up to her elbows and with white heeled shoes with pink hearts to the front. She then found the supermarket and landed of the roof.

"This should be a piece of cake" she grinned "As always"

"What are you doing up here" said a voice

Rouge jumped in fright as she turned round, she saw Knuckles looking at her. She glared slightly "You scared the boobs out of me, what do you want?"

He shrugged at her question "Just taking a walk and I saw you glide up here, what are you doing anyway?"

She sighed "Look just do me a favour, just look out for security guards will you. I'm here to steal food for me and Amy and Cream"

Knuckles was in shock about what she is doing, stealing could get her arrested "ARE YOU CRA-"

Rouge put her hand over Knuckles' mouth to make him be quiet "I'll explain later" she released him as she walked over to the floor vent. She opened it and flew down the hole, she ran along the pipe to find the camera system to shut down the security camera's for at least 30 minutes.

She then found the big machine that controls the camera's, she typed in a few keys for the password and it said confirmed. The camera's went dead for 30 minutes only, Rouge flew down to the shop floor and grabbed a cart and she knew she had to be really quick. She started to fill up the cart with fruit, vegetables, bread, cereals, sweets, chocolate, frozen foods such as pizza, fries, fish and ready-made meals. She went to the girls section and grabbed Amy her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, she grabbed Cream's daisy scented shampoo and conditioner and Rouge grabbed her lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. She also grabbed some shower gel, some deodorant cans and also some toiletries such as pads and tampons.

She had 10 minutes left, she packed all of the stuff into shopping bags. They were really heavy so she had to be careful, she placed the cart back. She picked up the bags and flew up to the ceiling and up to the vent that leads to the roof. She panted when she to up to the top "You alright?"

She looked at Knuckles who looked at her, she blushed slightly "I'm fine, the bags are just heavy"

He saw the shopping bags, there were 6 of them "You want some help?"

Rouge nodded as she was about to grab some of the bags but Knuckles grabbed ALL of them. She was shocked about how strong he was, she even saw some muscle in his arms. She flew off the roof with Knuckles close behind "Now tell me why you are stealing?"

Rouge and Knuckles both landed on their feet as they started to walk on the path "Just promise you won't say anything"

Knuckles look at her with concern "I promise"

Rouge sighed and took a deep breath "Have you been hearing any sort of rumours about me and the girls saying we are poor and homeless?"

Knuckles thought about it and he nodded "Yeah, what about it?"

"The rumours are true, we are poor" she said sadly "When Vanilla past away six years ago, we lost everything. We knew that we had to stick together now without the social services finding out or we would have been taken away from each other"

Knuckles was in deep shock, Rouge and her 'sisters' had no money and had nowhere to stay "So you don't have a house or nothing"

"We do but it's an abandon house" she said "The teachers' pay the bills for us but they don't wanna repair anything, the house is far too cold so we have to share body heat to keep warm. Amy works on week days after school, Cream works week-ends while I steal the food if they can't get enough money…You must think of me as a tramp now huh?"

Knuckles put the bags down and looked at her "I don't find you as a tramp, not in a million years. You and the girls have been through hell to make it this far, people who would do that would have killed themselves already" he said "Vanilla would be really proud of you three about what you are doing to survive, that is really impressive"

She blushed at his words, Knuckles thinks highly of her and that makes her happy "Th-Thanks Knux…I can take the bags from here"

"You sure you don't want any help with them?" he asked

She shook her head "No, I'm not that far from home anyway…I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Alright see ya"

Rouge then flew away with the bags near to the outside of town. For some reason something is wrong with her "What is wrong with me? My heart is beating really fast for some reason…what's going on?"

**Looks like Rouge is getting 'love' sick XD aww and Knuckles thinks highly of her which is very cute, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	10. My Dog's Name Is Sonamy

**Oohh looks like the Rouge and Cream are getting love intrests X3 but what about Amy? Will she fall in love with Sonic? Lets see what will happen in this chapter, enjoy oh and I forgot to put that I DON'T own any of the songs I put in this story**

Amy was now on her work shift on roller skates. Monday is roller day for the waitresses to order and deliver food to the customers on time. Her skates were a dark yellow to match her outfit, out of the corner of her eye she saw the same person with a black hoodie on table 10. It was the guy that flirted with her a few days ago, She skated over to him "Hi again" she greeted with a smile "Ten chilli dogs?"

The guy smiled from under his hoodie and gave her the thumbs up "You got it Miss Rose"

She giggled as she skated over to the counter to place the order. The guy that was under the hoodie was Sonic; he wanted to see Amy at work like he always does NEARLY all the time. He can see that she is a really happy girl while working.

Amy came back with his food and placed it in front of him "Here, ten chili dogs for that happy hedgehog"

He laughed "Thanks…you on your break?" he asked as he stuffed down the first dog

Amy sat down in front of him and giggled "Actually my shift is over, you want some company?"

He nodded "Sure" as he stuffed the second dog in his mouth. Amy was shocked at his appetite

"Wow you such love those dogs" she said "Oh what is your name anyway?"

Sonic knew he had to lie about his name. She would go mental and insane, he saw that she waited to hear his response "Oh its Sonamy"

Amy looked slightly confused and she sweat dropped "Sonamy?"

Sonic blushed really badly round his cheeks. Why did he have to say that? "I mean 'Sonny'…I was thinking about my err dog"

Amy tilted her head to the side "Your dog is called Sonamy?"

He chuckled under his hood and was still blushing red from saying that name "Err yeah that's her name"

Amy giggled at that "For a moment I though you combined our names together to make that word, if you will just excuse me for one moment while I just use the restroom"

Sonic threw down his head on the table with a big thump "Why did I say that?" he muttered, he took his head back up and to continue the last of his chilli dogs. Amy came back from the restroom with normal shoes on and in her hand were her roller skates.

"So Sonny" she began as she sat down "What do you do?"

Sonic had to lie once again to her. How long will he be able to keep this up for "Umm I don't do much, I just work at the err vets"

Amy was amazed at that "Wow really? That's really great Sonny, it's a high paying job so no wonder you gave me a hundred dollars"

Sonic blushed with a chuckle. He really cares about this girl and he hopes one day she will be his and his only "Yeah you are a very nice girl Miss Ro-"

"Please just call me Amy" she said with a smile. She saw that his plate was now empty "Wow you really cleaned up that plate"

He sighed in relief with his eyes closed "I always do Amy"

Amy knew that his voice sounds familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sonic went into his pocket and pulled out $200 DOLLARS this time "Here take this"

Amy was gobsmack, this time she got $200 from this guy "Oh Sonny that's really sweet but I can-"

"Yes you can" he said as he placed his hands on hers. She blushed at his touch "You are a sweet girl Amy, you deserve it"

Amy didn't say anything, she put her tip in her pocket "Umm can you walk me home since I don't like walking home alone most of the time?"

Sonic was high up in the clouds right now, he gets to walk Amy home "Of course Amy, a lovely girl like you should be protected"

Amy blushed again, he was flirting again. They both left the café and started to walk down the path; Sonic had no idea where she lived "Where do you live?"

Amy bit her lip, she knew she had to tell a lie "Oh umm it's just around this corner"

He knew that she looked slightly edgy but he didn't push her. Once they got around the corner Amy quickly stood in front of him and laughed in a nervous way "Well this is me, see you later Sonny"

Amy broke into a sprint. Sonic looked slightly confused, he had to follow her to see where she goes. He sped walked to follow her. As he was following her, he saw that this was out of town. He saw a flash of pink go into the forest. Now he looks scared for her safety.

Sonic used his speed to catch up with her more. Then he saw lights in the clearing, he stopped his running and what he saw was shocking. He hid behind a tree when he saw Amy walking into the house and she greeted by a hug from Rouge and Cream. He grabbed his cell and phoned Tails

"_Hey Sonic, How was your 'date'?"_ Tails chucked down the line

"No time for jokes buddy, we have a serious problem"

"_What's going on Sonic?"_

Sonic rubbed his head in disbelieve, these girls live in _this_!? The rumours are true, these girls are poor and living in this heap of junk "I know where the girls live and it isn't pretty"

"_Where_?"

"Out in the forest out of town…they live in an abandoned home, broken windows and graffiti all over the walls saying 'Orphans' and 'A Mother who died in their hands'. God Tails we need to get them out of there"

"_We will ask our manager if they can stay here, you just get back and explain more about this. See you later"_

They both hung up. Sonic took down his hood and looked over at the house. He felt disgusted about what they live in. How can people just do that to 3 innocent girls? Don't people care? Sonic ran out of the forest and to his home.

"Don't you worry girls" he said "Your lives are about to change for the better"

**Sonic has now found out where they live :o lets hope that Hugo says yes to their option, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	11. New Home

**Im here with a new update, im glad that you are all enjoying the story so far guys ^^ lets see what happens next**

The guys were really happy that Hugo, their manager, said yes about the girls living with them. After they told him about where the girls are staying at, he felt sorry for them and decided to give the girls the guest room AND he is gonna re-decorate it so it's more girly for them.

"So when are you gonna get them?" asked Hugo "We the place to look good enough for them"

Tails chuckled "We are gonna get the now Hugo, I have Cream's number and I have already called her to say to meet me in the park soon. I'm gonna go there now to tell her the good news" he said quickly, he was also blushing and he is hiding a secret too and it has something to do with a certain rabbit.

"Make sure you cover yourself up good then" he said as he went up the stairs to do the girls room. Sonic felt really stupid last night that he called himself Sonamy, but Amy did laugh at that. The guys put on their hoodies and placed the hood over their heads

"Right, let's hope they say yes" Knuckles said as he walked to the door and opened it "I could use someone different who aren't you two"

Sonic pretended to be offended "That hurts Knux, that really hurts"

Tails ignored this, he knew that a fight was gonna form any second "Guys let's just get going, I have to meet up with Cream about now"

He span his tails and flew out of the front door towards the park to where Cream would be. Sonic and Knuckles just saw him fly out, he grabbed Knuckles' wrist and he used his speed and pulled Knuckles with him.

Knuckles was screaming like a girl "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/

Cream was sitting on the park bench waiting for Tails. She was wearing blue jeans with rips style on them, yellow dolly shoes, a plain white shirt with a yellow jacket over the top. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and she has a yellow bow on her ear. Beside her was a suitcase fully packed and Tails didn't explain why

"I wonder why he told me to pack my things" she wondered "I think its super important"

"It is Creampuff" said a male

Cream gasped with a big smile, she turned round and gave Tails a huge hug. They looked at each other in a romantic way, they both kissed each other on the lips. Tails and Cream have been secretly dating so the others won't find out, Tails asked her to hang out with him all day at school and she did, he asked her to be his girl, at first she was shocked but then she said yes.

They broke apart with then having red faces "So why did you make me pack my things?"

Tails rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "I'm not telling you Creampuff, but Sonic and Knuckles are getting Amy and Rouge"

Cream loves it when Tails calls her Creampuff "Okay then, let's go"

Tails kissed her cheek and grabbed the case, they both left by flying in the sky holding hands

/

Sonic and Knuckles finally stopped near the abandoned house, Knuckles was behind a bush vomiting. He isn't use to Sonic's speed "I'm gonna kill you for this" he muttered then he puked again

Sonic chuckled "Get use to it Knuckles, we don't want Rouge to see you like that"

Knuckles backed away from the bush and wiped his mouth, went into his hoodie pocket and pulled out some mint gum so he can get rid of the vomit taste in his mouth. Amy and Rouge looked out the broken window and looked very confused

Rouge opened the door and rushed out "What are you idiots doing here?"

"Hey come on Rouge, no need to be rude" grinned Knuckles "Now go and pack your things"

Rouge looked slightly confused at this, looks like Amy heard too cause she was gone. Rouge flew into the house to grab her things and Amy was done already "Wonder why they want us to pack our things for?"

Amy shrugged as she zipped up her case "I have no clu-AHHHHHHHH!" Amy lost her footing and fell down the hole in the floor of the bedroom, she waited to make contact with the floor but it never came, she looked up and she saw Sonic. Sonic caught her in his arms, she blushed "Thanks"

Sonic blushed too, he placed her on her feet "It's okay, just looking out for you"

Rouge came down with the 2 cases on her hands "Now tell us what this is about"

"Not saying" said Knuckles as he grabbed Rouge's case

/

They saw Tails and Cream that were waiting for them at the entrance to a..mansion, it was huge. Hugo came out and smiled at them "Welcome to your new home girls"

The doors opened. The hallway was huge with pure white tiles with a red rug, stairs with a golden railing. On the left of the hallway was the living room with a 70inch plasma TV, with a purple sofa that goes all way round like a circle. Another room that held an arcade room with slot machines, claw machines and driving machines.

On the other side of the hallway was the kitchen and dining room. Next door to them was the practise room and the recording studio. The garden was just as big too, it had an outdoor pool, a tennis court and a beach volleyball court that was further down the garden.

Upstairs was the bedrooms and the bathroom. The girls gasped at this. This is gonna be their new home? They squealed in happiness, Amy was jumping on her toes will hugging Sonic's neck, Cream was far too happy so she kissed Tails right on the lips and he fainted from that while Rouge pounced on Knuckles and was squeezing his cheeks.

**Looks like the girls are very happy with their new home :) oohh looks like Tails and Cream are secretly dating, I wonder what the girls will say about that when they find out? And no Sally and her friends are not done yet Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	12. Girl Talk

**Im sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was being sick all over the place and having a headache the next day, I still have the headache now but it wasn't as bad as it was, now on the the chapter, I will try and make it good as possible, enjoy**

The girls were now in their new room. The walls were a hot pink colour with big yellow and white flowers all over the walls, 3 single beds one had pink sheets, another had yellow sheets and the other one had purple, there was a balcony with 3 deck chairs out on the balcony with 2 umbrella's for shade. Amy and Rouge have noticed that Cream has been acting very strange lately and they are gonna get it out of her.

Cream was happily texting Tails with her cell phone even though he is in the room next door and they read:

_Do you like your new room Creampuff? – Tails xxxx_

_Oh Tails we all love it, thank you so much – Cream xxxx_

_That's good, I will see you at dinner I love you ;P-Tails xxxx_

_Hehe of course I love you too ;p-Cream xxxx_

Cream closed her phone with a blush and a smile. Rouge and Amy looked slightly amused by this "Cream what's with the smile?"

"Err nothing" she said "Nothing important"

Amy started to grin as she walked over to her "Don't think we know Cream, we saw that you kissed Tails"

Cream's blush reddened "W-What? I did n-not such t-thing" she stuttered "I didn't no-not kiss h-him, I hate him remember"

Rouge quickly snatched Cream's cell phone before she could react. Cream hid her blushing face with her ears as Rouge went through her phone "Well, well, well Cream looks like you are dating Fox Boy"

Cream knew she couldn't hid it much longer, tears started to form in her eyes "IM SORRY!"

Amy and Rouge were shocked by her outburst, what has she gotta be sorry about? "Cream why do you have to be sorry for?" asked Amy as she smoothed out Cream's ears for comfort

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, HE HELP ME IN THE GRAVEYARD ABOUT MAMA!" she cried as tears fell down her face "We became close friends and then he asked me out and I said yes…please don't be mad"

Rouge smiled at her as she sat next to Cream "Sweetie…we aren't mad"

Cream wiped her eyes with her hand "You aren't?"

Amy giggled slightly as she hugged Cream's shoulders "Of course not, just how did it happen?"

Cream smiled as she started to explain her story

_**Flashback**_

_Cream was in the library reading one of her books called 'The Woman In Black', she enjoys reading ghost stories, it gets her thinking and to enjoy the book. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned round and saw Tails behind her._

"_Hey Cream" he greeted "You doing okay?"_

_Cream placed a bookmark in between the page that she was reading and slightly smiled up at him "I'm okay thank you…thanks for helping me in the cemetery the other day"_

_He blushed as he kicked his foot on the wooden floor "You're welcome…oh I almost forgot, I got this for you"_

_Tails handed her a brand new cell phone which was yellow with silver diamonds on it, it looked very expensive "Wow I never had a phone before" she smiled as she took the phone from him "Thanks"_

"_I thought you could use some cheering up so I got the cell for you" he said as he took a seat next to her "You wanna have a picture done…with me?"_

_Cream slightly blushed, she keeps getting this mushy feeling inside her chest that wants to burst out "O-Oh sure"_

_Tails took the phone and flipped it open to find the camera, he then found and changed the angle so the camera was facing them, Tails wrapped his arm round Cream's shoulders and they both done a huge small as Cream clicked the middle button and it took the photo._

_Cream smiled at the results "Wow we sure look happy"_

_Tails smiled at the photo too "Yep we do…say you umm wanna hang out with me?"_

_Cream quickly put the picture as she screensaver so he would notice and nodded in his direction "Sure I would love too"_

_They both got up, Cream put her book into her bag into her bag and they quickly left the library and towards the lunch room._

_**End**_

Amy and Rouge cooed at that "Awwww how cute" they both said

Cream bit her lip with embarrassment "Please no more questions"

"Oh fine, that will do for now…we want to know how you started to date Tails in secret though" grinned Rouge

Cream screamed with a blushing red face as she hid her face into her pillow, oh the joy of 2 older 'sisters' that embarrass you.

**Im sorry that its really short but like I said, I don't feel well, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	13. Arriving At School With Style

**Hey guys, I feel much better now :D now lets see what will happen in this chapter and Rouge has to get prepared for her singing assessment in the next chapter, I wonder what it could be? Enjoy**

What a week-end the girls have had, a new home, new bedrooms, new clothes and now arriving at school in a LIMO! Amy was wearing a blue glitter top with a white leather jacket that says her name in pink on the left, blue ripped demi shorts with white leggings under them and glitter blue sneakers, her hair was slightly curled up on the ends and she wore some eye shadow and lip gloss.

Cream was wearing a tight yellow crop top that says 'Girl Power' in silver glittering lettering, she also had a white leather jacket that also says her name on the left but in orange, she also wore dark blue demi jeans with yellow glittery sneakers, her hair was up in a French braid and she only wore lip gloss.

Rouge went slightly over the top, her shirt was pure red but a huge black heart on it but it had a very cute Angel Chao in the middle, she also had a white leather jacket with her name on it but it red, black jeans with red glittery sneakers, black fingerless gloves with glue one acrylic nails painted red. Her hair was up a ponytail and she also had pure red lipstick and eye shadow.

"LETS GO GIRLYS!" cheered Rouge as she ran towards the white limo with Cream and Amy close behind, they got into and inside the limo was huge. The seats were made out black leather with ceiling lights, a small plasma TV with 'The Smurfs 2' playing. The girls have heard from Hugo that the boys act like children most of the time.

"Wow this is amazing" said Cream as she climbed inside

Amy agreed "Yeah this is great, where are the guys?"

Hugo got into the driver's seat as he looked back at the girls with a grin "They will meet you there, shall we get going?" he then saw that Rouge looked slightly nervous "Don't worry Rouge, you will ace your singing assessment"

Rouge blushed with a smile, she gets nervous to sing on her own but when she is with someone she is totally fine "Th-Thanks Hugo"

"Don't worry Rouge, you will be fine" smiled Amy as she placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder "Its just gonna be you and the music teacher"

Rouge pulled out her lyric and started to looks at the words while Hugo drove to the school.

/

Lulu and Julie were dragging slightly behind Sally who keeps on boasting about Sonic 24/7. Lulu and Julie do find Knuckles and tails really cute and all but they realised that they don't love them. They got forced by Sally to like them "Julie we have to tell her the truth"

"I know Lulu" Julie said with a frown "But first we have to find Cr-"

"THERE IS MY SONIC!" yelled Sally as she started to run up towards up but Julie and Lulu pulled her back "What are you doing girls, that's my boyf-"

"SALLY HE ISNT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" yelled Lulu "WE GIVE UP WITH YOUR CRAP SALLY! YOU MAKE US BULLY AMY, CREAM AND ROUGE FOR NOTHING!"

Sally's eyes went wide at her friend's outburst "They deserve it, they are poor"

Julie glared at Sally as she grabbed her shirt "DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE UGLY! WE ARE DONE SALLY, YOU FORCED US TO LIKE TAILS AND KNUCKLES WHEN WE DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM!"

Sally glared back at them with her hands on her hips "So you lied about liking them in person? FINE WHO NEEDS YOU! GO AND HANG OUT WITH THOSE POOR AND UGLY KIDS FOR ALL I CARE!" she yelled while Lulu and Julie just glared her way "SONIC WILL BE MINE! YOU'LL SEE!" then she left stomping her feet

Lulu and Julie dropped their guard, and then all of a sudden the whole school went quiet. They went outside and saw Amy, Cream and Rouge come out of the limo with the help of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Every student was shocked how lovely and beautiful they looked.

"Looks like they aren't poor now" said Julie "You don't think they are now living with them do you?"

"They deserve it Julie" said Lulu "Looks like Amy is gonna win Sonic's heart for sure, I mean she looks stunning"

She was right. Amy looked really stunning and amazing. They also saw that they were walking this way "Hey guys, you look great"

They looked at them with glared "Like we believe that" glared Cream "You are just saying th-"

"NO!" yelled Julie "I mean no we aren't just saying that, you look fantastic…we were wondering if we can hang out with you guys at lunch? We broke up with Sally earlier"

Rouge sighed "Fine, any funny business then say hello to my Screw Kick"

Lulu and Julie smiled "Thanks, see you later" then they rushed off towards class

They looked slightly confused at this, what the hell was going on? "What do you suppose that was about?" asked Amy

They just shrugged and left towards their first lesson.

/

Knuckles decided to skip class since he found out that Rouge will be in the music room for her singing assessment and was eager to know what she was gonna sing. He then found the school hall when it was being held; Rouge was adjusting her headset while the music teacher was getting her sheets ready for marking. He quietly snuck in and hid at the far back just to listen to her sing.

The teacher gave Rouge the thumbs up as she turned on the music that Rouge gave her, she took a deep breath to started to sing

**Rouge: **_You don't have to look like a movie star__  
__Ooh I think you're good just the way you are__  
__Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?___

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire__  
__Baby I would go with you anywhere__  
__We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see___

_You know can nobody get down like us__  
__We don't f-ck 'till we get enough__  
__C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop__  
__Break it down, show me what you've got_

The nose bleeds have struck again for poor Knuckles. Why does he keep getting nose bleeds from this girl? Does he love her? He could notice that she was nervous because she is on her own, he will have to help her with that one day.

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy__  
__I see that spark flashing in your eye__  
__My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all__  
__So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_Take my hand, we can go all night__  
__And spin me round just the way I like__  
__It feels so good, I don't wanna stop__  
__So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes__  
__Just as long as we're dancing on the floor__  
__Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free___

_You know can nobody get down like us__  
__We don't f-ck 'till we get enough__  
__C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop__  
__Break it down, show me what you've got___

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy__  
__I see that spark flashing in your eye__  
__My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all__  
__So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_Take my hand, we can go all night__  
__And spin me round just the way I like__  
__It feels so good, I don't wanna stop__  
__So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**That's that for this chapter, I love this song by Britney Spears and this song was from Smurfs 2, looks like Sally's friends have fallen out with her, what will happen next? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	14. Love Sick

**A new update is here people, btw who ever messages me saying im gonna report this story and all that crap, its getting annoying and how was I supposed to know that this story will be good. Stop making fun of bad authors and their work, least we get people who support us that want us to continue what we love doing, writing and updating. Sure some of my stories are bad but people give me advice to help me improve so how is 'im gonna report this story' rubbish gonna stop me what I love doing? Enjoy the chapter**

After Rouge finished singing she took a breather. The music teacher clapped at her performance, Knuckles was really impressed at her singing talent all on her own, it makes her voice sound like an angel. Rouge placed the mic down onto the stage with a huge red face from embarrassment "So…how did I do?" she asked

Mrs Chi-Chi who was the music teacher was a pure white Chihuahua dog. Her eyes were a lemon yellow with a purple dress that came to her knees with a white cardigan and purple sandals "You did amazing Rouge, you will know your grade by the end of the day"

Rouge smiled with a nod "Okay thank you Mrs Chi-Chi" the music teacher left the hall while Rouge was picking up her bag and text books. Then she saw a speck of red hiding at the back of the hall "YOU STALKER KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Knuckles knew he was caught so he came out from his hiding stop "Hey I'm sorry, I wanted to see how well you would do…I am an expert on these things"

Rouge rolled her eyes in annoyance "I know that, you are a popular drummer and singer"

He laughed slightly "How about some dance moves into the music? That would look even better than just standing still"

He was right, but there is one problem. Rouge isn't very good at dancing "But I cant dance…sure I can do twirls and spins but not actual dance moves"

Knuckles gave this some thought; he is pretty good at dancing to certain songs. Maybe he can help her with dancing steps? "Hey how about I teach you at home?"

Rouge blushed at this, dancing with Knuckles? That was the last thing on her list right now "Umm I guess one lesson wouldn't hurt"

"Cool, I'll see you later" he said but then he pulled her arm down and he kissed her cheek "By the way, you have a voice of an angel" then he left.

Rouge blushed at that kiss, she placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed it. Does he love her? Or was it in a friendly way?

/

Tails and Cream were in the school library for their lesson, they had to find information about Chao's and their habitats for their assessment for science and it was due in tomorrow. The couple did sneak in a few kisses ever now and then WHILE the teacher wasn't looking "I have been excited about this for months" smiled Cream as she wrote down some more notes in her book "I love Chaos"

Tails smiled at his rabbit girlfriend "That's cool Cream, did you ever own one?"

Cream still wrote down her notes while she talked "Sadly no, I was gonna get on my tenth birthday from my…mama"

Tails placed his arms round her for comfort "Chin up Cream, your mother wouldn't want you to be sad"

She done a sad smile up at her boyfriend as she snuggled into his arms "Thank you Tails" then she grinned "Oh and my birthday is this Saturday"

Tails froze, was she hinting on a Chao? "O-Oh okay, lets just finish off our notes before lunch"

Cream giggled. She got him, he was gonna buy her a Chao she can feel it. When Tails saw that she continued to write on her paper, he got out his phone to message someone.

_Hey its Tails, can you do me a favour-Tails_

_Sure man, what is the favour?-Friend_

_Reserve me a Chao-Tails_

_Consider it done-Friend_

Tails put his phone away, Cream will be turning 16 on Saturday and she wont know what hit her. He knew what Chao to get her since he found it in the Chao breeds book. The Chao he spotted was a Yellow Crested Chao which was sky blue but with yellow pads on its hands, feet and on its head even the little floating ball on its head was yellow and with little pink wings. It was perfect for her and he knows that she will love it.

/

Amy was now on her free lesson so she was at the track field, She sat on one of the benches just watching the boys track team doing their laps around the track. She then saw Sonic showing off his speed, she giggled "What a show off?"

She felt a gust of wind in front of her and she saw Sonic standing there, he was wearing a red shirt that the school's logo on the front, white shorts and his red speed shoes "Hey Ames, what you doing here?"

"Its my free period so I thought I would come here to see you in action" she replied, she went into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water "And I assumed you would be thirsty so I got you some water"

He took the water from her and their fingers brushed against each other. Sparks flew in their heads, they blushed as Sonic moved away from her as he took the bottle "Thanks for the water" he muttered

Amy blushed "You're welcome Sonic" she is far too embarrassed right now "You should get back to your team"

Sonic looked back at the other guys and saw that they were ready for more laps and his coach looked very annoyed at this "SONIC GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR PRETTY GIRLFRIEND LATER!"

Both Amy and Sonic went more red at his words "I'll see you at lunch Amy" he said quickly, he left her on her own

Amy didn't say a word and all she could do was smile with a red face

**Oohh looks like Rouge and Amy have caught the love bug XD FINALLY! I wonder what will happen round lunch time? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	15. Bitter Princess Rivals

**Im back with a new update guys ^^ lets see what will happen next and Amy will get a surprise by a certain squad lets ee what will happen next**

Amy, Cream and Rouge were now on their lunch break to meet up with Lulu and Julie-Su. The boys will meet up with later since they have to go somewhere, the girls got their lunches and found Lulu and Julie waving at them "Hey guys, over here" said Lulu.

Amy, Cream and Rouge sat on their table along with their lunch trays "You wanted to see us?" asked Rouge

Lulu and Julie nodded while eating "We wanted to apologise about our actions towards you three, Sally made us do those things AND We wanted to ask you guys something else"

"What?" Cream said with a smile while eating a carrot stick

Lulu smiled towards Amy "Since I'm the leader of the cheer leading squad…I was wondering if you would like to join Amy?"

Amy's eyes went wide, cheerleading her? Wasn't Sally on the team or something? "I thought Sally was on the te-"

"She was but I kicked her off" said Lulu "So do you?"

Amy nodded "Sure, I would love too"

Julie moved her gaze to Cream and Rouge with a smile "I have seen how fast you girls run in Gym lessons…You wanna join the Relay Team?"

Cream and Rouge knew they were fast but not that fast to join the team "Wh-What? you serious?"

Julie nodded "Yep, you two can run pretty fast. There are four people in a relay team and I'm looking for two more people to join and I want you both"

Then someone tapped Julie on the shoulder "Julie have you found two more people?"

"Yep they are right here"

Cream and Rouge looked at the other female. She was a purple cat with golden honey eyes, she also had purple hair with dark purple tips that were up in a ponytail held by a red band. She was wearing a white sleeved shirt with a purple fleece cardigan over it, dark blue jeans and red heeled shoes "Hello, my name is Blaze and I can't wait to see you in action"

Cream and Rouge smiled at the female cat "Hi my name is Rouge and this is Cream"

Blaze nodded with a smile "Nice to meet you, I'm the captain of the team so I need to see how fast you can run after school on the track"

"Okay Blaze, see you there"

Blaze left the table and went out of the lunch hall "Well she seems nice" said Amy "What's her story?"

"Well promise you won't say anything…Blaze is a princess of the Sol Kingdom" said Lulu as she drank some soda

The girls eyes went wide. Blaze is a princess?! What is she doing in a public school? "Well, if she is a princess then why is she here?"

Julie started to explain "Well Blaze's parents wanted her to try a public school. Blaze knew that she couldn't tell anyone that she is a princess, she had no friends until she met me. We became fast friends until Sally came into the picture and told everyone about Blaze being royalty"

"That's horrible" frowned Amy, how could Sally do that? "Wait isn't Sally a princess too?"

Lulu nodded towards Amy "She is but she thinks she can own everything she sees…like Sonic"

Amy's heart quicken, Sally wants Sonic? Why is Amy feeling jealous all of a sudden? She can't be in love right? "Wh-Why?" she stuttered

"Because he is so good looking and all that, but I think she only wants him for fame"

Amy glared down at the floor with a red face. Cream and Rouge knew that they had to change back to the Blaze subject "So back to the Blaze subject"

"Oh right" said Julie "Anyway, Blaze and Sally have been known as 'Princess Enemies' since they have been bitter rivals for years. Everyone likes Blaze better than Sally…don't blame them really"

Lulu continued on with the story "Blaze and Sally use to be the best of friends, they grew up together and had loads of fun. Until Sally turned her back on Blaze and dated a guy that Blaze really liked and his name was Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Blaze was distraught about what happened, Sally betrayed her and dated Shadow which Blaze really liked" said Julie "She had no friends after that, she joined the relay team and met me. Our friendship came fast and quick"

Cream felt sorry for Blaze for having such a rough high school life "I feel sorry for her, has she got over it now?"

Lulu shook her head "Nope, she hasn't been the same. Blaze still likes Shadow but he doesn't go to this school anymore"

"Why not?" asked Rouge "What happened to him?"

"Well, all we know was that he dumped Sally and disappeared" said Julie "No one knows where he is"

"Does she love anyone else?" asked Amy "I mean she must have moved on by a crush"

Lulu and Julie shared a grin on their faces "There is one guy that likes her…His name is Silver the Hedgehog"

Cream smiled at the name of this male hedgehog "Sounds different, do you think we should help them meet each other?"

Amy smiled at that idea "Yeah I think we should, she deserves some more happiness in her life…lets go and find this Silver guy"

All 5 girls got up and left to find Silver the Hedgehog. Sally heard the conversation and started to grin at an idea in her mind, first Amy takes away her friends and now she is gonna start something "Hehe, this is gonna be my best plan yet"

**Oohh looks like Blaze and Sally use to be best friends until Sally turned her back on her O.O that's not good, I wonder what Sally has planned, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	16. Princess Fight

**Back with a new update, lets see what will happen in this chapter when the girls find Silver, enjoy**

Silver was just a loner, in the past people picked on him cause of his psychic power the move around in the air. He was 16 years old, he is a silver coloured hedgehog with 5 quills on his forehead and 2 longer quills on the back of his head, he also had some fluffy white chest fur which some girls liked. His eyes were a golden yellow, he was wearing a black shirt with Sega written on the front in blue, grey jeans and blue sneakers.

"Why can't she notice me?" he muttered. Silver was in love with a princess known as Blaze, he has been so nervous to talk to her for months. As he was walking he heard someone yell his name

"SILVER WAIT UP!" yelled a female. Silver turned round and saw 5 girls running up towards him "I know who you are, we can help you talk to Blaze if you wish?"

Silver was stunned, they can help him talk to Blaze "How do you know her?"

"She is on the relay team with me" said Julie "And one of my best friends"

Amy, Cream, Rouge and Lulu smiled up at him "Come on, Julie knows where she is during lunch"

Silver got a warm feeling in his chest and started to get really excited, hearts formed in his eyes "ALRIGHT, LETS GO!"

/

Blaze was at her locker getting out her school books ready for her next class, she looked at a picture inside her locker on the door. It was a picture of her and Sally when they started high school and were the best of friends anyone could see, she only kept the picture because it was the only time she was happy. She sighed as she closed her locker but she got pushed to the floor.

"OUCH!" she yelled in pain, she looked up and saw her Ex-best friend, Sally "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CHIPMUNK HYBRID!?"

Sally just grinned down at her, every student in the hall stopped what they were doing to saw the 2 princesses "Oh I think everyone should know this Blazey girl"

Everyone looked at Sally in confusion "BLAZE THE CAT IS THE'DEVILS DAUGHTER' BECAUSE SHE HAS FIRE POWERS THAT CAN KILL YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND!"

Everyone gasped in fright as they stepped away from the purple feline. Blaze felt tears sting her eyes, that was supposed to be a secret that Sally promised to keep to herself. She got up to her feet and glared at Sally with tears rolling down her face "You promised to keep that to yourself"

Sally laughed as she did a slut like walk up to her with a grin "Well I'm glad that Shadow never loved you, you are such a fire freak"

That did it for Blaze, her hand turned into a ball and she punched her in the face. Sally fell to the floor holding her nose "DON'T YOU _EVER_ MENTION SHADOW AROUND ME AGAIN!"

"You wanna fight? Then come and get some" Sally said as she got up. Everyone gathered round as Blaze and Sally started fighting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" all the students chanted. There was hair pulling, kicking and punching from the 2 princesses. Blaze then remembered something that Sally normally puts in her hair.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I pull…THIS!?" Blaze pulled out a _hair extension _from Sally's hair.

Sally yelled out in pain "THAT WAS MY EXTENSION YOU BITCH!" Blaze threw it in front of her face and pulled out another extension from Sally's hair. Everyone was loving this fight between them. Sally tackled Blaze to the ground and started to strangle her.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" yelled a voice, it was female. "SALLY LET HER GO!" it was Lulu and Julie was they tried to pull Sally off of Blaze but Sally has always had a tight grip.

Blaze was having trouble breathing then she saw a silver like hedgehog coming up to them. She saw him use a power and Sally flew off of her and into the locker "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Amy and Rouge helped up Blaze who was coughing pretty badly after getting strangled. Cream then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned round and saw Tails there "Oh Tails, this is horrible"

Tails wrapped his arms round her just in case she gets pulled into the fight. Blaze pulled away from Amy and Rouge and ran up to Sally to keep her pinned to the lockers. Silver knew he had to move away from the 2 princesses in case something goes wrong "YOU NEVER FUCK WITH ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!"

Sally then head-butted her on the nose, Blaze let go of her as she held her nose. Sonic and Knuckles came round the corner and saw the fight that was kicking off. They ran up and stood next to Amy and Rouge "What's going on?"

Amy shrugged "No idea, we only just came here and saw this fight going on"

Sally grinned at her victory "See, never mess with the beauty of Miss Sally Acorn"

Blaze walked up to her with a glare "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME AND DATED MY CRUSH!"

Everyone went quiet, Blaze continued on "WHAT KIND OF A BEST FRIEND DOES THAT!? I LOVED SHADOW AND YOU DONE THAT TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SALLY THAT I CARED FOR SO MUCH AND WHO I LOVED LIKE A SISTER!?"

Sally didn't really care about what Blaze thought of her. Shadow was the hottest hedgehog in school BEFORE he disappeared, she just grinned up at her "Because he liked me and I liked him, he told me that you were such a weirdo and such a retard, I agreed"

Everyone gasped at this. Tears came back to her eyes, Tails hugged Cream tighter about what he just heard. Amy and Rouge just glared towards Sally but didn't speak "Y-You knew, you knew I was good friends with Shadow. So you decided to be-"

"Bingo" Sally said with her hand on her hip "Sure I was best friends with you Blazey girl…but that changed when me and Shadow started to like each other"

Blaze's tears rolled down her face as grabbed Sally by her shirt and started to yell in her face "YOU ARE SUCH USER! NO WONDER PEOPLE LIKE ME BETTER BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLES FEELINGS!" She yelled, Silver wrapped his arms round her to calm her down. Even so they never meet or knew each other but he was trying to help "I'M GLAD THAT SHADOW DUMPED YOU AND LEFT THIS SCHOOL! AND I THINK PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHY HE DUMPED YOU!"

Sally went quiet "Ple-Please don't Blaze" Everyone never knew why Sally got dumped by Shadow, and now they were about to find out.

"Everyone listen up" Blaze started "The reason why little miss Acorn got dumped by Shadow was because he found out that he was getting cheated on"

Sonic glared at Sally "YOU CHEATED ON MY COUSIN!?"

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards the blue hedgehog, well you learn something new every day…Shadow the Hedgehog was Sonic's cousin. Blaze slowly got out of Silver's arms and slapped Sally across the face really hard that left a red mark "Serves you right doesn't it?"

She then left the hallway and away from the crowd of students. The students then left the hallway ready for their next class. Sally just glared and left.

"Well…you learn something new every day" said Amy as she looked at Sonic "You have a lot of explaining to do mister"

"Yes mam" smiled Sonic

**Uh oh turns out Shadow is related to Sonic, man that was a good fight right? Sally started it and Blaze finished it hahaha, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	17. Hedgehog Cousins

**Hey guys, I bet everyone was shocked that Sonic and Shadow are related XD lets see what the story is behind this**

The guys were now walking home. The whole princess fight during lunch was really intense and learned lots of useful information behind this. Everyone looked over at Sonic as they were walking, he knew that he had to explain about Shadow but there a LOADS of other things that need to get out in the open "Look guys, Shadow is my cousin on my mother's side. We were very close when we were kids"

Tails held onto Cream's hand while they were walking "So I'm guessing you lost that bond?"

Sonic nodded "Yep, all because I became famous along with you and Knuckles" he said "Plus Sally and I knew each other as kids too"

Amy had a weird look on her face, Sally acted like she never knew him or anything. What's going on here? "But Sonic you claimed that this was the first time you met her?"

Rouge couldn't be bothered to walk so she was gliding above them listening in "Come on Big Blue, what else are you hiding?"

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead "Well basically when Shadow left…she told him a lie, she told him that I knew she was cheating and that caused our bond to break. I never knew she was cheating"

"Did you know who it was?" asked Cream

He shook his head as in no "Not a clue Cream, I knew she wanted to date me next so I had to do something"

Knuckles was walking with his eyes closed as he was next to Sonic "Which was?"

"I know a friend and she is an expert on magic" he said "Her name is Tikal the Echidna, she was a few years older than me and we are great friends. I told her what has happened and she agreed to erase Sally's memories of me"

They all understood that, kind of makes sense. No wonder Sonic doesn't want Sally near him because Tikal had warned him that if she made contact on him for more than 30 seconds her memories will be fully restored. Amy became worried, What if Sally does something to him? Anger boiled in her body "Let's hope her memories stay that way…Can we hurry home since I wanna get ready for work?"

They quickly picked up the pace to get back home. Rouge heard a rustling in a bush nearby, she has a very good sense of hearing. She glided up to it and gasped at what she saw. It was Blaze and Silver taking a nap, Blaze's head was in Silver's chest while Silver had his arms wrapped round her. Rouge saw that Blaze was covering in bruises and cuts from the fight earlier. She smiled as she left the pair to their nap.

/

Amy humming as she was changing into her waitress outfit, Cream was with Tails writing up their Chao essay in living room while Rouge was looking over the internet for part time work. Since she cant no longer steal food so she has to get a job, while she was scrolling down something found her interest:

_PART TIME HAIR STYLIST WANTED!_

_Place: Lola's Hair And Beauty Salon_

_Opening Times: 9am till 5pm on weekdays, 10am till 3pm on weekends_

_How to apply: Send us an email or post us your CV and we'll book you for an interview after we receive your information. No grades needed, we'll teach you how to style and dye hair and also to do nails and make up. This job will close in a week, apply with us now!_

_Happy regards_

_Lola The Fox, The manager of Lola's Hair And Beauty Salon_

Rouge smiled at this option, she loves styling her hair and doing make up. She wrote down the salon's email address, Amy walked over to Rouge and saw that job option. She smiled at her "Wow Rouge, this sounds amazing"

She giggled as opened up her email account "Well, I love to style and do make up hun. This is perfect for me, I have to hurry and apply"

Amy smiled as walked out of the bedroom as she saw Hugo walking up to her "Ready for work Amy?"

"Yes sir, I will be back round seven" she replied "Plus it is a busy day down at the café so I better get going"

Hugo smiled at the pink hedgehog who was so full of life. Hugo has noticed that Sonic sneaks out to see her in private without her noticing him "We wont have dinner without you until you get back"

"What is for dinner?" she asked. Amy can be slightly fussy to certain meals.

"The cook is cooking us homemade pizza with fries and fresh salad" he said

She sighed in relief, it was her favourite meal "Yum my favourite, see you later Hugo" she said as she quickly left the mansion in a hurry

/

2 hours later it was all quiet until they heard a scream "AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!"

Cream ran up the stairs up to the girl's room. That scream belonged to Rouge, she opened the door and saw her bouncing on her bed. Tails and Knuckles were behind Cream to know what the hell was going on "Rouge? Are you okay?" asked Cream

Rouge continued bouncing "I'M MORE THAN OKAY CREAM!" she shrieked with joy "I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!"

**Looks like Rouge has a job interview ^^ good for her, I know this chapter was slightly boring but hey I cant all be action at school can it? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	18. Girls Relay Race

**Im back, man coming up with good ideas is really hard but this chapter is the relay race so ihope you guys enjoy ^^**

Its been a long month and a lot has happened. Rouge got a job at Lola's Hair and Beauty Salon and the manager made her work full time on weekends and 3 hours after school, Silver became great friends with Blaze and now she is finally happy but still gets into fights with Sally her ex-best friend. Cream is now 16 and got the best present from her boyfriend Tails, he got her a Yellow Crested Chao which she called Cheese. Today is the day of the 4-400 metre relay race against 7 other schools and Emerald High got into the finals.

Amy and Lulu were changed into their cheerleading outfits which were a white shirt with green lettering that said Emerald High on it, a green shirt with white tennis shoes and a white and green pom-poms. There were also wearing matching green make up but with pink lip gloss.

The whole school were on the benches holding up signs and noise makers. Knuckles has been feeling nervous, he is planning to make Rouge his girlfriend straight after the race. Sonic and Tails placed their hands on his shoulders "Knuckles, she isn't gonna say no" smiled Tails "Me and Cream just…happened, look at us we are perfectly happy even though she hated my guts for the first few days"

Knuckles chuckled slightly at that. Yes that girls did hate them at the beginning but now that's all forgotten. Soon everyone went quiet and saw that the school's principle stepped up onto the podium and spoke into the microphone "WELCOME TO THE FINALS FOR THE RELAY RACE FOR THE FEMALES!"

Everyone cheered with excitement. The principle then called out each school which were called Station Square High, Babylon High, Knothole High, Grand Metropolis High, Casinopolis High, Acropolis High, Wave Ocean High and finally their school Emerald High.

In the Station Square team was a sky blue lioness, a dark purple chipmunk, a yellow tiger and a red fox "IN LANE ONE FROM STATION SQUARE HIGH ARE SKY THE LIONNESS! PLUM THE CHIPMUNK! LILLY THE TIGER AND FIONA THE FOX!"

The 4 girls blew kisses to their classmates from their school which cheered back in response. In the Babylon High was an purple swallow, a blue eagle, a green parrot and a brown kestrel "IN LANE TWO FROM BABYLON HIGH ARE WAVE THE SWALLOW! GRACE THE EAGLE! CHATOT THE PARROT AND TALON THE KESTREL!"

The classmates from Babylon High are ALL birds and they all did bird noises to cheer them on. In the Knothole high was a yellow mongoose, a pink cat, a grey dog and a black bat "IN LANE THREE FROM KNOTHOLE HIGH ARE MINA THE MONGOOSE! GLOSS THE CAT! CHIKA THE DOG AND SCREECH THE BAT!"

The 4 girls winked towards their classmates that made cheering noises. In Grand Metropolis High was a black rabbit, a blue fox, a orange echidna and a purple hedgehog "IN LANE FOUR FROM GRAND METROPOLIS HIGH ARE PITCH THE RABBIT! GUM THE FOX! SHADE THE ECHIDNA AND PURPLETTE THE HEDGEHOG!"

Their school also cheered at their names while the girls just flipped back their hair. In Casinopolis High there was a yellow cat, a brown doe, a purple mouse and a white bee "IN LANE FIVE FROM CASINOPOLIS HIGH ARE HONEY THE CAT! COCO THE DOE! NESSA THE MOUSE AND SNOW THE BEE!"

The 4 girls squealed and giggled while waving towards their school crowed. In Acropolis High were a full team of white animals since their school is in a cold area full of snow, they were all white foxes "IN LANE SIX FROM ACROPOLIS HIGH ARE FLAKE THE FOX! HAIL THE FOX! BLIZZARD THE FOX AND SLEET THE FOX!"

The 4 foxes are sisters waved with huge smiles towards their school crowd. In Wave Ocean High was a pink hedgehog, a purple hamster, a green crocodile and a yellow gecko "IN LANE SEVEN FROM WAVE OCEAN HIGH ARE ROSY THE HEDGEHOG! MEGAN THE HAMSTER! SCALE THE CROCODILE AND YUKI THE GECKO!"

The 4 girls just had a straight face since those girls don't really care, they just wanna win. "AND FINALLY IN LANE EIGHT ARE BLAZE THE CAT! JULIE-SU THE ECHIDNA! CREAM THE RABBIT AND ROUGE THE BAT FROM EMERALD HIGH!"

Everyone from Emerald High cheered really loud for them. They waved towards the crowed, the principle had his fingers crossed behind his back praying that his school would win, he spoke into the microphone again "FIRST RUNNER TAKE YOUR POSITION!"

Each girl from each team ran up to their rightful lane. Blaze took the baton and got ready just like the other girls. The coach held up the gun "On your marks"

They all got on their knees

"Get set"

They lifted their arms up so their bums were up in the air

"GO!" then the gun went off. All the 8 girls kicked off at fast speed, Sonic and his boys then turned on the speaker so they can cheer on their team so they are gonna sing for the first time they joined here.

**Sonic: **_A girl who is warm and humanly during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end_

Amy and Lulu and their team started to do their dance movements to the song. While Sonic, Tails and Knuckle just sung the song to help their team. Blaze was dragging behind a little but she needs to get her energy back before storming ahead. It was now time for lap 2 as Julie got ready for the baton to be passed on. "HERE!" Blaze yelled as she passed to Julie. She took it and was now in 5th place.

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Amy and Lulu put down their pom-poms and so did the rest of the team and started to do jumps in the air as the girls caught them.

**Tails:**___A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that_

_I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end_

Tails nodded towards Cream with encouragement. She smiled back and got into her stance when Julie came running down the lane still in 5th place, Julie raised up the baton "HERE!" Cream took the baton and ran down that lane in such speed and now she is in 3rd place. The schools were now starting to cheer.

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Rouge took a deep breath, Blaze looked over at her "You'll be fine Rouge, you are the fasted girl I have ever seen. Make Knuckles proud" she said

Rouge looked over at the red echidna who was singing, she knew she had to win this from him just to prove that she is worth something. She saw that Cream was now running down the track who was now placing 2nd place but Station Square High are in first. Rouge got into position and she saw that Fiona grinned towards her "Ready to lose…_batgirl?_"

Rouge felt her anger boil, she could feel an her speed ready to bust inside her. Cream raised up the baton "HERE!" Rouge took the baton and sped off who was neck-to-neck with Fiona. The schools were now starting to cheer louder.

**Knuckles: **_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style_

Rouge and Fiona now only have to run the remaining 100m, and they started to sprint "NOW ON CALLS ME BATGIRL!" yelled Rouge through her panting

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles:** _Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style__  
__Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Rouge and Fiona both crossed the finish line at the same time but who was one with the fasted time? Everyone turned their faces to the screen and saw the results

8-Grand Metropolis High

7-Wave Ocean High

6-Babylon High

5-Casinopolis High

4-Knothole High

3-Acropolis High

2-Station Square High

1-Emerald High

Emerald High have won 1st place in the relay. Everyone cheered at their victory. Blaze, Julie and Cream ran up to Rouge and hugged her "WE WON!"

Amy and Lulu along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles also ran up to them. Tails picked up and Cream and span her around, she giggled. Silver taped Blaze on the shoulder and handed her a bouquet of red roses "Blaze, do you umm wanna g-go one a d-date with me?" he blushed with a smile

Blaze blushed at his words and the flowers "Of course Silver, I would love too"

Lulu and Julie did a high five. Knuckles knew it was time, he grabbed a microphone and spoke into it "UMM CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!?"

Everyone went quiet as they looked at the red echidna. Knuckles took Rouge's hand "I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW WORDS TO THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL!"

Rouge blushed at this. Cream and Amy looked at each other and smiled, Tails and Sonic grinned as they did a fist bumped. Knuckles got onto his knee, everyone gasped is this a marriage proposal?

Knuckles spoke into the microphone again "ROUGE YOU MADE THE TEAM PROUD! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL I HAVE TO SAY!"

Rouge went even more red "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET, YOU ARE STRONG, KIND, CARING AND I HAVE TO SAY THIS…ROUGE WILL YOU DO ME THE HONER AND BECOMING MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

He placed the microphone down beside him as he saw Rouge looking down at him. She got onto her knees and took the microphone and said "YES! A HUNDRED PERCENT YES!"

Everyone cheered at her response, Knuckles cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips and Rouge kissed him back. Not only the school won the race but Rouge won something even better.

**KNUCKLES AND ROUGE ARE TOGETHER NOW! ^^ im not gonna tell you lot when Sonic and Amy get together. I don't own the song in the chapter, it's the English version to 'Gangnam Style' review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	19. Girls Night Out Part 1

**Im back with the next chapter, im glad there is some Knuxouge now and don't worry Sonamy will come in eventually. Lets get on with the chapter**

The girls were now back at the mansion. They have decided to celebrate their victory by having a girls night out with Blaze, Julie and Lulu, they were not just about finished getting ready. Amy was wearing a single sleeved shirt that stops above her belly button, jean shorts that stop above her thighs, she had sparkly silver high-top trainers on too. She had pink lip gloss along with hot pink eye shadow, her quills were straightened and were neatly in place by a hot pink headband with diamonds on.

Cream was wearing a white shirt with an orange tie loosely wrapped around the collar of the shirt, with a matching orange leather jacket and skirt, she had black knee length leggings and also with orange heeled sandals. She let her long brown hair out so it was all wavy, she had on pink lip gloss with glittery mascara. She giggles as Cheese, her Chao, was nibbling on her finger gently.

Rouge was wearing a pure red sleeveless shirt that showed her belly, jean shorts that stopped at her thighs with red Nike boots like Nicki Minaj's from her music video 'Super Bass'. She gave her hair a _proper _club style which had red clip on high-lights that glow up in the dark, she also done a slight curly look to make it more wild. She had red lipstick on along with red eye shadow and mascara.

"Dang I look hot ladies" grinned Rouge as she look at herself in the mirror. Rouge has been red CRAZY since Knuckles asked her to be his girlfriend earlier this evening, Amy and Cream looked at her and sighed. Rouge looked over "What?"

"Don't you think you have too much on?" said Amy as she grabbed her strap purse with some money in it "I mean we are only going for three hours"

Rouge just laughed at her as she applied more lipstick "Come on Amy, I have to show my Knuckie that I look good in his colour"

Cream walked over to Cheese and gave him a cuddle "You be a good boy for Papa Tails"

"Chao Chao" Cheese cried with joy, he loves his Papa Tails as much as Cream. Then a knock was heard at the door. Cream answered it and saw it was Blaze, Julie and Lulu.

"Hey girlies" smiled Julie. She was wearing a light green checker shirt like blouse with ripped style jeans with green high tops. Her echidna quills were also done with a crazy style also with green clip in high-lights. She also had pink lip gloss on and with green eye shadow.

"See Amy?" laughed Rouge as she placed an arm around Julie "Julie sees sense in club night fashion"

Lulu was wearing a black shirt that said 'Party Down In The Club' in gold lettering and diamonds, she also had on matching black jeans with black sneakers. For some reason she went with the emo look tonight but with no black make up. Her hair was up in 2 _crazy and wild_ pig tails. She walked up and patted Cheese on the head, his ball turned into a heart "Aww Cream, he is so cute" she cooed

Cream laughed as she hugged her chao "Thanks Lulu, I'm glad to have a boyfriend like Tails"

Blaze wore a sparkly sliver like shirt with a pink lose tie around her neck, with blue jeans on with diamonds on the side, a black belt with studs on and purple sneakers. Her hair was up in a long ponytail which was in place buy a purple hairband. Her make up with silver and so was her lip gloss "You guys ready to go?" she asked with a smile

They all nodded "Yep, let me just kiss my baby Knuckie good bye" she went all giddy and ran off to find him. All 5 girls sweat dropped.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Lulu

Cream sighed "Ever since we got home" She picked up Cheese and left the room to give him to Tails. They all left the room and went downstairs to find Rouge and to their surprise. They found Rouge and Knuckles lip-locked in a _heated_ make out session. Cream returned after giving Tails her chao Cheese and giving him a kiss good bye "Bye Tails"

"You be careful Creampuff, call me when you are ready to come home" he said while waving his finger "But have fun"

She nodded as she ran up to the other girls and saw that they were looking at something "Err what's going on?"

Amy didn't speak but she only pointed her finger towards the making out couple. Cream's eyes went super wide, she knew she was gonna regret this but she puffed into some air and she let it burst "SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM YOU KNUXOUGE COUPLE!"

Rouge and Knuckles quickly pulled apart from Cream's yell and they both went bright red "So-Sorry, just wanted to tell him bye"

The girls walked down the stairs with a grin "Sounds more than a good bye to me" said Blaze with a grin "A bit rushed for sex don't you think Rougey girl?"

Rouge went even more red while Knuckles snorted towards the cat "Oh please, we just got together…love you Rouge, have fun alright" he said his he kissed her cheek and left towards the bedroom.

Rouge giggled with a blush "He is so cute when he is all flushed up…anyway girlies LETS GET THIS NIGHT GOING!"

They all cheered as they left the mansion towards town to have some party night fun. They hope that nothing will ruin this moment for this since this is what you call a Girls Night Out.

**Looks like Rouge was getting abit frisky XD what did you guys think of their clothes? Anyway review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	20. Girls Night Out Part 2

**Next chapter has arrived, hehe im such a geek since im watching all of the Harry Potter movies tonight. I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

The 6 girls made it to the club called 'The Liquid', that is bar for people aged 16-24 can go too. The girls were super excited for their first ever club experience, well Cream in any case since she has never partied before. They walked into the club and saw that everything was buzzing, the music sounded great and the lights were amazing "So, who should get the first round of drinks?" asked Blaze.

Rouge grinned at this question, in her purse is some small glasses of vodka bottles "I will get them ladies" she said as she went up into the bar to order 6 glasses of Pepsi. Once she got them, she put in the vodka into their drinks and she called them over "HERE LADIES!"

They walked over and took the drinks from her, they took a sip and noticed something different "Umm this Pepsi tastes weird" said Julie as she licked her lips with taste "But…ITS GOOD!" Julie chucked down her Pepsi

Rouge grinned again, she looked over at the others and saw they were chucking theirs down too. Rouge quickly drank hers too. Blaze placed her glass down and her eyes were slightly crossed eyed "ANOTHER PEPSI MY GOOD MAN!" she yelled with delight.

The bar tender looked over at the 6 girls and saw that they drank their drinks already. He done what she ordered which was Pepsi. Blaze looked around and gave her friends their drinks "Rouge…put some vodka in here NOW!"

Rouge giggled, her plan was working. She poured in some more vodka into the glasses "LADIES THE FUN STARTS NOW!"

They cheered as they drank their drinks.

**2 hours later**

Now, the girls have had a bit too much too drink. Cream was skipping around the dance floor laughing, Amy was dancing with Blaze but they kept falling over with hiccup giggles, Julie was grinding against a male purple echidna that goes to their school, Lulu was doing a drinking challenge against a female on the other side of the club which was to chug down 20 shots within a minute while Rouge was just looking at her friends.

Blaze then saw someone who she hated with passion. She saw Sally come over to them with 5 other girls "WHAT YOU FUCK TO YOU WANT SLUT!?" yelled a drunk Blaze as her flames formed in her hands

Sally was FAR too drunk and so were the 5 other girls "Well hello fire bitch, what brings you here?"

Lulu walked over towards and Julie basically pulled the guy she was dancing with her "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lulu as she hiccupped.

Sally hiccupped with her cross eyed look as she looked over at Lulu "Well, look who has made new friends after leaving me friendless…These are my new friends, Sapphire, Lucy, Gloss, June and Summer"

Sapphire was a sky blue hedgehog with golden yellow eyes. Her quills reached her knees, she was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow jacket with black leggings and yellow heels. She had her eyes on Julie and just yelled at her "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!"

The male just glared up at her, Julie turned her drunken head up at the echidna "You are dating this SKANK!?"

The purple echidna was called Maroon, he was a dark purple colour with orange tips on the bottom of them and his eyes were orange, he had on a white muscle shirt that says 'Lady Killer' on it, black jeans and white sneakers and his jacket was pure black leather "WE BROKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" he yelled as he glared at Sapphire.

Lucy was a green bat with chocolate brown hair, her eyes were grey. She was wearing a pure red dress the reached above her knees and she also had black heeled sandals. She eyed Cream up and down with laugh "That is one UGLY outfit, you buy that on the streets?"

Cream just glared up at the girl in her drunk state "FUCK OFF BITCH! LEAST I HAVE STYLE!"

Gloss was a pink cat that has the power to feel emotions, her eyes were lime green. She was wearing a purple skirt with a matching top and matching heels. She was popping her gum by blowing bubbles with it as she looked over at Lulu "You an emo or something?"

Lulu rolled her eyes as she grinned "Is that a wet spot on your shirt?"

She gasped in shock "WHERE!?" she looked down and then something splashed her in the face, she screamed as she looked up. Lulu put down her empty large shot glass down with a grin.

June and Summer are twin sisters, they are both orange foxes with pink eyes. They also had the same outfit style on which was a strapless shirt and a tight mini skirt on and with high top trainers but June's was green and Summer's was purple. They both grinned over at Rouge and Blaze "You are such drunks" they both said

Blaze and Rouge folded their arms with a glare "Least we don't look like sluts" they both said

Amy and Sally glared at each other really hard "SONIC WILL BE MINE! YOU HEAR ME!?" yelled Sally as she placed her hands on her hips. While Amy was going red in anger around her face, Amy is getting jealousy of this stuff. Amy is in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SHUT UP SALLY!" she yelled "SONIC HATES YOUR GUTS! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF!"

Cream then started to hold her stomach and she was starting to go green "Umm Amy, I think I'm gonna be sick?"

Amy grinned as she winked over at Rouge, she caught on. Rouge tacked Sally to the ground as she and Amy pinned her arms on their sides "LET ME GO!"

Cream didn't know what was going on but then all of a sudden…She puke all over Sally "AHHHHH!" Sally screamed as she got a face full of puke. Her new friends tried to pull Cream away from Sally but Cream was really strong and she kept on puking.

When she stopped she wiped her mouth and slightly laughed at Sally's puke state "Hehe serves you right to pick on Amy and to bring in Sonic on the subject"

Sapphire, Lucy, Gloss, June and Summer helped up Sally and glared towards the girls "YOU WANNA GO!?" they all yelled

"BRING IT ON!" they yelled

**OMG SALLY GOT PUKED ON! XD oohh looks like each girl has their own new rival, and looks like a fight is gonna break lose…a drunk fight by the look of things, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	21. Girls Night Out Part 3

**YAY a new chapter is here, now I bet you guys are wondering is what gonna happen to all these drunk girls well lets see**

Amy summoned her piko piko hammer, Cream flew up with her ears with her hands rolled up into fists, Julie pulled out a HUGE wrench from her purse, Lulu got into a fighting stance, Rouge flew up into the air and pulled her knee into her chest while Blaze made flames form in her palms.

A crowd gathered round the 12 females, the DJ knew that another fight will kick off so he found the perfect song: The DJ was green crocodile with black shoes, a gold chain around his neck, huge black headphones on his head and black sunglasses "LETS DO THIS BITCH FIGHT, LADIES YOU TAKE OVER!"

A purple chameleon face palmed at his words "Vector, that's inappropriate words"

Vector looked down at the chameleon with confusion "Espio, this girl fight will be the best I will see in this place"

Espio rolled his eyes, this is really stupid "Vector someone could get hur-"

"They always do…can't wait to see some panties" smiled Vector in a perverted way "LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED!" he got out a record and started to play music "EVERYONE CHANT FIGHT!"

Everyone started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,__  
__Ooh, looks like it came back for more!__  
__Yeah yeah yeah!__  
__Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,__  
__Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!__  
__Yeah!__  
_

Julie and Sapphire charged at each other with kicks and punches. Maroon was worried for Julie's safety since he knows that Sapphire is very strong. She tackled Julie to ground and started to punch her face repeatedly. Julie had the strength as she wacked Sapphire in the face with her wrench and knocked her off. She then wacked her at the back of the head and it knocked her out "NEVER MESS WITH A DRUNK GIRL WITH A TOOL!"

_But you can hardly swallow,  
Your fears and pain.  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

_Whooooa, yeah!_

Cream and Lucy were having a flying fight in the air. They were trying to knock each other out of the air and onto the ground. Cream felt her vomit coming back in her belly, Lucy then felt a wet substance land on her face, it knocked off course and she landed on the floor. Cream smiled at her victory.

Lulu and Gloss are both experts in Kung Fu so they really going for it. They were both sweating and panting and then Lulu flipped into the air and don an air karate kick and it hit Gloss in the face and it knocked her down "NEVER MESS WITH A BLACK BELT!"

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!  
Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,  
You've paid in trade!  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

_Hey, whoa, whoa,  
Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!_

Blaze and Rouge were fight the twin sisters June and Summer. They suck at fighting so they were screaming like little girls. Blaze's fire hit Summer's top and it burned it off completely, she screamed as she covered her breasts since she had no bra on "TAKE THAT YOU COWARD!"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she flew up and span really fast in the sky, she was doing a Screw Kick towards June. She struck June on the head and knocked her out cold "LOSER!"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
There's a place where you dream you'd never find.  
Hold on to what if?  
Hold on to what if?_

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

Amy and Sally were circling each other and were screaming insults at each other

"YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN YOU COW!" yelled Amy

"YOU ARE SO POOR! GOOD THING THAT YOUR 'MAMA' DIE ISNT IT!?" yelled Sally

That made Amy twitch in anger, how dare she insult her dead adoptive mother?! She is gonna get it now. Amy then had a good insult "MY MIDDLE FINGER GETS A HARD ON WHEN I THINK OF YOU!" then after she said that Amy stuck up her middle finger

Everyone laughed at her insult towards the princess, flames formed in her eyes "HOW DARE YOU!?" yelled Sally as she was about to tackle Amy to the ground but Amy bet her to it. Amy swung her hammer and hit her and she flew right into Vector.

"AHHHH!" yelled Vector as he fell to the floor when Sally made impact with him. Espio knew that was coming. He jumped up to the DJ set and turned off the music and said "FUNS OVER!"

Amy panted in anger, she grabbed her friends and left the club. Some fun they had tonight.

**That was some fight, bet you didn't espect to see Vector and Espio, sorry I didn't put Charmy in I cant write him very well, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	22. The Aftermath

**Back with a new chapter, lets see what happened the morning AFTER the girls night out, will they remember anything? Lets see**

It was 8am in the morning in the mansion. Amy goaned as she woke up, her head was pounding really badly. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in bed BUT it wasn't hers, she looked around and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was in Sonic's bed. Amy held her head in pain, she is hung over.

"Why am I in here?" she groaned "My head hurts"

She is glad it's the week end so no school till Monday. She was still in her party clothes from last night. She saw that Cream was sleeping in Tails bed with her Chao Cheese, Rouge was in Knuckles bed hugging his pillow while Blaze, Julie and Lulu were passed out on the floor.

Blaze started to wake up "Where am I?" she said as she held her head "And why does my head hurt?"

Amy slowly got out of bed "Morning Blaze" she said as she started to walk over to her

Blaze looked over at Amy looking confused "What happened last night?"

Rouge who has good sense of hearing woke up but with her eyes closed "Basically ladies, we had a girls night out and bet the crap out of Sally and her sluts-"

"I remember that part Rouge" Blaze said "I wanna know what happened AFTER"

On that cue Cream, Julie and Lulu woke up with pounding headaches and then the door opened with 3 angry boys "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" yelled an angry Knuckles. Rouge has never seen him so angry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Julie who was holding her head in pain

Tails glared at all the girls "WHAT KIND OF GIRLS WOULD RUN OUT INTO THE ROAD AND START A RIOT!?"

"A RIOT!?" yelled the girls in shock while covering their mouths. Sonic looked over at Amy with a frown.

"Amy you were the one who started it and it's on the news right now" he said

Knuckles turned on the tv with the remote and turned on the news:

"_Good morning to you all in Emerald Town, my name is Yuki the Cat and I bring you the morning news"_

The girls sank to the floor about the mess they have created. Cheese sat himself on Cream's head as he looked at the TV:

"_Last night at the club Liquid, a riot was created in the street after a huge girl fight started inside the club, six school girls started the riot in the street because of the girls they have fought with that same night. Police were informed and came onto the scene immediately. And now everyone is now cleaning up the road this morning, whoever the girls were left the scene as soon as the police arrived. This was this morning's report and now to the weather._

Knuckles turned off the TV. The girls had no memory of starting a riot but was it them? Rouge was the only one who wasn't hung over since she can control them "But guys we didn't start anything, we just left the club and came home"

The girls looked over at Rouge like she was crazy but she continued "Yes we did get into a fight but we would NEVER start a riot in the town. We just left to come back here"

Cream grabbed the bucket that was next to Tails bed and started to be sick again. Tails ran over to her and started to rub her back "Then if you didn't start it then who did?"

Blaze had a funny feeling who started it and then she noticed something bad on the back of Amy's head. She looked over to Sonic's bed and his pillow was covered in blood "AMY YOUR HEAD!" she yelled in shock.

Everyone gasped at the huge cut on the back of her head, where did that come from? Amy started to get light headed and then she feel unconscious. Sonic caught her in his arms before she hit the floor "We need to get her to A&amp;N and fast"

Blaze looked at him "Sonic, I know where we can go and they are really great at dealing with head injuries"

"Where is that then Blaze?" asked Lulu

Blaze looked at everyone with a smile "We are going my castle"

/

They arrived at Blaze's home and she wasn't kidding. Her home was a castle, She opened the doors and started to shout "MOTHER! FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

They then heard footsteps walking up to them. They saw a male and female cat wearing crowns. The male was dark purple furred with jade green eyes. He was wearing a normal white button up shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes, he also was wearing a red cape. His name was Claws the Cat.

The female was a white furred cat with honey brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that came under her knees with purple flats, her hair was past her shoulders and she was also wearing a red cape. Her name was Purry the Cat.

"Blaze" her mother started "Where have you been? I have been worried sick"

"Sorry mother, can you help me friend?" she said "She has been hurt"

The girls came in with Amy who was still passed out. Her parents went into shock "Quickly bring her here" said Claws and then he looked at his daughter "Your friend Silver is here to see you my dear, he is in that corner"

Blaze looked and saw Silver in the corner. She ran up to him and gave him a hug "Hey Silver, you can see the past and future right?"

Silver nodded at his crush "Yeah why?"

She looked back and saw that her parents were now doing their work. Her mother's hands were a bright green colour as she healing up the wound with her healing powers while her father's hands were a bright orange as he prevented a scar forming on the back of Amy's head "Can you see who done that to her?"

Silver closed his eyes and started to look back from last night at the club when you riot took place. He saw that Amy left and then something sliced her at the back of the head, it was a knife. He looked deeper and then he saw who done it. He opened them as he looked at Blaze "I know who done it"

Blaze looked interested "Who Silver?"

She knew she wasn't gonna like this but she needed to be told "He must of mistaken her for Sally…it was Shadow the Hedgehog who done that to Amy. I'm sure it was a mistake Blaze"

Blaze's eyes went wide. Shadow was Blaze's former crush, so that means…Shadow is back.

**Looks likes Shadow is gonna make an appearance soon and looks like he accidentally hurt Amy who he thought was Sally, he wants revenge on Sally for what she did to him. What will Sonic do when he sees Shadow again, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	23. Shadow Is Back

**Back with the next chapter, I wonder what is gonna happen when Shadow appears**

Everyone went silent as they saw the person they thought they would never see again. He was a black hedgehog with red in his quills, his eyes were a pure ruby red. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey wolf howling at the moon on the front, black jeans with silver chains dangling on them and with hover shoes. He also had 3 spike stud ear rings in his left ear. His name was Shadow and he wasn't alone.

He was linked arms with an orange female echidna. She had long dreads that reached near her bottom and they also had bandages wrapped round them. Her eyes were a deep sea blue and she was wearing a white crop top with a gold necklace around her neck that looks pretty old, she was also wearing a green skirt that reached under her knees and with white sandals on her feet. Her name was Tikal.

"I cant believe you got the wrong girl" sighed Tikal "You know violence wont solve anything"

Shadow and Tikal are a couple and have been for a while since he left the school. He joined another school and met Tikal there before she left for college. They became good friends and that grew into love, plus he wasn't slightly angry that she was friends with his cousin Sonic but he didn't care about that anymore "I'm sorry, I swear she was behind that pink hedgehog. I will get that bitch that cheated on me"

Tikal knew that Sally cheated but who was it with? "Do you know who it was that done it Shadow?"

He shook his head "I kept it to myself for ages and I think you have the right to know"

Tikal began to listen "I was friends with this guy since I was a kid, he was a great person to become friends with. I was on my way to meet up with Sally after her class and I have been hearing rumours"

"What kind of rumours?" she asked

"That she sleeps around with guys that date. Of course I didn't listen at first until I walked in on her and my best friend out on the sports field…My best friend was called Nack the Weasel but I called him Fang the Sniper" he said with anger "He was dating Sally behind my back"

Tikal was shocked at this, of course she erased Sally's memories of Sonic but where is Fang now? "So you know where he is now?"

"All I know is that he is traveling around somewhere, I don't talk to him anymore…not after what he done to me"

Tikal was about to answer him but she heard her name being called across the road "TIKAL! OVER HERE!"

Tikal gasped with happiness "JULIE!" she let go of Shadow and ran across the road and she greeted Julie with a hug "Oh my gosh it's been so long"

Julie giggled at her "I know right…Tikal is that who I think it is" she said as she saw Shadow walk up to them

She smiled "Yep Julie this is my boyfriend Shadow. Shadow this is my _half_-sister Julie-Su"

Shadow has seen Julie around before hanging around with Sally with Lulu, he nodded at her "Nice to meet you, where is your cheating girl of a friend"

Julie folded her arms "NEVER speak of her again, she is such a control freak Shadow" and then she remembered something "WAIT UNTIL SONIC SEES YOU! HE IS GONNA BE SO EXCITED!" she squealed with happiness.

Sonic and Shadow are cousins and they were very close, almost like brothers throughout their childhood until Sally told a lie saying that Sonic knew that she was cheating on Shadow and that caused their close family relationship to break apart and Shadow was never seen again "Tell him all you want but I don't wanna see him"

Julie stopped squealing "And why not?"

"Because he knew Sally was cheating on me"

Julie shook her head in disbelief "That's not true, he didn't know that at all. Sally told you a lie Shadow"

Shadow continued to listen to her "Sally is the queen of lies, you should never believe what she says"

Shadow never knew that Sally was such a bitch, on the outside she is kind and caring but on the inside she is a monster "Can we change the subject? So you two are half-sisters?"

Julie and Tikal nodded towards him with a smile "Yep, we are from the same father but different mothers. We found each other through Facebook and we noticed that we look almost like sisters but with different fur and eye colour. So we went to the DNA clinic and it came back saying we are half-sisters"

Shadow was amazed, Julie and Tikal look nothing alike "That's impressive, oh by the way tell that pink hedgehog that I'm sorry"

Julie looked slight confused "Sorry?"

"It was me that struck her with the knife, I thought that it was Sally behind her and I accidentally got the pink one instead"

"Oh of course Shadow" she smiled "But you have to see Sonic, he has been missing you like crazy"

Tikal looked over at Shadow with a smile "Come on Shadow, I'm sure he will be really happy to see you"

"Fine lets go" he said as they all started to walk to find the mansion to where Sonic lives.

**What is Sonic gonna think when Shadow arrives and what about Blaze? Will she get jealous of Shadow's girlfriend? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	24. Little Children

**Im back with a new chapter, I hope you guys had a great valentines day and that comment for ****'****alphaette****'**** yes I do have Gmail AND a facebook account, lets see what will Sonic's reaction be to see Shadow again and what about Blaze's jealousy?**

Julie, Tikal and Shadow were on their way to meet up with Sonic and the others at the mansion. Shadow was slightly nervous about this, he hasn't seen Sonic for a good few years. The mansion came into view just outside of town "Wow he lives here?"

Julie smiled and nodded towards the hedgehog "Uh Huh, he doesn't love alone though"

Tikal was excited about this. She hasn't seen Sonic since Shadow left school after the whole cheating with Sally, Julie opened the door of the mansion and walked in "SONIC! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

On that cue, Sonic ran down the stairs and smiled at Tikal "Hey Tikal, how are ya?" he said as he hugged her really tightly.

She giggled and hugged him back "I'm fine Sonic"

Sonic pulled away from her and then his eyes found…Shadow's. He was shocked that he was here "Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow just grunted at him "No it's the Monkey's Uncle"

Sonic knew this so well. He and Shadow use to say this when they were kids and boy Sonic has missed this and began to play along "Hehe you're so weird"

Shadow's lips curved into a smile and low laugh "You have no idea" Sonic and Shadow started hugging like little girls and squealing like little girls "Sonic dube, how's it hanging?"

Sonic and Shadow did a fist bump. Tikal and Julie looked at each other with slight confusion, they aren't gonna shout at each other? "Umm you guys aren't gonna fight?" asked Julie

They boys shook their heads "Na we cant stay mad at each other for long…Come on Shad lets go for a little sing a-long"

Sonic and Shadow use to sing to their favourite songs from their movies, but not any old songs…Disney songs, and their favourite song artist is Phil Collins when they were little and they favourite movie was Tarzan. So really both Sonic and Shadow have their inner child in them "ALRIGHT LETS GO SONIC!" he yelled with glee

Sonic led Shadow to the living room where the recording stuff was. Everyone else heard the commotion from downstairs, they slowly crept up to the living room and saw Sonic and Shadow in there "What's going on Julie?" whispered Rouge as Knuckles arm was draped over her shoulders.

Julie was about to answer but then music was heard from the room. Both Sonic and Shadow both head phones over their ears with a microphone in front of them, but what were they gonna sing? Everyone sat down on the couch to listen. Blaze looked over at Tikal and glared towards her, was jealousy kicking in?

**Sonic: **_Oh, the power to be strong__  
__And the wisdom to be wise__  
__All these things will__  
__come to you in time__  
__On this journey that you're making__  
__There'll be answers that you'll seek__  
__And it's you who'll climb the mountain__  
__It's you who'll reach the peak_

Amy slowly began to smile at Sonic's voice, even though the song is from a film but it was really good. Tails and Cream started to dance with each other straight away, Lulu was tapping her feet to the beat. Sonic and Shadow had their eyes closed so they have no idea that anyone was there.

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
__Lift your spirit, set it free__  
__Someday you'll walk tall with pride__  
__Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Blaze felt her breath get caught in her throat. Shadow's singing voice was incredible, Tikal saw that Blaze was eyeing Shadow with love. Tikal looked slightly worried about this, Blaze then looked at Tikal again and they both glared at each other.

**Sonic:** _Though there's no one there to guide you__  
__No one to take your hand__  
__But with faith and understanding__  
__You will journey from boy to man_

Knuckles and Rouge slightly laughed at the song choice but they guessed it was a childhood song that Sonic and Shadow use to sing together as kids. But Phil Collins is a great singer.

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
__Lift your spirit, set it free__  
__Some day you'll walk tall with pride__  
__Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

**Shadow: **_In learning you will teach__  
__And in teaching you will learn__  
__You'll find your place beside the__  
__ones you love__  
__Oh, and all the things you dreamed of__  
__The visions that you saw__  
__Well, the time is drawing near now__  
__It's yours to claim it all_

Silver slightly frowned at Blaze who was eyeing Shadow. Blaze was in love with Shadow and now she loves his singing, should he be worried? Silver has loved Blaze for a long time but what could he do?

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
__Lift your spirit, set it free__  
__Some day you'll walk tall with pride__  
__Son of Man, a man in time you'll be___

_Son of Man__  
__Son of Man's a man for all to see_

The music stopped, Sonic and Shadow took the headphones off and saw that everyone was looking at them with wide eyes "Err you heard noth-"

"YOU CALL THAT NOTHING!?" yelled Amy with a smile "THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU CAN SING GREAT TOGETHER!"

Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog with guilt when he saw the bandage around her head "I'm sorry"

Amy looked at Shadow with confusion "Huh?"

"I was the one that struck your head" he said "I thought I saw Sally"

Amy now got it, she smiled at him "Oh its okay Shadow, don't worry I know your name since Sonic told all of us. My name is Amy"

"GUYS LETS GET OUT OUR INNER CHILDS AND WATCH DISNEY MOVIES ALL DAY!" yelled Sonic with excitement as he ran up to the Disney movie collection. Everyone grew excited at this and started to pick out their favourite movies "Okay pick guys"

"FINDING NEMO!" yelled Tikal

"LILO AND STITCH!" yelled Lulu

"FOX AND THE HOUND!" yelled Julie

"THE INCREDIBLES!" yelled Knuckles

"THE LITTLE MERMAID!" yelled Cream

"BAMBI!" yelled Blaze

"PETER PAN!" yelled Tails

"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" yelled Rouge

"TOY STORY!" yelled Silver

"DUMBO!" yelled Amy

"TARZAN!" both yelled Sonic and Shadow

Everyone was constantly fighting about what to watch first. They were all fighting over the cases like little children. Hugo chucked to himself as they left down the hallway "Kids" he chuckled, god knows what poor old Walt Disney is thinking right now.

**Wow that was expecting, bet you guys thought Sonic and Shadow were gonna fight well you thought wrong, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	25. Cream's Secret

**Next chapter is here now, lets see what will happen when Shadow goes back to school. Enjoy**

It was now lunch time at school. Everyone went quiet this morning when they saw that Shadow was back heck even Sally was shocked about it. Sally was once again friendless, her new friends left her because of her controlling attitude. Julie was now dating Maroon who she was dancing with at the club the other night and officially became a member of their trio.

"You alright Shadow?" asked Julie as she held onto Maroon's hand as they were all walking "Is it about Sally?"

Shadow looked back at everyone who had the same facial expression, well Blaze and Tikal we just glaring at each other. Tikal held onto Shadow's arm tighter "Don't worry about it, I'll find her to have a talk" he said

Blaze's jealousy was rising up at Tikal's actions. Shadow is Tikal's boyfriend and Blaze's first love, she cant help it very much. The others have noticed this right away, since Shadow came back Blaze has been slightly angry and jealous "Blaze, may I have a word?" asked Tikal with a smile

Blaze muttered but followed her towards the lockers. Tikal's smile vanished into an angry look "I know what you are doing, stop it right now Shadow is my boyfriend"

Blaze just glared back at her "Well excuse me for Shadow being my first love and only crush, plus you are too old for him"

Tikal gasped at that comment, she is only 2 years older than Shadow "How dare you, Shadow needs a REAL woman while you are just a pathetic little girl who refuses to accept that Shadow has moved on with his life, no wonder he didn't love you in the first place" she said with anger "Just grow the hell up Blaze, Shadow is with me so accept it"

Tikal purposely bashed Blaze's shoulder as she walked past her. Blaze felt tears form in her eyes, how could Tikal say that to her? She sniffed "Lo-love stinks" she cried as she broke into a run down the corridor.

Silver saw this and began to chase after her "BLAZE WAIT!"

Everyone else was clueless "Umm what was that about Tikal?" asked Amy "Did you make her cry?"

Tikal shook her head as she linked arms with Shadow again "Of course not, I asked her if she wanted to be friends but she just broke down about her family or something and ran off"

Cream could sense some edginess is Tikal's voice, it didn't sound right to her. Tails put his arm around his girlfriend "You alright?"

Cream smiled brightly up at Tails "Nope everything is fine"

Tails has been really protective of Cream recently and Cream has been acting differently too, she is more happy and full off life while Tails has been watching over her like a hawk when she is alone or with friends. Knuckles and Rouge's relationship is still growing strong and they are known as the 'Hottest couple in school'

"I better get to class" said Cream as she got out of Tails' grip "I love you"

"I love you too Creampuff" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cream left the group and went on her way to her class.

She had Maths right now and Sally was in that class too. She saw Sally grinning at her at Cream's locker "I have noticed that your fox freak has been very protective of you lately"

Cream opened her locker and glared at the chipmunk princess "What's it to you? It's what a boyfriend does you stupid girl"

Sally just laughed at that "I have also noticed that your legs aren't joined together anymore, they are slightly apart…you had sex with him didn't you?"

Cream blushed and gritted her teeth "Why do you care? We love each other and have been dating for a few months so why do you wanna know?"

Sally grinned again at that question "Tails has been watching you like a hawk right? And he is now your mate and they only do that when their girl is pregnant"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" she yelled in Sally's face "I WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT NOW! I HAD SEX WITH TAILS TWO WEEKS AGO!"

Sally shook her head and gave her a pregnancy kit "Why don't we go and find out shall we? If you are you are gonna get kicked out of this school for good"

Cream just glared up at her "FINE I'LL TAKE THE STUPID TEST AND SHOW YOU THE PROOF THAT IM NOT!" Cream yelled as she went to take the test in the girls bathroom. Sally grinned at this, she knew this would be a great story to spread around the school.

Cream came back out with the test and showed her "SEE!? I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"ALRIGHT RELAX!" yelled Sally as she walked past the rabbit and into class

Cream frowned, the one she showed Sally said 'Negative' because…she used tap water, the other test in her pocket said…'Positive' Cream knew she had to keep it a secret from everyone but she could sense that Tails knows just like Sally said.

"_Tails has been watching you like a hawk right? And he is now your mate and they only do that when their girl is pregnant"_

Cream sighed and placed the positive pregnancy test in her bag "What am I gonna do now? Will everyone hate me? Will Tails leave me?" she kept asking herself the same questions over and over again "What will Amy and Rouge say?"

**Uh Oh looks like Cream is pregnant and good for her to show Sally the fake one so she can leave her alone, but what will she do now? What about Blaze? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	26. Weird Reactions

**Next chapter is here, now I wanna thank MysteryMidnight for the suggestion of Fang the Weasel, sorry I just forgot to mention you XD and guys Cream is now 16 not 15, read one of the chapters about her age now cause Tails brought her a Chao for her 16****th**** which was Cheese**

Cream left her Maths class and off to find Amy and Rouge since they both have a free period while the rest of their trio had another class to go to. Cream sighed in sadness, she is really nervous about telling Amy and Rouge before everyone else. Getting pregnant at this age isn't great at all, her and Tails were VERY careful but she guessed that to condom split and that's why Tails' over protectiveness is kicking in because he knows that she must be pregnant.

Amy and Rouge were talking against Cream's locker. Cream gulped "Umm hi guys"

Amy smiled at Cream "Hey Cream how was your class with little miss bitch?"

Cream didn't laugh at that. Rouge noticed that she was slightly edgy and shaky "Cream? Honey what's wrong?"

Cream was shaking really badly about what she is gonna say "You promise you won't get angry with me?"

They both nodded "We'll never get angry with you Cream, tell us what's bothering you?"

Cream's eyes swelled up with tears, she looked up at them and now huge tears were rolling down her cheeks "…I'm pregnant…and Tails is the father"

Amy's and Rouge's eyes went wide at this shocking news, their little adoptive sister is pregnant with Tails' baby who is a rock star. Cream was now sniffling and wiping her eyes "Ar-Are you sure?" stuttered Amy as she slowly walked up to Cream and wrapped an arm around her

She nodded through her tears "Positive…Sally gave me a test"

Rouge felt her anger boil up "YOU TOOK A TEST FROM THAT UGLY LOOKING HYBRID!?"

Cream cried even more in Amy's arms, Amy gave Rouge a stern look "Rouge, don't yell at Cream. She doesn't need this right now…Cream how did Sally find out?"

Cream looked at Amy in the eyes "She's noticed that Tails has been watching me a lot and then my legs aren't close together anymore. She guessed that I could be pregnant and she gave me two tests that came with it…I gave her the fake one that I used with tap water"

Rouge slowly placed an arm around Cream as well "You have to tell Tails and the principle"

Cream pulled out from Amy and Rouge and started to cry again "TAILS WILL LEAVE ME AND I'LL GET KICKED OUT FROM SCHOOL FOREVER!"

"What's all this about getting kicked out?" said a voice. The girls turned round and saw the principle there. He was a brown male rabbit with blue eyes, he was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie and black shoes. He noticed Cream's tears "Miss Rabbit, come with me to my office"

They both started to walk to the office while Rouge and Amy waited for her at her locker.

/

Cream sat in the chair that was in front of the principle's desk, she was getting nervous "Now Cream, what's the matter?"

Cream was shaking again "Sir…I'm expecting a baby"

The principle went silent for a moment, this is the first time that a student is pregnant in his school "Oh dear…well you know what's gonna happen but I'm not gonna do it"

"OH PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT!" she cried but then she stopped "What? You not gonna kick me out?"

He shook his head as in no with a slight smile "Of course not, you are one of the smartest girls I've ever seen Miss Rabbit" he started "I'm sure this pregnancy was unplanned and it was an accident"

Cream nodded slightly "Yes it was unplanned and I think the condom broke"

He nodded as he walked over to the window and looked outside on the field "Now Cream like I said I'm not gonna kick you out but I have an idea"

Cream started to listen about his option "I'm gonna tell your tutors and classmates that you are on a nine month course in another town"

Cream gasped at this. She can stay at home for 9 months until she has her baby "Really?"

He nodded as he turned back around to face her "Of course, but you may come to prom if you wish?"

Cream has always wanted to go to prom but not with a pregnant belly, but she does wanna have a great time with Tails and prom was 9 months away also "Of course, I wouldn't miss prom for the world"

He chuckled at her answer "That's good, now go and get your things out of your locker and go home and stay there. Mr Prower may stay with you twice a week which will be Mondays and Fridays but the rest he has to be in school"

Cream was really happy about this option, she thanked the principle and left his office. Amy and Rouge saw her come out and ran up to her "What happened?" they both said

"I'm not kicked out of school" Cream smiled "He is gonna lie to my tutors saying that im on a nine month course in another town"

Rouge and Amy were surprised at that. Cream opened her locker and took her things out of it "I'll see you at home"

Cream left her locker and then saw Tails walking up to her "Hey Creampuff, what's with all the stuff?"

"Promise you won't faint or freak out?"

"Of course not" said Tails. Cream whispered in his ear and Tails eyes went wide…he fainted

Cream sweat dropped "Well…that could of went better"

**Wow im glad that Cream isn't kicked out of school ^^ the next few chapters will be about Sonamy yay since I haven't put much of them in it and there will be some Silvaze too, review me and love you too ^^ xxxx**


	27. A Sweet Rescue

**YES WE HIT OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thanks everyone it means a lot, lets see what this chapter will be about, enjoy**

Its been a week since Cream's pregnancy which only Amy, Rouge, Tails and the principle know about. Amy has been slightly jealous at all of her friends, Tails and Cream are gonna be a family, Rouge and Knuckles are in a relationship, Julie has been hanging out with her new boyfriend Maroon, Lulu has been seeing someone recently, Shadow and Tikal are still growing strong, Blaze and Silver have been hanging out together but Blaze is still jealous of Shadow's relationship.

Amy was not sure if Sonic loves her or not. Amy is in love with Sonic but Sally is still ruining everything. She was sitting on the one of the football benches with her earphones in her ears, her eyes were closed while taking in the music.

Prom was also coming up in 9 months and she is hoping that Sonic will ask her soon, apparently its bad luck for the girl to ask out a guy. She rose up and started to take a walk around the field thinking about the blue hedgehog and also about this other guy…Sonny. Both Sonic and Sonny have the same attitude and cocky nature.

"Both Sonic and Sonny act the same" muttered Amy as she continued to listen to her music "I guess I'll have to date both to see who I like best" she said to herself "Wait I cant do that, that's just wrong. Get your act together Amy"

Amy then heard her favourite song come on and she started to sing along to the words

_You're a one-of-a-one,a one-of-a-kind__  
__That you only find once in a lifetime__  
__Made to fit like a fingerprint__  
__A code that clicks and opens a gold mine___

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure__  
__When I found you, it was all pitter-patter_

She took out her earphones from her ears and also out of her IPod and the music was blearing out from it really loud. She was swaying her hips to the music every time she took a step, Amy enjoys singing when no one is around and today was her lucky day.

_Secretly, hit the lottery 'cause you're__  
__Brighter than all of the Northern Lights__  
__You speak to me, even in my dreams__  
__Wouldn't let you go for even the highest price___

_They say one man's trash is another girl's treasure__  
__So if it's up to me, I'm gonna keep you forever_

Meanwhile, Sonic was running away from Sally once again who was forcing him to go to prom with her. And of course he being a kind boy saying he'll think about it. But he wants to ask Amy to go prom with him but just as friends, his feelings are all over the place when it comes to Amy. One minute he thinks he loves her and the next he doesn't.

_'Cause I understand you__  
__We see eye-to-eye__  
__Like a double rainbow in the sky__  
__And wherever you go, so will I__  
__'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

Sonic's ears perked up at that singing voice, he came out from his hiding spot when he tried to hide up from Sally. He turned and saw Amy singing while taking a walk with a huge smile on her face, he knew he had to follow her to see where she will end up.

_Was a phenomenon when you came along__  
__Yeah, our chemistry was more than science__  
__It was deafening, loud like lightning__  
__It was striking, you couldn't deny it___

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure__  
__The two of us together, make everything glitter___

_'Cause I understand you__  
__We see eye-to-eye__  
__Like a double rainbow in the sky__  
__And wherever you go, so will I__  
__'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

Amy's voice was like an angels. What she didn't know was that she was walking into a territory full of perverted guys and Amy's choice of clothes today was shorts that came up to her thighs, a white vest top that shows off her belly and also shows off some of her breast cleavage, a blue demi jacket and heeled dolly shoes and her hair was also down.

"Shit" Sonic cursed himself with worry "I gotta help her"

Amy stopped singing and saw 4 boys standing in front of her. She turned off her iPod "Umm so-sorry"

One of the boys grinned at her and started to rub her arm "That is one sexy voice you have there baby" he said, Amy was starting to shake in fear "Wanna put that mouth to good use in my pants?"

Amy was about to run off but they all grabbed her and started to rub her body all over. She started to cry at this "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried

One of the boys went to unbutton her shorts but then he was pulled away from her. The other 3 let of Amy and saw Sonic stood there "How dare you touch her like that on school grounds? Cant you see you scared her?"

The boys just grinned up at him and got into a fighting stance "What you gonna do about it blue boy? She cant say that she enjoyed it"

Amy was so scared about what had happened to her and she was also crying. Sonic pushed them aside and went to Amy's aid. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and glared at the 4 students "YOU GUYS HAVE SICK AND TWISTED MINDS! CANT YOU SEE THAT AMY WAS FRIGHTNED!?"

Amy hugged Sonic tighter through her tears. Sonic knew these guys wont give up easy, he pulled out from Amy's arms and stood up "You lot aren't gonna leave are you?"

They all shook their heads in no "Nope, she is ours and we will fight for it"

"Then so be it" said Sonic as he ran up them and they also charged for him. Amy was shocked that Sonic was protecting her from these perverted students; she stayed on the ground just watching the fight happen.

Sonic punched one of the guys in the stomach and it knocked him out. Rain and thunder started to come around the school and rain drops were coming down fast, Sonic span into a ball and did the homing attack on the other 3 boys and that also knocked them down. He picked up all 4 boys from their shirt collars with a firm glare on his face "If I see you four hurt Amy again, I'll kill you…UNDERSTAND!?"

The boys nodded quickly in fear, he let them go and they ran off. Sonic looked back at Amy who was soaking wet from the rain, he walked up to her, took off his jacket and placed it on her head "Come on, let's get you out of the rain"

Sonic helped Amy up and they started to walk back into the school building, then all of a sudden Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and they blushed "Thank you for saving me Sonic" she blushed with a slight smile

"You're welcome Ames" he blushed with a small smile "Anything for you"

Sonic knew this was the perfect time to ask her since they were alone "Amy, will you go to prom with me?"

Amy blushed even more, she looked over at him with a smile "Of course I will Sonic"

But there was more "And lets skip school and come on a date with me"

Amy gasped, Sonic picked her up in his arms in bridal style. They both blushed with a smile and Sonic ran off at his super speed and left the school. But what they both don't know was that a certain jealous raging hybrid chipmunk was watching with evil in her eyes.

**A SONAMY DATE GUYS! And Sally isn't gonna quit, she is so jealous of Amy now, I wonder whats gonna happen on this date and that will be in the next chapter, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	28. The Perfect Date

**Here is the date chapter, oohh I wonder what they will get up to? Enjoy**

Sonic skid to a halt with Amy still in his arms. Everyone around them were used to seeing Sonic around the town even though he is a famous rock star, Amy jumped out of his arms with a wild messy hair "AHHH LOOK AT MY HAIR!" she yelled as she saw it in a shop window. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, her bangs covered her eyes and all off her quills were sticking out "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"With pleasure" he chuckled "Come on" he took her hand and led her to a hair salon where Rouge now works for.

"I didn't mean literally" she muttered under her breath

Sonic rolled his eyes playful as he dragged her into the shop. The hairdresser was looking at them with wonder "Oh my gosh, what on earth happened to your hair?" she said with a shock

Sonic gave off a nervous laugh "That was my fault and now I want her to look pretty again"

Amy blushed when he called her pretty, her heart was banging so hard in her chest that it could burst. The woman smiled at the blue hedgehog "Of course I will Sonic, but first can I have an autograph from you?"

She pulled out her book from her apron and gave it to him "Of course and who I name this to?"

She giggled "Lola that's my name"

Sonic signed his name in her book saying 'To Lola, you are way past cool, from Sonic' Lola was the manager of this hair salon since she owns it "Don't worry Amy since that is your name, Rouge is a great client and she has told me a lot about you" she smiled "Come and sit"

Amy sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Lola started to work on her hair. Sonic sat in the waiting area reading a hairstyle magazine and saw a really good one. He walked up to Lola and showed her the one that Amy would look great with, Lola looked at with a smile and nodded at him and began to work.

**30mins later**

"There, all done" smiled Lola "Take a look Amy, this is what Sonic wanted you to have"

Amy gasped at her hair and it no longer looked like a hay stack, her bangs were no longer covering her eyes, they were shortened up so she could see better. Her quills were still long but they were now past her shoulders since Lola had cut them, her headband was gone and was replaced with a red rose in them, the quills were slightly puffed up at the back which were in place by hair spray. Amy looked amazing "Oh my gosh, I look amazing"

Sonic smiled at this, he knew that he made the right choice for her "What do you think Amy? You like it?"

Amy got out of the chair and tackled him with a hug "I LOVE IT!" she cheered with glee

Lola smiled at the pair with a wink "It's on the house guys"

Sonic and Amy thanked her and left the shop for their 'friends' date. They were walking towards the mall to have a browse at the shops, they walked into clothe shops, game stores for video games and so on. They were now at the food court having something eat which was the yummy McDonald's and it was their favourite "You having fun Sonic?" asked Amy as she took a bite out of her chicken nugget

He nodded as he took a sip from his coke "I asked you out on this date didn't I? Of course I'm having fun Ames" he smiled "And no raging hybrid could spoil it"

Amy giggled at that, she knows that the raging hybrid is Sally. Amy is glad that her and Sonic are friends but she wants to be more than that, she worries that Sonic doesn't feel the same way she does "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I saw a game arcade across the street if you wanna go there?" asked Sonic as he placed his rubbish in the trash.

Amy nodded with a smile "Sure, I could use some fun"

They both left the food court towards the game arcade. Not too far behind them was the jealous Sally not too close behind. She has been spying on them through their date which was wrong "How could Sonic date that poor skank?" she cursed under her breath "He should be with me, I can give him everything that she cant"

Sally walked into the game arcade and saw them approaching a singing machine. Sally hide up behind the 'Wreck It-Ralph' game to spy on them.

Amy and Sonic picked up the microphone plus it was also a dancing game too, they both decided on the one song that describes what they are doing. They got into their positions on the dance mats and the voice came on "READY! SET! GO!"

The music started to play and the arrows came onto the screen, Sonic and Amy started to follow the steps and now the lyrics were now coming onto the screen and they started to sing the lyrics

**Sonic+Amy: ** _Rolling around at the speed of sound,__  
__Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.__  
__Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,__  
__Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!__  
__Must keep on moving ahead,__  
__No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.__  
__Trusting in what you can't see,__  
__Take my lead I'll set you free._

Sally's jaw hit the ground, Sonic and Amy were singing together for the first time. She saw that their game scores were really high with the dance moves and the singing. She growling in jealousy, that she be her up there with him, not Amy.

**Sonic+Amy: **_Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through, follow me.  
Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through prove it to you._

_Follow me!  
Oh yeah!_

Amy and Sonic looked at each other huge smiling faces with a few laughs. They weren't breaking a sweat with all of these dance moves. Their game scores were tied so far, Sally on the other hand just kept glaring at Amy with HER Sonic.

**Sonic+Amy: **_Danger is lurking around every turn,  
Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.  
I know with some luck that I'll make it through,  
Got no other options, only one thing to do!  
I don't care what lies ahead,  
No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.  
Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.  
Take my lead, I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through, follow me.  
Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through, prove it to you._

_Follow me!  
Follow me!_

_I'll make it through,  
Oh Yeah!_

The music stopped. Both Sonic and Amy were panting with tiredness, they both shared the same score "Looks like we both won" laughed Amy as she leaned against Sonic trying to get her breath back.

Sonic chuckled slightly "Looks like it, let's go and drink" Amy agreed but then all of a sudden she slipped off from the machine but she didn't land on the floor. She found Sonic's arm around her waist "You okay?" he blushed

Amy blushed too "I'm fine"

Sonic and Amy's lips were only a few centimetres apart. Sonic began to pull Amy closer to him, Amy's breath was caught in her throat. Sonic was going to kiss her! She began to close her eyes, their lips were about to touch-

BAM! Something hit Amy on the back of the head, Amy felt her head with her hand and it was all sticky. Sonic pulled his head away from Amy "Amy? Are you okay?"

Amy pulled her hand away and saw what it was. The sticky substance was toffee popcorn with melted butter. Amy's new hair was ruined "SOMEONE THREW TOFFEE POPCORN AT ME!" Sonic began to help her get out the popcorn out from her hair but he knew she needs to have a hair wash to get it out.

Sally grinned at her victory, since her first plan failed. Yes, she was the one who sent those 4 boys after Amy to make Sonic make feel Amy disgusting and gross, she slowly left the arcade and began to walk back to school "That was a close one…Sonic's lips will be mine" she grinned with an evil laugh.

**THEY ALMOST KISSED AND SALLY RUINED IT! She doesn't know when to quit :( and I cant believe it was her that sent those boys after Amy on school grounds. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	29. Shadow Talks With Blaze

**Im back ^^ I'm glad that everyone is liking this story as much as I am, it makes me very happy, enjoy**

Blaze couldn't take it anymore, her jealousy was getting the best of her right now. The things that Tikal said to her was horrible and very upsetting, Blaze has been hanging out with Silver to get over Shadow buts its not working too well. Every time she sees Shadow and Tikal holding hands or kissing each other Blaze gets upset and angry and tends to break something.

"Why does love have to hurt?" she said to herself "No one will ever love me, I'm such a jealous old cat"

She walked down the hallway to find her friends but then found Sonic outside the girls shower room, what was he doing there "Sonic?" she said as she walked up to him "What are you doing here?"

Sonic turned and saw Blaze "Oh hey Blaze, me and Amy went out to have some fun and someone threw a bucket of toffee popcorn with melted butter and it landed on Amy's head. So she is having a show to get it all off"

Blaze understood that, the shower door flung open and Amy came out with nice clean hair, she beamed with a smile "Ahh much better" she smiled

Blaze smiled at Amy "Wow Amy that's a nice hair style" she said "Where did you get that?"

Amy looked at Blaze and then at Sonic "Mr blue stud here made my hair a mess, so he took me to the hair salon for a nice hairdo"

Blaze giggled slightly, she said bye to them and continued to walk down the hallway. As she walked she saw Tikal walking in her direction, Blaze was hoping that she wouldn't say anything "Remember what I said" muttered Tikal as she looked at Blaze in the eyes "Leave Shadow alone"

Blaze's calm look turned into an angry on, she threw her books to the ground and stormed up the female echidna "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Blaze yelled "ME AND SHADOW USE TO BE CLOSE FRIENDS!"

Tikal jumped at Blaze's outburst "I just hate the fact that you are in love with my Shadow"

Rouge and Knuckles were walking hand-in-hand down the hallway and they noticed that Blaze and Tikal were talking "This wont end well" said Knuckles

Rouge nodded "You go and find Silver and Shadow, while I deal with these jealous ladies"

Knuckles pecked Rouge on the lips "You be careful, I love you"

Rouge blushed with a smile "I love you too"

While Knuckles went to find Silver and Shadow, Rouge flapped her wings and flew up to them "Alright what's all this about now?"

"YOU TELL LITTLE MISS PERFECT HERE!" Blaze yelled as flames formed in her palms "I WAS HAVING A WALK UNTIL SHE SAID SOMETHING TO ME!"

Tikal was now getting angry, her palms began to have sparkles form in them kind of like Zelda's powers "All I told you was to leave Shadow alone"

Rouge looked at them both and placed her hands on their shoulders "Come on girls, fighting over a guy is just childish and stupid" she said "Just shake hands and be friends. Tikal you have to remember that Shadow's was Blaze's first crush"

Tikal looked up at Rouge who was flying above them "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU _BATGIRL_!" Tikal's sparkling palms pushed Rouge up and she banged her whole body on the ceiling.

Blaze caught her friend before she hit the ground, Rouge was completely knocked out from that impact "HOW DARE YOU HURT ME FRIEND!" yelled Blaze "That does it, you have been a real pain in my backside this past month and now I can fight you"

"Come and get me…princess" glared Tikal as she held out her sparkling palms

Blaze's flames got bigger, the girls started to fire balls at each other and they both dodging them. As the fight went on, Knuckles returned with Silver and Shadow and to find Rouge knocked out on the ground "ROUGE!" he yelled as he ran to her aid and held her close.

Blaze forgot that Shadow and Silver were here as she charged at Tikal who was getting weak after using so much energy "THIS IS FOR TAKING MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND!" Blaze's fired hand was on Tikal's arm and it was starting to burn

"AHHHH!" yelled Tikal as she was now in pain "LET ME GO!"

Silver used his powers to lift up Blaze as she let go of Tikal's arm, Shadow ran up to Tikal and held her close as she was now crying tears of pain. Blaze stopped her rage and her flames vanished, she was shocked about what she just did. Silver placed Blaze on the ground and looked at her with sad eyes "When you said future boyfriend…it wasn't me was it?"

Blaze looked at Silver with tears and then back at Shadow "I..I…Excuse me" Blaze ran off in tears, Shadow let go of his girlfriend

"I'll go and talk to her" he said to her "I'll be right back okay"

Tikal only nodded while holding her burnt arm. Shadow started to run to catch up with his former friend and he found her on the floor hugging her knees with tears rolling down her face "Blaze"

Blaze didn't wanna look at Shadow, she felt disgusted about what she did to Tikal and he must be angry "What do you want?" she cried "Leave me alone"

Shadow sighed, he sat down next to her and took her hands into his "Blaze listen to me, I love Tikal with all of my heart but at the same time I love you as well"

Blaze looked into his ruby red eyes with a smile "Really?"

He nodded with a frown "But not as the way you think it means" he said, Blaze sighed sadly and her tears returned "Blaze, you are one of my closest friends I have ever had. I know dating Sally must had hurt you but she asked me out to one date and I said yes, after that we became a couple"

Blaze continued to listen, Sally has never told her his side to the story "She forced me to say those horrible words about you to everyone, but when I found out she cheated on me I left"

Shadow got up from the floor and looked at the wall, Blaze wiped her eyes as she got up too "Where did you go?" she said with a low voice

"I went all over the place to get away from here" he muttered "But when it became summer break, I saw Tikal getting sexually harassed by some street thugs"

Blaze was feeling really guilty now, but she continued to listen to his story "I saved her from them of course and we just connected, some kind of light form around us and we knew we could leave each other. I live with her and her parents, I love Tikal so much and I cant leave her"

Blaze sighed "I'm sorry, I really am its just th-"

"I knew you had a crush on me for a long time" he said with a small smile as he looked into her honey eyes "But you have to realise that there are more guys out there…like Silver"

Blaze slightly blushed at Silver's name "He can do some much better than me"

Shadow chuckled slightly "He admitted that he only wants you…he loves you but you cant see that yet, I love you like a little sister Blaze and you should get over this silly little crush on me and go and date Silver"

Blaze laughed slightly, Shadow is right there are more people out there but hey she is glad that Shadow loves her but like a sibling "I guess I should say sorry?"

"Yes say sorry to Tikal and I'll make sure she says it to you too" he said as he held Blaze's hand and led her to his girlfriend and Silver and this time Blaze didn't blush at Shadow's touch

Tikal now had a bandage around her arm "Blaze I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Rouge and to hurt you. I was just so angry that you liked Shadow"

"Its fine, I'm sorry too" Blaze said "Me and Shadow love each other like brother and sister so its fine" Then she walked up to Silver and without a warning. Blaze kissed him on the lips, Silver couldn't react, she pulled away "I was wondering if we could boyfriend and girlfriend Silver?"

Silver's jaw dropped to the ground, he picked Blaze up and span her around "OH BOY! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" and then he kissed her and she kissed back with blushing red faces.

**Awwww now Silver and Blaze are together and she is no longer jealous of Shadow's relationship, and yes Shadow is right everyone, your first love isn't your only love there are plenty of fish in the sea, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	30. Sally's New Scheme

**Hey guys im back, a new chapter is here XD sorry I haven't updated, I have recently moved into my apartment with my boyfriend so the internet has been abit slow, so enjoy**

Ever since Blaze and Tikal have stopped fighting over Shadow, they have became BFFs. Tikal's arm was linked with Blaze's as they walked down the street on their way to meet up with Cream as she no longer goes to school because of her pregnancy "I cant believe she is expecting a baby" said Tikal "What will her mother say about it?"

Blaze looked at her friend with ears against her head "Well…her mother isn't with her anymore, she died from cancer when Cream was ten"

Tikal gasped, she had no idea that Cream's mother has died "Oh gosh, I'm so sor-"

"Hey its okay" Blaze said with a smile "Cream only gets upset when someone mentions her"

As they were getting closer to the mansion, they saw the girl that they didn't wanna see. Sally was sitting on a public bench talking on the phone, Blaze and Tikal slowly hid behind a tree to listen in on her conversation.

"I NEED THE JOB DONE BEFORE PROM!" yelled Sally as she screamed down the phone "I NEED THAT PINK BITCH AWAY FROM _MY _SONIC!"

Blaze and Tikal started to get angry, just what is gonna happen to Amy? "I DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING FLIRT WITH HER AND ASK HER OUT AND DO IT NOW!"

Sally slammed her phone shut with an angry look and stormed off. Blaze and Tikal came out from their hiding place and looked in the direction she left "What was that all about?" asked Blaze as she looked at Tikal

"No idea but we need to warn Amy about what we have just heard" said Tikal "Just who was she talking to down the line?"

"I don't know" Blaze said "I know that it's a guy for one, lets follow her"

They both started to follow Sally to see where she ends up. Then they saw her walk out into an open meadow with her arms folded "That weasel better not fail, I loved him once and that pissed off Shadow"

Could she be talking about Fang the Weasel? Sally then grinned "This plan will be perfect"

Blaze and Tikal didn't wanna hear any more so they left disgusted, she doesn't know when to quit "This is disgusting, Amy deserves more happiness than she does" Tikal said with a glare "I might not know Sally but I know a horrible person when I see one"

Blaze looked at her friend and then her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text message "Damn, I forgot we are meant to go dress hunting with everyone else"

They both ran towards out of the meadow and off to the mall

/

Blaze and Tikal found the rest of the girls outside of the mall, Cream was with them too who now had a small bulge in her stomach where hers and Tails' baby is growing. When she went for her check-up the nurse said that the baby is a hybrid which is half rabbit and half fox. Plus her pregnancy wont be a full 9 months since it's a hybrid, Cream will only be pregnant for 5 months max and prom is in 5 months.

"Hey sorry we are late" panted Tikal "We were walking a bit slow"

Cream giggled slightly has she placed a hand on her stomach "Then why were you running?"

"No reason, lets go dress shopping" smiled Blaze, all the girls then walked into a dress shop with all different types of dresses "Oohh wow, these dresses look great"

A shop clerk walked in their direction and greeted them "Hello ladies, how may I help you?"

"We are looking for some prom dresses" smiled Rouge but then she looked in Cream's direction "Oh we need a special dress for our friend, she's pregnant and we need to dress to fit round her belly"

She nodded "Of course, I will make it myself. How far along are you dear?"

Cream gave off a nervous smile and a nervous giggle "I'm one month along and the nurse said I have four months left since I'm pregnant with a hybrid"

She nodded again "Alright then, if you follow me at the back so I can measure you and you may pick what fabric you would like"

Cream smiled "Okay" she then smiled at her friends "Have fun"

"Call me if you need anything ladies" then she left with Cream behind her

Blaze, Tikal, Amy, Rouge, Lulu and Julie started to try on different dresses. Blaze tried on a silver like dress that came under her knees "What do you guys think?"

They all looked at her with a smile "Wow that looks great" they all said

Tikal was wearing a black dress that reached her feet, Rouge's dress was red with no straps that also reached her feet, Julie's dress was lavender that came under her knees, Lulu's dress was pink to match her hair and that also came under her knees while Amy's dress was a navy blue to match Sonic's fur.

"Wow I think we should buy these dresses" smiled Lulu "They look great on us"

They all agreed and saw the prices, they almost fainted at the prices. They all cost $500 "Wow that's a lot of money" said Julie "But I need this dress to impress my lovely Maroon"

The shop clerk returned with Cream with a bright smile "Girls you may put them on reserve until prom approaches, I'll keep them safe for you"

They all smiled at that and they gave her the dresses. They all left the shop to continue their shop hunts, they all got their prom shoes to match their dresses, hair items and jewellery. Blaze and Tikal knew they had to warn Amy about what they heard earlier "Amy, can we talk in private?"

Amy turned round and nodded towards them "Sure what is it?"

Blaze and Tikal took her arms and pulled her near the food court "Well, we saw Sally on the way to meet up with you guys"

"WHAT!"

Tikal placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and looked at her firmly "Amy, she has something planned and she knows that Sonic is taking you to prom…She was talking to some guy to flirt with you to make Sonic move on to her"

Amy was shocked at this, but who is the guy she needs to watch out for? "So who's the guy?"

"We don't know for sure" said Blaze "But she said she loved him once and made Shadow angry…I think the guy you need to watch out for is Shadow's ex best friend…Fang the Weasel"

**What did you think? Sorry it was slightly trashy but I had no idea how to write it up, looks like Amy needs to watch out for Fang, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	31. Sally Gets Dunked

**A new chapter is here, btw I made a great chocolate cake today for dessert after mine and the boyfriends dinner tonight, he loves my baking XD anyway enough about food, lets get on with the chapter**

After shopping for prom stuff, all of girls part ways to go home apart from Rouge and Cream since they live with band and they looked over at Amy who has been quiet for the rest of the shopping spree, Amy was thinking about what Blaze and Tikal said to her about Sally and what they heard. Cream looked back at her "Amy? Are you okay? You look distant"

Amy snapped out of her trance and did a smile at her pregnant friend "Oh its nothing, don't worry about me, you have the little one to worry about"

Cream has been worrying about her baby, she is worried that it might not survive since it's a hybrid child "I am worrying about it since it's a hybrid but we are more worried about you"

Rouge looked at Amy in the eyes and can tell she is lying "Come on Amy, what did Blaze and Tikal say to you?"

She took a deep breath and started to talk "They told me that Sally has a new plan up her sleeve to get Sonic" she said "She was talking to some guy called Fang or whatever and making him to flirt with me so Sonic can move on to her"

Cream began to open her mouth but then she saw Tails above her "TAILS!" she yelled with excitement

Tails flew down in front of her with a big smile on his face "Hey Creampuff, are you and the baby okay? No problems?"

Rouge giggled at his over protectiveness "Foxy she is fine, she would of called you if something was wrong, oh I almost forgot you having a boy or a girl?"

They both shrugged "We're not sure but we have another scan in a few weeks to see" smiled Tails but then he frowned "But the nurse said that Cream will be pregnant for five months since it's a hybrid baby, and we are both worried that it wont live after its born"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" said Amy "Cream is a strong girl and so is this baby, I'm sure it will be alright"

Rouge smiled at this, since Cream is the only daughter to Vanilla she can continue her mother's legacy but it depends if the baby will live or not. She flapped her wings and started to hover "I'll head on back, I'll see you guys at home"

They all waved up at her as Rouge left. As Rouge was flying she saw all of her friends with their guys, Shadow was carrying Tikal's shopping bags as they held hands down the street, Silver and Blaze were snuggling under a tree in the park, Julie and Maroon were sharing a smoothie on a public bench and Lulu was with her new man who she has been seeing, he was a brown rabbit with bright blue eyes with red rimmed glasses over them, his hair was yellow and he was wearing Goth like clothes and so was Lulu.

Rouge grinned at this, looks like Lulu is into Goths and basically Lulu is one herself. And it looks like she is too shy to tell everyone about him.

Rouge was almost home to greet her loving Knucklehead until she saw Sally wondering around, she glared down at the girl and swooped down in front of her and scaring the living daylights of her "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" she yelled in fright

Rouge just rolled her eyes "I don't care…Why are you trying to ruin Amy's life?"

She just grinned up at her with a horrible evil look on her face "Because she is taking Sonic away from me, plus she has been a loser since she was born"

Rouge placed her bags down and slowly walked up to her with a death glare "She deserves him more than you do, you hurt people that you don't care about, Blaze use to be your best friend until you use to date Shadow and now you are crushing a girls dream"

Sally just laughed at her "What? She doesn't actually love him does she? He deserves me, I'm his biggest fan and I'm more hotter than her"

Rouge was starting to get angry "Biggest fan? BIGGEST FAN!" she yelled "I CAN TELL AMY LOVES HIM THE WAY HE IS NOT BECAUSE HE IS FAMOUS LIKE YOU THINK!"

Sally was starting to shake in fear from Rouge's yelling but she didn't talk as Rouge continued on "YOU JUST WANT HIM FOR FAME AND MONEY! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS YOU BITCH AMY IS NOW IN LOVE WITH HIM AND YOU CANT STOP HER!"

Sally grinned again "Oh yeah? Watch me" she said "I have the perfect plan to make Sonic mine forever and this will make that pink girl to kill herself about what I'll do" then she walked off laughing but only to get hit in the head by Rouge' Screw Kick attack "OUCH!"

Rouge picked up the fallen girl in bridal style, she also picked up her shopping bags and flew off towards a river, Rouge grinned "You ready for a dunk?"

Sally's eyes shrunk and started to beg "Please don't do this Rouge, I'm sorry please I don't want my hair to get wet"

Rouge just laughed as she flew up higher "Not good enough, have fun swimming you ugly hybrid"

Sally was hanging on Rouge for dear life as they were 50ft in the hair, Rouge held her arms out where Sally was held and then took her arms away, Sally was falling down and she was screaming "HELP ME!"

Rouge was laughing really hard at this as she was slowly flying down to the surface, everyone saw Sally come down and hit the river full blast and the water rose up to 30ft. Everyone began to laugh when Sally got up, her hair was covered with mud and twigs, her blue clothes turned a horrible greenish brown, she lost one of her shoes and a small fish was in her mouth "HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rouge but then her laughed turned into an angry look "IF I HEAR YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT AMY AGAIN IT WILL TWO HUNDRED FOOT UNDERSTAND?!"

Sally spat the fish out from her mouth and walked off angry by leaving muddy foot prints on the ground. Rouge picked up her bags and flew off home covered by giggles "Revenge is sweet"

**HAHAHAHAHA! XD serves Sally right for saying those things about Amy, what did you think about that, hehe I thought what Rouge did to her was bloody great XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	32. Fang The Weasel

**I'm back once again, now for all of you that are wondering for the next chapter for 'Sally's Revenge' that's on hold, I haven't abandoned it, its ON HOLD cause I have recently got an apartment with my boyfriend, I am working in the mornings so im pretty tired in the afternoons and the internet is slightly laggy since im in a new area.**

Today was a VERY hot day in Station Square, the golden trio have decided to hang out at the beach but Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are gonna have to meet up with them later since they have a beach concert to do. And today was the day that Lulu is gonna introduce the guy she has been seeing, everyone made it the beach that the one area that no one goes to.

They all placed their things down and took off their clothes to show off their swimming gear, Amy's was a sky blue bikini with pink flowers on them, Cream's was also a bikini that was white with yellow flowers and also her baby bump was getting bigger each day since it's a hybrid, Rouge's was a red bikini with black flowers.

Blaze's was just a one piece swim wear which was dark purple, Julie's was also a one piece but it was lime green and Tikal's a black bikini. Shadow's swim shorts were black and red, Silver's was sky blue and Maroon's was orange.

"Ahhh nothing like a good day at the beach" sighed Maroon as he started to rubbed sun cream on Julie's shoulders

They all agreed "Yeah, the weather is great and nothing to disturb us" said Rouge as she placed her shades over her eyes "I hope my Knuckie-Poo hurry's back, I want some sugar from him"

Cream was slowly rubbing her baby bump and looked at Rouge with a worried look "You're not gonna have sex with him are you?"

Rouge blushed at her words "No honey, I mean like a nice cuddle and a kiss or two"

Then behind everyone was Lulu and her man. They all greeted her "Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Zero. Zero this is the golden trio" smiled Lulu, she was wearing a pink bikini with black strips

Zero smiled at everyone with a wave "Nice to meet you all"

"Wow so you're the guy that Lulu kept a secret?" smiled Julie as she snuggled into Maroon's arms "She never said anything"

Zero wrapped his arms around Lulu "Yeah well, she was worried what you guys would think"

While everyone was talking with Lulu's new boyfriend, Amy was still worried about Sally's evil plan. Why cant Sally leave her alone? All Amy wants is someone to love her, a tear escaped her eye "I LOVE SONIC!"

The trio looked over at Amy with shock, this is the first time she has admitted it "Wha-What did you say?" asked Blaze with shock written on her face

Amy turned round with tears falling down her face. Everyone went into more shock at her tears "I love Sonic" she chocked through her tears "I promised myself I would fall for him but…I lied to everyone"

Cream got up with a slight struggle and walked towards her "What do you mean?"

Amy looked into her eyes and then Rouge's with tears "I'm so sorry girls, when I first saw him on TV I fell for him immediately. I couldn't tell you, but the more I kept it to myself the more guilty I became"

Rouge and Cream looked at each other with shock, Amy couldn't bear to look at them right now and she broke into a run "AMY WAIT!" yelled Cream but then Rouge held her back "We have to go after her"

"Just let her cool off Cream" said Rouge "Plus you cant chase after her in your condition"

Tikal knew that Team Chaos' concert is in the direction that Amy ran off too, she smiled at this. Seeing Sonic will make her feel better "Don't worry, I think she is off to see Sonic sing"

"But she thinks we are mad at her" frowned Cream "I was just shocked that's all"

Everyone decided to wait till she comes back so they all decided to wait till they have any fun but god knows how long they will be waiting for.

/

Only 400 yards down the beach was Fang the Weasel, Sally had told him that they were off to the beach today. He was a purple weasel with sky blue eyes, he was wearing a cowboy hat, brown sneakers and brown shorts, how he got his name was that he had a large fang coming out of his mouth "Where is that pink brat?" he sneered "Sally owes me big time"

As he was walking he saw the whole gang there but no Amy, then his eyes caught Shadow's figure. He started to get uneasy "Maybe he won't see me? I mean I did steal Sally from him"

"Think again" said a low voice

Fang nearly crapped himself, he turned round and saw Shadow behind him "Err hey old pal" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'M NOT YOUR PAL!" shouted Shadow "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now? You stole that bitch that I use to call the love of my life"

Fang just snicker "Really? She told me she was single and that she wanted me to be her man"

Tikal saw what was happening, she ran up to Shadow "Shadow please, fighting wont so-"

"OH SHUT UP YOU SKANK!" yelled Fang in her face "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND EMO KID HERE!"

Shadow pulled his girlfriend behind him to protect her "DON'T YOU INSULT HER! I'M NOT AN EMO OR A KID…I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

Fang then pulled out his toy gun and shot out a wine cork and it hit Shadow in the eye. Shadow held his eye as he fell to the ground "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, Tikal kneelt down beside him

"Let me see" she said, Shadow took his hand away and she gasped at the sight, his eye was slightly bleeding and was starting to swell up with a bright blueish black bruise "Oh god, we have to take you to the nurse-"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Shadow got up as he held his injured eye, but Fang was gone after Shadow fell. Rouge flew above them to see what was going on but then she saw a speck of purple running under her as she was flying "ROUGE, FOLLOW THAT BASTARD!"

Rouge then knew it was Fang and nodded "Tikal take Shadow to the nurse, while I follow Fang and Blaze will find Sally. She has to be around here somewhere"

Tikal nodded as she helped Shadow "Find Amy while you are there, I think he is trying to find her to do Sally's dirty work"

She nodded and flew off, she told Blaze to find Sally then Blaze was gone in a flash. While Rouge was off to search for Fang.

**I will put this into 3 parts, uh oh looks like Fang is here guys :O I hope this plan fails like the others did, Shadow was not happy to see Fang again and he had every right to be angry at him to taking Sally years ago, FINALLY Amy confessed about being in love with Sonic but where did she run off to? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	33. Vanilla's Mothers Day

**Im back, thanx for all the reviews and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Enjoy**

Cream was in a different location, she had lied to the group saying that she is gonna check out the town shops but really she is gonna see her mother since today is Mother's Day. She was still in her bikini but with a jacket over the top and a skirt for the bottom, in her hands were yellow roses with a little card in there:

_Dear Moma_

_Happy Mothers Day_

_Lots of love_

_Cream x_

She approached the cemetery gates and opened them, her baby was now slightly kicking in her stomach like she can sense that her mom is upset. Cream smiled sadly at this "Yes baby, we are gonna see grandma"

She approached her mother's grave and knelt down in front of it with tears in her eyes "Happy Mother's day moma" she placed the roses on her mother's gravestone, there were also 2 other bunch of flowers, pink tulips were from Amy and white daisy's from Rouge "You must be so disappointed in me about me getting pregnant so young" she said

"I'm more disappointed in myself" she cried "But at the same time I'm happy about this" she smiled slightly "And me and Tails have already came up with names…for a boy we decided on Lewis and for a girl we chose…Vanilla but Nilly for short"

A wind brushed through Cream's brown hair and she knew right away it was her mother's presence in the wind. Cream's tears escaped her eyes and blew away with the wind, she got up and she froze. In the distance with a white figure with long rabbit ears, brown hair with matching brown eyes and a purple dress, she had the gentlest smile you would ever see. This figure also had a light blue line surrounding her body "Hello my dear Creamy" she spoke

"Mom?"

The ghost was Vanilla, she didn't walk since she started to float up to her daughter, Cream was speechless at this "Hello dear" she said gently at Cream "How are you keeping?"

Cream didn't speak at first since this was so shocking but amazing at the same time, she slowly began to smile "I've been fine mom, so are Amy and Rouge"

"Ahh yes, those little devils" Vanilla chuckled as she sat on her headstone while Cream sat back down on the grass in front of her mother's headstone "I see that they have found someone special…like you"

Cream giggled at her mother's spirit "But yes I am upset at you getting pregnant at this age with a hybrid baby but…im happy too"

Cream placed her hands on her forming baby bump with wonder "How come mother?"

Vanilla smiled slightly at her daughter with a loving smile "You get to continue my legacy"

Cream now gets it, she was the only living relative on her mother's side and having this baby will be the next generation. She smiled back up at her mother "Oh I get it now moma-"

Vanilla interrupted her "I can tell that my grandbaby will live and also what you will be having honey"

Cream looked at her mother's ghost form and went quiet "But the nurse said that my baby might die"

Vanilla shook her head with a slight giggle "Don't take things to heart dear, some nurses make mistakes but you will be surprised what will come out for your belly…I have to go now dear, my time is up"

Cream's tears returned in her eyes "Please don't go moma"

Vanilla rose up after sitting on her headstone and smiled sadly at her daughter "Don't feel sad Cream, its just how the afterlife works. The next time I'll see you is at the birth of your child"

"You'll be there?"

She nodded "Of course I will, I love you so much honey and please don't morn over me any longer…concentrate on the little one on the way, bye dear"

Then Vanilla's ghost vanished into thin air and left Cream all alone. Cream left the cemetery and done a real smile as she left "I love you too mother" she closed the gates began to walk back to the beach where everyone else was.

**Sorry it was really short but I had to do something special for this chapter since its mothers day, and I thought this was sweet but abit sad at the same time, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	34. Amy's Feelings

**Hey guys, im back and this chapter will just be about Amy and about her feelings about Sonic, enjoy**

Amy had stopped crying waterfalls and found herself quite a long way from her friends, she sat above a rock pool swirling a stick in the water to make shapes. She sighed, she had finally got it of her chest about loving Sonic and she hopes that Sonic wont find out anytime soon "Love stinks" she said with a frown.

While she was swirling the stick in the water, it made a shape of Sonic's face with those attractive green eyes and his bright smile, she blushed at this. Her mind was telling her that she was too young for a relationship and he doesn't love you that way and her heart was telling her to tell him that she loves him before he is gone for good.

"No, no" she said as she turned her face away and got up with a red face "He is rock star while I'm a girl who is a peasant and no family"

Every time she works at the café, she also talks with Sonny who is really charming and funny "I cant love two guys at the same time…well, I did confess about loving Sonic so I'll have to tell Sonny the truth"

As she was walking down the beach, she could hear the music in the distance followed by screaming fan girls and Sonic's singing voice. She will have to tell him soon or Sally will take him first "Right, I will tell him at prom" she smiled "Yes that will work, because it will be romantic"

She took off her sandals, held them and went to dip her feet into the sea walking in it, she did a little spin and her quills followed her direction, she looked out to the sun that was about to set. Its been a while since she left her friends. Amy loved watching the sunset but she wished that she had someone to share it with.

Amy:_I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it.  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon.  
So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it.  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah._

_Late night watching television,  
But how'd we get in this position.  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love,  
But I need to tell you something._

Amy giggled when she first met Sonic for the first time, how she hated him with passion but had a crush on him at the same time, how he stood up to her when Sally hurt her head. She sighed with a smile and a blushing red face.

Amy: _I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (Outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

Amy can tell that she is so much in love, all of these good memories came back to her like when Sonic asked his manger if her and her adoptive sisters could live with them, saved her from perverted students and had their friendly date as friends. She walked over a big rock near the ocean and sat on it and pulled her knees into her chest.

Amy: _It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation,  
All I wanna do is get into your head.  
Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby._

_Late night watching television,  
But how'd we get in this position.  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (No),  
But I need to tell you something._

_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (When we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_

Then Amy's eyes went wide about something, they almost kissed at the game arcade until that moment got ruined by an idiot throwing buttered popcorn at Amy but she wasn't mad for long since she was with Sonic. She doesn't love how cool he is or how charming, she loves him for all he is not what he does like Sally, what she loves about Sonic is his lime green eyes. She blushed just thinking about them.

Amy: _Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?  
I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'  
I'm running outta time, going outta my mind,  
I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something  
Yeah_

_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh I did say too much? (Did I say too much?)  
I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
When we're outta touch (When we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_(Yeah)I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (Yeah I need to tell you something)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

That song felt good to sing, she giggled with a red face "That was fun…if only I could tell him face-to-face"

"Hey Amy" said a voice

She turned round and gave off a big smile "SONIC! I'VE MISSED YOU!" she cheered, she quickly got up, ran up to him and tackled him with a big hug. They both fell on the sand laughing.

"What's got into you Miss Rose?" he laughed as Amy was on top of him "You missed me that much?"

Amy giggled and go off of him, she looked deep into his eyes and her eyes gave off cute anime sparkles in them with a red face and a big smile "Of course I did, I LOVE YOU!" she quickly covered her mouth

"Wh-What?" Sonic questioned with a red face himself "You love me?"

"Err as a friend I mean" she quickly added, she turned away from him muttering to herself "Stupid, stupid, stupid"

Sonic shook his blush off and touched her shoulders and turned her around, he gave her a gentle smile "Come on, lets go for a walk"

He held out his hand for her to take, she blushed and took it. They both started to walk on the sand to start their walk…as friends.

**Oohh Amy XD you had to tell him you loved him as a friend, watch what you say next time XD the song belongs to Carly Rae Jepsen**


	35. Sheep Stuck In A Fence

**What is going on with the reviews guys, that's so not cool and its making me update LESS**

Sally was fuming with anger, Fang was next to her who spent his whole afternoon to find the pink hedgehog but no luck "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THAT _THING_!?" she yelled at him as she slapped him across the face "ITS NOT FUCKING HARD!"

Fang just glared her while holding his face after getting slapped "Just what is your problem girl? That blue hedgehog has made it perfectly clear…HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

Sally eye's started to form flames from so much anger she is getting "I'LL MAKE HIM LOVE ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Fang cant take her anger anymore, he pulled out his toy gun and shot her with a cork that flew out and hit her in the nose, she held it in pain and some blood started to roll down her face. Fang glared down at her "Just give it up already, Sonic hates your guts and you wanna ruin Amy's life. Why would you do that?"

Giggles were then heard walking from the right, it was Sonic and Amy having their beach walk on the way back to their friends. Sally's jealously started to rise in her body seeing those two together "She is taking my Sonic away"

Fang rolled his eyes at her, she is so stupid that she cant take a hint "Get it through your retard head Sally, cant you get the hint?"

Sally looked at him with a stern look "Because Sonic is trying to make me jealous"

"Whatever I'm going" said Fang "Oh and by the way, Shadow is looking for you for a little chat" he said and then he left her to go on his own way.

Sally ignored him, she just kept her gaze on the two hedgehogs as they were having a great time. Sally grunted and left the beach to go back home "I'll have to wait till prom which is in a month…I'll be so attractive that he wont keep his off of me" she grinned

/

Amy and Sonic made it back to where everyone else was. Cream was snuggling in Tails' arms taking a little nap while he was rubbing her belly to feel the baby move around, Knuckles was rubbing sun lotion on Rouge's shoulders, Blaze and Silver were having a tickle fight in the sand, Shadow and Tikal were sharing a sundae, Julie and Maroon were listening to music while Lulu and Zero were getting a sun tan.

"Hey guys" greeted Amy "Sorry about running off like that"

They all looked up at her with a grin while looking in Sonic's direction, he looked slightly uneasy at their faces "Err what?" he asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ooh no reason" giggled Julie "Just that there was a little confession by Amy here"

Amy blushed and glared at Julie sending a message to keep her mouth shut. Julie giggled again and went back to listening to her music "Say who's this guy?" said Sonic

Zero looked over at Sonic with a smile "Hey the name's Zero, I'm Lulu's boyfriend" he said "So you're Sonic?"

Sonic grinned with a laugh "Yep that's me, nice to meet ya"

Blaze was still searching for Sally by using her eyes and ears, she can smell evil before she sees it and then she smelt something. Smells like strong perfume and she glared "Rouge on your left"

Rouge opened her wings and flew off to the left. Everyone look clueless at this "Err whats that all about?" asked Sonic "What's going on?"

And right on cue, Rouge came back with an angry Sally "PUT ME DOWN!"

"With pleasure sweetie" she giggled as she dropped her and Sally fell face first into the sand. Everyone gasped and glared towards her "Now explain why you are here?"

Sally rose up and spat out the sand from her mouth, she looked at everyone one by one "Just having a nice stroll-"

"YOU LIAR!" yelled Blaze "You have been spying on Amy and getting Fang to flirt with her to make Sonic move on to her"

Sonic was shocked and disgusted at this, what gives Sally the right to choose who he belongs with? "Sally get it through your head" he started "I don't love you and what gives you the right to decide who I should be with?"

Sally battered her eyelashes at him and shown off her bright blue eyes, she walked up to him and rubbed her finger up and down his chest and turned on her charm "I can do much better than _her _and her singing is so trashy, mine is much better…wanna hear?"

Amy's eyes went wide with shock and glared form on her face, everyone followed her action towards the princess . Sonic pushed Sally's hand away from him "I prefer Amy's voice thank you very much, bet yours sounds like a sheep stuck its head in the fence"

Knuckles burst out laughing at that. Amy folded her arms with a smug look "Prove it then"

Sally turned her head with an evil face "Of course" she turned on her speakers and picked the song she wanted.

**Sally: **_Standing in a crowded room and I can't see your face__  
__Put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK__  
__In my mind, I'm running round a cold and empty space__  
__Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK_

_Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh__  
__The rising tide will rise against them all, oh___

Amy and everyone else were holding their ears from her horrible singing, even Sonic was holding his ears. Sally's singing was horrible and it sound like screeching, Sally had a smile on her face thinking her voice sounded great.

**Sally:** _Darling, hold my hand__  
__Oh, won't you hold my hand?__  
__Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore__  
__Won't you understand? Cause I don't wanna walk alone__  
__I'm ready for this, there's no denying__  
__I'm ready for this, you stop me falling__  
__I'm ready for this, I need you all in__  
__I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Tails as he held his ears. Amy took out her hammer and bashed it on Sally's speaker caused it to the break. Sally screamed as she speaker was now turned into junk, Amy grinned at her victory.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled as she kicked her now broke speaker "THAT COST MY MOTHER ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

Sally had steam leaving her ears "Prepare to die Pinky"

Amy got into her battle stance with her hammer behind her head "I'll give you a head start, you have ten seconds to run"

Sally quickly ran off away from everyone. Amy closed her eyes and began to count to 10 in her head, everyone was worried for her since Sally is a good fighter.

Amy opened her eyes with flames in them, her hammer got 2 times bigger from her anger. She ran to find Sally, everyone didn't wanna get in her way.

**Looks like a fight is gonna get down once again between Sally and Amy, I loved it when Amy broke Sally's speaker XD classic, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**

__


	36. Amy's Victory

**Lets see what Amy and Sally will fight about this time and who will win? Lets find out**

Amy was chasing after Sally with that huge hammer of hers, Sally was running for the school grounds where some people were doing their final exams. Amy caught up with her but not close enough. Sally ran into the school and Amy was taking no chances.

She threw her hammer in like a boomerang motion and it was heading towards the jealous chipmunk, the stick of the hammer tripped up Sally as she fell to the ground and the hammer made its way back to its rightful owner. Amy caught it and kissed it "I love this thing"

Sally tried to get up but Amy bet her to it, she sat right on Sally's back "GET OFF ME YOU FAT BITCH!"

Amy glared down at the helpless girl and without warning Amy slapped her across the face "You are so rude and horrible to people, why are you like this?"

Sally pushed off of her and she got up, she flicked her hair "Why do you care? I just like ruining people's lives" she said "I ruined Blaze's which was amazing but ruining yours would be even better"

Amy was disgusted at that but what does Sally have against her anyway? Was she jealous of something? "Just what do you have against me anyway? Tell me"

Sally just sighed with a smug look on her face "What I have against you is simple…everyone likes you better than me" she said but then a smirk grew on her lips "But you should be jealous of me since I get ALL the male attention"

Amy gripped tightly on her hammer in anger, there is no way she is jealous of that chipmunk "I LOVE SONIC FOR WHO HE IS!" she yelled "NOT FOR WHAT HE DOES!"

Sally turned to her in shock, now she has heard it all. Amy just told her that she loves Sonic, and then out of anger Sally punched a locker door and it broke off its hinges "HEY THAT'S MY LOCKER!" yelled Amy. Sally didn't say a word and she started to go through her things.

"Oohh what do we have here?" Sally said, Amy's eyes shrunk. In Sally's hands was Amy's diary

Before Sally could open it, Amy quickly grabbed it and held it close to her "Don't…you…DARE!" she started "This diary is special to me, my adoptive mother gave me this and told me to put all of my secrets into it"

Sally laughed at this "Diaries are for little babies and you still have one?"

Amy felt tears sting her eyes. The reason why this diary was special was because Vanilla gave it to her when she was a little girl and she has kept it ever since. Now Sally knows will make it even worse "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GET INTO OTHER PEOPLES BUISNESS!?"

Sally flicked her hair again and sent an evil looked in Amy's gaze "That's my talent and by the way Sonic will be mine at prom and he will ask me to go prom with him"

Now it was Amy's turn to show off a grin, she leaned against her hammer and closed her eyes with a victory smile "Well I hate to disappoint you but he has already asked someone"

"Who?"

"Me"

Sally ran up to Amy and tackled her to the ground, she held up her hammer for defence. Sally had flames in her eyes again as she was using all of her strength to push Amy's hammer on to her throat "HOW DARE YOU!? HE WAS MINE AND YOU TOOK YOUR HOMELESS ASS AND GOT HIM FIRST!"

And then a door swung open and there stood to principle. What he saw was awful "MISS ACORN LET GO OF MISS ROSE NOW!" he yelled but Sally wouldn't listen to him, Amy started to turn blue in the face from not getting enough air.

The principle ran up and pulled Sally away from Amy, she started to cough as she was now getting some oxygen back. The principle held Sally firm in his hands and started to yell at her "WHAT YOU DID WAS AWFUL AND UNSPEAKABLE!" he started "And you also disturbed the exams that were going on next door"

Sally pretended to feel sorry about all of this "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"

He knew she was faking all of this sorry stuff, he had never liked Sally and this was why "For hurting Miss Amy AND for disturbed the final exams…you will be suspended until prom starts"

Sally gasped in shock and started to stutter her words "Bu-But prom i-is a month away"

"I know it is, gives you plenty of time to think about what you done to another student" he said "Grab your things and get out of my sight, I don't wanna see you until prom night. Understand?"

Sally looked at Amy who done the loser sigh with her thumb and index finger on her forehead. Sally glared at her for doing that "Fine" she said as she left

The principle walked over to Amy and helped her up "You alright Miss Rose? No serious injuries?"

She shook her head "No sir but thank you for your concern"

He nodded "Right, just go home and rest up and stay there until you are well enough to come back"

She waved good bye and left the school with a huge smile on face. For first time Amy had won this battle and no Sally for a whole month.

**Amy kicked Sally's ass XD and now Sally is suspended from school for a whole month, the next chapters will be just the prom and there will be a surprise in store :D, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	37. Prom Night pt 1

**Now to answer that review who asked lots of questions about the previous chapter, ok .1 where I come from in the UK school goes out for their summer break BUT some people have to go back for the last of their exam papers before they can have any fun. Plus Sally was just wearing her normal clothes and yes Amy was in her swim wear but she was far too angry at Sally who forgot about it, the principle let her off about that since he was too angry at Sally for hurting her like that.**

It has been one peaceful month without Sally being a total snob and getting in their way. Tonight was prom night and the girls were getting ready for their big night with their dates, Cream was struggling to get her dress on in the other room because of her pregnant stomach and no one has seen her dress, Cream is due any day now and she hopes it wont come tonight.

Blaze's dress was pure silver that came just under her knees, it had some white see-through fabric around the bottom of the dress with silver sequences on it, the dress was also strapless and the top half of her dress was just plan silver. She had matching shoes which were also silver and they heeled sandals with pretty white butterflies, she had a matching silver purse. She painted her nails and was wearing white bangles on her wrists and diamond stud ear rings, and her hair was all straightened and on the top of her head was a silver tiara.

Tikal's dress was pure black dress that reached her ankles and it was also strapless that had also had sequences on them put in white and there was also a black rose on her left hip, her echidna quills were done in a curly like style, her shoes were also black heeled shoes. Her make-up was black and grey eye shadow with some sparkly eye shadow, her jewellery was just a golden necklace with a red ruby in the middle.

Julie's dress was a light lavender that came just under her knees, on the dress had some little pretty hearts made out of pink diamonds, her dress had small little straps that were hid up by a fluffy pink like cardigan to stop her arms from getting cold. Her echidna quills were just like Tikal's but she had a purple rose clip in them, her shoes were lavender too and they were heeled dolly shoes, her make-up was also lavender.

Lulu's dress was a hot pink to match her hair and that dress also came under her knees and on the dress was some hot pink sequences all over the dress, her pink hair was put up into a long pony tail with small diamonds clip on them. Her shoes were just hot pink high-tops that were brand new which that she cant stand heels or anything. Her make-up was also pink.

Rouge's dress pure blood red that reached her ankles and it was also strapless, it was made out of pure silk fabric. Her shoes were red heeled sandals with a big bow on them, she had a silver glittery purse. Her hair was all curled up that was pinned to the side, her make-up was also pure red and glittery.

"Wow we all look perfection" giggled Blaze "I wonder who will be prom king and queen?"

"Umm what do you guys think?" said a little voice. Everyone turned and round and gasped, it was Cream and her dress was absolutely gorgeous. Her dress reached her ankles and it was a lovely yellow and orange mix colour, it was made out pure silk and it hugged her pregnancy perfectly. Her brown hair was made into a French braid with a little tiara pinned on top, her shoes were brand new yellow dolly shoes and a silver purse "Its not trashy is it?"

"Cream you look beautiful" smiled Lulu "Tails wont know what hit him"

The other girls winked at her, Cream giggled slight with a small blush "Oh where's Amy?" Cream asked "Do you know what she is doing in the bathroom?"

Then the sound of the door swung opened and there stood Amy. Everyone gasped and sighed in shock, Amy's dress was a navy blue colour that came to her ankles, it had a light blue see-through fabric, the dress was also strapless and it also had sparkly blue butterflies with the 3D effect on the bottom half of the dress. Her quills were all curled up with silver diamonds pinned on them, her make-up was silver and on her feet were silver high heels with 2 glass butterflies on them and on her hair was a pretty tiara with diamonds on them.

All the girls had no guts to speak at Amy's beauty, she looked really beautiful and stunning "Do I look okay?" she asked with worry "Is it too much?"

"Amy you look…wow" smiled Rouge "Sonic is so lucky to have you"

Amy blushed at this "I plan to ask him to be his girlfriend tonight before the night is out, I hope he says yes"

They all giggled at this "Of course he'll say yes" said Julie "So where are the guys?"

Blaze pulled out her phone and she got a text from Silver "I just got a text from Silver and it says they will meet us there and we will be arriving in the Team's Chaos' limo…which will be now"

They all grabbed their things and made their way down stairs and then all of a sudden Cream stopped moving. Amy looked back at her "Cream? You okay?"

Cream looked over at Amy and just smiled "I'm fine Amy, don't worry"

They all made it down the stairs and out of the door, they all got into the limo and Hugo was in the driver's seat ready to drive them. They were now on their way for the best night of their lives to begin.

**Weeeeee its prom time :D I loved Amy's dress and everyone else's I wonder whats Sonic's reaction gonna be ;D hope he likes what he will see, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	38. Prom Night pt 2

**Lets see what the guys reactions will be like when they see the girls in their dresses and I have a few suprises as well, enjoy**

The limo was now outside the school to the school hall. All of the students were taking photos with their dates or with their friends where the photo guys were, when they all saw the limo come out they all went silent. Hugo opened the door and the girls came out with huge smiles on their faces, all of the students slowly broke into smiles when they saw once the poorest girls in school turned into the beauties for the school "What are they all staring at?" asked Rouge "We look ugly or something?"

Blaze looked at her friend with rested her hand on her shoulder "Rouge, the reason they are looking at you guys is because you look very beautiful"

Cream was feeling slightly uncomfortable since she left the mansion with her friends and she doesn't know what it is. Then the boys came around the corner laughing about a joke and then they went quiet when they saw their dates but Sonic hasn't seen Amy yet.

Silver blushed at his girlfriend's appearance in her dress, he was loss for words. Blaze got a good look at Silver and she had to admit he looked very handsome, his tux was pure white with a purple tie and black shoes, his quills on his forehead were styled slightly so they don't look scruffy "Wow Blaze you look so pretty"

Blaze bushed with a smile as she shuffled her feet "Thanks Silver, you look good too"

He took her hand and they started to walk into the school. All of the boys wore white tux's and same coloured shoes but their ties matched the colour of their fur. Shadow looked at Tikal with an awed look on his face, he took her hand and went inside.

Everyone done the same with their dates but Sonic is waiting for Amy. Amy was starting to get nervous while in the limo "Okay he's outside waiting for you"

She took a deep breath and stepped outside, she blushed with a smile "Hey Sonic"

Sonic turned and saw her. He was taken away at her beauty, his heart was thumping really hard in his chest and the blood was rushing to his cheeks to form a blush. His breath was also caught in his throat and he starting to get shaky legs. Amy was so gorgeous and he was all hers for the night "Wow…Amy you look…wow" he blushed

Amy only went more red "Thanks…you look handsome"

They both were so nervous and they both had blushing red faces, finally Sonic had the courage to escort her into the hall. He held out his arm "Shall we?" he smiled

Amy smiled back and she linked her arm into his and they both started to walk into the hall. When they got inside the hall was amazing, there were different coloured balloons on the walls, streamers, in the far corner was a gambling table but no prize money just tokens for free drinks and trust Knuckles and Shadow to be there. The stage had the music coming out from the speakers, Sonic grinned. Amy saw this "What you grinning about?"

"You'll see" he said and then he saw Sally on her own. Her face was splashed covered in make-up, her hair was all done up and her dress was really short and it was blue "Just avoid her okay"

Amy nodded "Wanna dance Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled at this, he took her waist and winked at her "Of course little Amy"

"HEY IM NOT LITTLE!" she laughed, she dragged him onto the dance floor. Cream and Tails watched the pair as they were sitting at a table. They smiled at that.

Amy and Sonic were laughing while dancing together, he picked her up by her waist and span her around in the air and her dress came out and followed in her direction. She came back down and he span her on the floor. Sally looked at the pair and grunted "She cant even dance for one"

Rouge finally pulled Knuckles away from the gambling table and made their way to Cream and Tails "Looks they are having a great time?" smiled Knuckles as he saw Sonic with Amy who were still dancing "Hope they get together tonight"

Tails smiled with a nod "Me too"

As the night went on, Cream has been to loo for the 6th time that night but nothing is happening. Everyone was now writing for the elections for Prom Queen and Prom King and all of Sonic's friends had a guess who it was gonna be. After that was over they continued what they were all doing white the teachers counted the votes.

Sally grinned at what she has planned tonight and this will have Sonic for good. Now it was time to elect prom king and queen, the teachers came onto the stage with the crowns and ribbons "We have counted to votes for this years prom king and queen"

Everyone cheered apart from Cream, her belly was starting to hurt really bad for some reason. She looked over at Tails and taped him "I'm just gonna try again on the loo"

He nodded "Okay be careful" he kissed her as she left for the loo

"The prom king is…Sonic the hedgehog"

Everyone clapped for him as he stepped onto the stage to claim his crown and ribbon, the crown was placed on his head and the ribbon went over his shoulder. He waited on stage to find out who the queen would be

"The prom queen is…Amy Rose"

Amy went into shocked, she knew she looked pretty but not that pretty. She slowly got up onto the stage to claim her crown and ribbon. Both Sonic and Amy smiled at each other "And now our prom king and queen will have the first dance"

Sonic gently took her hand while Amy's other hand held onto her dress. Everyone clapped as they came onto the floor, Sonic's other hand went around her waist while Amy let go of her dress and placed it on his shoulder. The music came on.

_When your looks don't work like they used to before__  
__And I can't sweep you off of your feet__  
__Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love__  
__Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Everyone looked awed when they saw the hedgehog couple dancing under the spotlight. Amy's butterflies on her dress were sending sparkles out into the darkness. Cream came out from the restroom looked more uncomfortable, Rouge looked at her with worry.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Sonic looked at Amy and she nodded like she knew what he was thinking. He done a hand movement to let everyone know that they can join in. All of the couples came onto the dance floor and joined in with the dance. Sally on the other had just sat their waited till the song was over.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Amy pressed her head into Sonic's chest with a smile as she closed her eyes. Sonic blushed with a smile, he pulled her in closer as they continued to dance. Cream on the other hand was getting restless, her breathing was getting quicker for some reason and her belly pain is getting worse.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

_So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

Everyone cheered at this, Amy pulled away from Sonic with a smile "Just gonna go to the restroom, I'll be right back"

After she was gone, Sally grinned. She got up and ran towards Sonic and pounced on him "SALLY WHAT ARE YO-"

Sonic was cut off by her lips against his. Amy came back and gasped at what she saw, Sonic is kissing Sally. Everyone went quiet and in shock, everyone slowly looked at Amy and tears began to form in her eyes. Sonic pushed Sally off of him "Amy, I di-"

"SAVE IT!" she cried, her tears were now falling down like waterfalls "ALL THIS TIME…YOU USED ME TO MAKE HER JEALOUS!"

"Amy that's not tr-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, she pushed her hands into her eyes and she ran off into the pouring rain. Sally grinned at her victory.

"Well Sonic…looks like we are a couple" she said

Sonic started to shake in anger and rage "I don't believe what you just did" he said, he turned around and flames and tears were in his eyes. Sally became afraid of him "I LOVE AMY AND NOW YOU HAVE RUINED MY CHANCE! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, I DON'T LOVE YOU SALLY!" he yelled "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

He then left to find Amy to explain, Cream's mood swings kicked and she went up to Sally "How dare you do that? Amy loves him and what you did broke her heart"

Sally laughed "Least I got what I wanted"

Cream was then cut off by gushing fluid coming out and then all of a sudden Sally slipped in it and landed face first on the floor "OUCH!"

Cream then knelt down the floor and started to scream in pain, everyone was talking about what the hell was going on. The principle told everyone to leave, "I think the baby is coming" whispered Cream "Someone find Amy and Sonic, I want them here"

Blaze nodded "I'll go and find them"

**Oh no Amy, SALLY YOU BITCH! How dare you do that and Sonic had every right to be angry with you, I hope he finds Amy soon and Cream's in labor, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	39. Prom Night pt 3

**Another chapter is ready, we get to see what will happen between Amy and Sonic when he finds her and to see what will happen with Cream's baby**

Amy was out in the pouring rain with tears running down her face about what she just saw, Sonic was kissing her rival and it broke her heart into little pieces. Her dress and hair were getting ruined from the rain and her make-up was running down her face and she does care "I knew he used me" she cried "I'm just a poor and homeless girl that he felt sorry for"

She shivered from the cold wind, she just wants to go home and never leave. And what she means by home is the abandoned home where she use to live, just stay there until she dies. She sat down on the wet grass with tears still falling down her face, she started to pull out the grass from the ground and throwing it.

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you  
(Heard from you)  
I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch it go round and round each time_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

Thunder and lightning were now coming down from the rain clouds like they can feel her pain in her heart, she took off her prom queen crown and looked at it, she ran her hand across the diamonds on it. She started to sob.

_So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road__  
__Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat (Hm yeah)__  
__I say "I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl"__  
__(Some other girl)__  
__He says "What you've heard is true but I__  
__Can't stop thinking about you and I."__  
__I said "I've been there too a few times"_

Sonic heard sobbing near him, he turned to his left and saw Amy crying into her hands. His heart felt pain at this sight, he ruined everything and this was all Sally's fault. He slowly made his way to her "Amy?"

Amy didn't turn around "What do you want? Come to hurt me some more?"

_'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye__  
__And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like__  
__And when we go crashing down, we come back every time__  
__'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style__  
__You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt__  
__And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (A tight little skirt)__  
__And when we go crashing down, we come back every time__  
__'Cause we never go (We never go) out of style, we never go out of style_

Sonic knelt down in front of her "Amy let me explain, I didn't kiss her…she kissed me, it just happened so sudden, she came out of nowhere I swear"

On the other hand, Amy doesn't believe him "SO SUDDEN!? THEN HOW COME YOU DID PUSH HER OFF WHEN SHE DID IT!?"

"You're not listening, I have a few confessions to make" he said

_Take me home__  
__Just take me home__  
__Yeah just take me home, oh_

Amy glared through her tears "I'm waiting"

He took a deep breath and took her hands into his "Just don't get angry…I loved you since your first served me in the café"

Amy's angry look turned into a puzzled one, what is he talking about? "Huh?"

"I'm Sonny" he said with a frown "Every time you worked there I wanted to see you, just the two of us alone. You was so happy and everything…I love you so much Amy"

Amy's eyes went wide at this but her tears were still falling, Sonic caressed her cheek "I know Sally stole my first kiss but let me give you yours"

Sonic then placed his lips against hers, at first she was in shock but then she started to kiss him back. Finally, her dream has come true.

_(Out of style) You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye__  
__And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like__  
__And when we go crashing down, we come back every time__  
__'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

They pulled away from each other and looked at each. Sonic wiped her cheeks that were wet from her tears "Hey, no more tears…I love you"

"I love you too Sonic" she said with a blush and a smile. Then they heard something running up to them and it was Blaze "Blaze?"

"Thank god I found you both" she said in a hurry "But you have to come back right away"

"Why?" asked Sonic

"Cream is about to have her baby"

/

Back at the hall, Cream was sweating beads down her head. She was on the floor in pain, Rouge was beside her along with LuLu, Julie called the hospital while the guys stayed away. Tails was really nervous about this, Tikal knelt in front of Cream's opening to help her deliver the baby. Blaze then returned with Sonic and Amy.

"CREAM!" yelled Amy as she rushed to her side "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?" she yelled through her pain

Tikal knew it was time for Cream to push "Okay Cream, you ready?"

She nodded weakly. She started to push really hard, after loads of the pushing the head was now starting to show "The head is on its way out, keep going Cream" said Tikal

Cream was doing as she was told and kept pushing, once the head was out Tikal pulled out the rest of its tiny body. It started to cry when it come out of its mother, Tikal held the slimy baby in her arms "It's a girl Cream"

Rouge went into her prom purse and pulled out some small scissors to cut the cord. The baby girl was a cream coloured fox/rabbit hybrid, she had rabbit ears and Cream's markings but they yellow instead of brown and she already has a small yellow fringe on her head, she also had her fathers 3 bangs which were same shade as her fur, she also had his furry muzzle and his twin tails, but the tips were yellow instead of white.

Tails gulped as he slowly walked up to his girlfriend and his new born daughter, Tikal took a table cloth and wrapped the baby inside it and handed the baby to its mother. Cream took her new daughter and cried "Hi baby"

Everyone smiled at this sight; Tails knelt down beside a tired looking Cream and took a look at his little girl. She looked beautiful "Can I hold her?" he asked, Cream giggled and handed her to her boyfriend. The little girl opened her little eyes up at her parents and they were a bright ocean blue just like her fathers.

"Got any names for her?" asked Amy as she wiped her face since the tears were returning

Tails looked Cream and she looked confused, he smiled at her "I do have one name in mind and I think it's a very special name…I wanna call her Vanilla but Nilly for short"

Cream gasped at his option, he wants to name her daughter after her own mother "Its perfect" she said with tears in her eyes. Sirens were then heard from outside, the paramedics came in and placed Cream on the bed on wheels and placed Nilly in a blanket, Tails followed his new family.

"Well…that was unexpected" said Knuckles "What are we gonna do about Sally?"

Then an idea struck in Amy's head and a grin formed "Oh I think I have an idea"

**Aww Cream had a baby girl :3 and Tails called her Vanilla after her mother but call her Nilly for short, hmm I wanted what Amy has in mind for getting revenge on Sally, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	40. She Lives In You

**Almost on 300 reviews and only a few chapters to go, now some of have asked the question where Cream's mother is well she will make her appearance right now. Enjoy**

Once they got to the hospital, Nilly got rushed into the intensive care unit she was now struggling to breath. Cream and Tails were getting really worried about their little girls health, Cream was in the recovery room with Tails beside her "I hope she's okay" frowned Cream as she snuggled into Tails "I don't want her to die"

Tails pulled her in closer into his warmth and sighed "I don't want her to die either"

In the intensive care unit was Nilly all wired up and she had no energy to cry. The doctors and nurses were running tests on her and they weren't looking good. One of the doctors sighed in sadness "We are gonna have to tell them that she wont make it through the night"

The team all looked devastated and upset. They all left Nilly and went into the recovery room to find Cream and Tails comforting each other, they turned their heads at the doctors "Please tell me everything is okay?" said Tails "Please"

"I hate to say this but…little Vanilla wont make it through the night" said the nurse

Cream's eyes started to swell up with tears and they started to roll down her face "YOU DID NOTHING! WHAT KIND OF DOCTORS ARE YOU!"

They all were shocked from her outburst "We tried everything we co-"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ENOUGH!" she cried into Tails' chest "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU WHAT YOU DID!"

The doctors and nurses frowned at the young couple. Tails' eyes glared at the doctors while his eyes were swelled up with tears "Leave us…NOW!"

They all left the couple and went off to do their duties. Cream cried into Tails' chest about what she just heard, she'll never see her little girl grow up or have children of her own. Tails only held his daughter for 10 seconds and he'll treasure those seconds for the rest of his life.

/

It was now 3am at night, Tails and Cream are asleep with tear stained cheeks. The whole hospital was quiet and behind the double doors was a bright blue light, Vanilla came through the light and started to walk down the halls "I hope im not too late to save the poor dear" she said

She walked past the room where Tails and Cream were sleeping in, she smiled at the pair with a single tear falling for her eye "Don't worry you two, I know what I'm doing" she whispered, she floated into the room where her new granddaughter was being held. She looked at Nilly with a sad smile "Hello Nilly, I am grandma Vanilla"

Nilly's breathing was getting shorter and shorter by the minute. Nilly opened her blue eyes and looked at a blue aura above her and saw her grandmother's ghost, she done a weak smile at her. Vanilla place her hand inside the case and rubbed her cheek "You should be proud that you kept hanging on for so long dear one" she smiled "And I am proud to call you my granddaughter"

Nilly's heart was getting shorter and shorter of life span. Vanilla closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on Nilly's chest and said the following words "Dear Lord, make my grandchild live a normal happy life, my daughter and Tails will be so upset if she dies and she is too young to die. Please let her live" a bright blue light was starting to come through and she kept talking "I'll be watching her always and let me place apart of me inside her to make her live…Amen"

The blue light got brighter and brighter. Vanilla's ghost exploded into 2 separate orbs and they both went inside Nilly, the machines were going crazy. Nilly's eyes shot open and she gave of and ear screeching cry, Vanilla appeared once more and smiled at her "You'll be just fine Nilly, a part of me will keep you alive until its time to die…good-bye sweetie"

Nilly smiled at her grandma and a cute gurgle. Vanilla then vanished her work was done. Nilly looked at her surroundings with her big blue eyes and gave off a big cry. That alerted the doctors as they came in.

"What on earth?" the doctor said, he checked her heart and breathing and they were…strong "It's a miracle…GET THE PARENTS!"

/

Cream and Tails woke to the sound of high pitched crying. They both looked at each and quickly ran to the intensive care unit before the doctor told them the news. They burst through the door and Nilly was alive and well "SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled Cream as she ran up to her baby. The doctors took off the wires from Nilly.

Tails quickly rushed to Cream's side. Nilly looked up at her mom and dad and gave off a huge smile, she started to giggle and gurgle "But how is she alive?" asked Tails who was still in shock from this "It doesn't make any sense"

Cream cried in happiness as she picked up her little girl in her arms. Nilly giggled in her mothers arms and as she got comfortable she soon fell asleep with a smile. Then it came to Cream like a shot, her mother promised her she'll visit her and the baby at the birth.

_Thank you mother_

And somewhere in heaven, Vanilla heard her and smiled down on her and little Nilly who was happy being in her mothers arms.

**Nilly lives :D and its all thanks to Vanilla, sorry it was slightly short and the next chapter will be so funny and amazing, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	41. Sally Gets What She Deserves

**The story is almost at an end, lets see what Amy is gonna do to Sally for what she did at prom. Enjoy**

Sally was in such a happy mood, she was dreaming about Sonic gonna ask her out any day now. But then she stopped being happy and saw him making out with Amy against Sally's locker. Their hands were all over each other. Sally turned angry "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME SONIC!?"

Sonic pulled away from Amy's lips and he placed his hands on Amy's butt and gave her butt cheeks a slight squeeze, she squealed and giggled "Sonic that tickles"

"Sorry babe" he chuckled and then he looked at Sally "By the way…I never cheated, my heart was already taken by this lovely pink girl"

Amy blushed with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Sally was not happy at this, she was about to talk back but they she fell sleepy and she fell to the floor unconscious. There stood Blaze behind her holding a needle that had a sleeping drug inside and now it was in Sally's system "Okay step one done, what's next Amy?" she asked

Amy looked at Blaze with smile "Next put her in an empty classroom and tie her to a chair with Rouge and I'll be there later"

Blaze nodded and picked up Sally went to find the classroom that they were gonna use. "I hope this will teach her lesson to not mess with me"

"Don't worry Amy, I think this will work and boy she'll be in for a surprise" he chuckled "I better get back with the boys to get ready, I'll see you later, love you"

"Love you too" she smiled and they both ran in opposite directions to get Amy's plan going

/

Sally groaned as she was starting to wake up, she tried to rub her eyes but realised that she couldn't. Now she was fully awake she found herself tied to a chair her legs and wrists were tied up so she couldn't move "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?"

Then she heard a baby cry behind her, she turned her head and she saw a very pissed off Cream and a very pissed off Nilly who was giving Sally an evil look while drinking from her bottle "C-Cream?"

Cream walked up to her with Nilly in her arms, Nilly had a face like she wants to pull Sally's eyes out while drinking her milk "Yes its me, and don't you dare you call my daughter ugly or you'll be sorry"

She grinned with a laugh "Don't have to, we can tell she is" then she felt something wet on her face, Nilly was spitting her milk out from her mouth in Sally's face "AUGH!"

Nilly giggled at what she did, Cream giggled too. Blaze came up beside Sally and began to circle her and Sally was starting to get scared "Its not nice to feel like a victim is it…Sally girl?" Blaze started "You made me feel like a victim since you decided to be cold and heartless towards me and my friends. Amy will be here any second to kick your ass"

Sally was starting to shake while tied to a chair "Let me go"

Rouge flew down from the ceiling and did an evil smile at "You wont be let go until you admit what you have done since we have been here and if you miss every single detail…we'll bully you"

Sally gulped. Then the lights went off and only a school lamp shown on the teachers desk and there was Amy sat on the desk with her eyes closed. She opened them and grinned at a scared Sally "What do we have here?" she got off the desk "This time is not me that's scared…its Sally"

"Amy please" Sally pleaded "I'm sorry for what I did, please let me go"

"No" she smiled "ADMIT EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Sally knew she had to admit everything that she did to the pink hedgehog or she wont be set free, she sighed in anger "Fine…I punched you on the side of the head, I was one who sent those boys after you to make Sonic feel disgusted of you, I threw the popcorn at you before Sonic kissed you, I sent Fang to flirt with you but that failed AND I was the one who kissed Sonic while you went to the bathroom…happy?"

They all smiled and they began to untie her, once that was done Sally laughed "YOU REALLY THINK I FELT QUILTY!?" she yelled and laughed "SEE YOU AROUND SUCKERS!" And then she ran out of the classroom but what she didn't know is there will be more pain from Amy's plan.

They giggled and went to follow her, Amy pulled out her wrist communicator and Knuckles was on the other line "She's now running towards the field, get everyone ready"

"_Rodger that Pinkie, Red Bull over and out"_

The girls sweat dropped at this while Rouge smacked herself on the forehead while Nilly giggled "Some boyfriend I have" muttered Rouge "He's such a child"

"We'll complain later, come on we have to see Sally's face when she gets all of this in her face" laughed Blaze and they all went to catch up with Sally.

/

Sally was still laughing as she ran out of the doors but then she tripped on some thread that was tied to the railing of the stairs and she fell into a big muddy puddle, she got up but she couldn't see and she tripped again. She fell face first into a female's students chest, she screamed "MY TOP…COVERED IN MUD!"

"Im sorry" said a Sally that couldn't see

The student glared at Sally as she slapped her across the face "AUGH LESBIAN!" Sally lost her balance after that hard slap across her face, she fell into a wheel barrow and someone pushed it as she went down a steep hill of the field she scream "AHHHH!"

Knuckles was at the bottom waiting and then he saw her coming down really fast, he stuck out his leg and it tripped up the barrow and Sally flew out into a pit of chicken feathers and the feathers went everywhere. Sally got up and saw herself covered in fresh mud and chicken feathers "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The golden trio came out of nowhere and grinned at her, Tails pressed a button and a rope came down from the tree. Sally's eyes shrunk but she didn't move "You're gonna hang me from my neck?"

Sonic rolled his eyes "Don't be stupid, we aren't killers" he grabbed her along with Knuckles "You are gonna a piñata for Amy here"

Knuckles placed in the rope from her waist, she started to struggle "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Amy came around the corner with her hammer with a happy smile, Tails took Nilly from Cream as she was bouncing up and down with joy. Amy held her hammer up high "THIS WAS FOR PUNCHING MY HEAD!" she yelled as she bashed Sally on the head "THIS WAS FOR SEND PERVERTS AFTER ME!" bashed her in the stomach "THIS WAS FOR RUINING MY DATE WITH SONIC AND FOR STOPPING THE KISS!" bashed her in the face "FOR SENDING FANG AFTER ME!" bashed her legs and then for the final bash "THIS WAS FOR KISSING _MY SONNIKU!_" she whacked her hammer against Sally's butt and she went flying in the air.

"HOMERUN!" yelled Knuckles as he was eating some popcorn acting like a child

Sally landed on the school fence right on her private area, she fell to the side and landed on the grass in pain. Amy walked over to her with a glare "I'm glad I don't have to deal your crap any longer, school is over for us and don't you dare follow me or anyone else"

Sally didn't say a word, she just glared up at Amy "Fine you win, I'll leave you and everyone else alone forever and you'll never have to see me again"

"Good" they all said with their arms folded "You ruin loads of people's lives, get out of town and get a new start"

Sally got up and left with her nose in the air while covered in mud and feathers. And that was the last time anyone saw Miss Sally Acorn.


	42. Rock To Your Heart

**After this chapter will be the last final chapter of this story and thanx for being there for me guys, I couldn't of done it without you, enjoy**

Shadow, Tikal and Silver found their friends laughing about something and they also saw a trail of mud and feathers leaving the grounds. Amy turned and saw the 3 and grinned "Step 3, don't let her get away" she said at them

Shadow nodded with a slight laugh "I'll get her for what she did" he then vanished into thin air. Tikal waved to the others as she walked up to them along with Silver "Sorry we missed the fun, Lulu and Julie send their apologises for making it?"

"Where are they anyway?" asked Rouge as she was holding Nilly for Tails, Nilly was pulling on Rouge's necklace with joy "They missed all the fun"

Silver held Blaze's hand as he shrugged "Well Lulu is out with the flu so Zero is looking after her and Julie is on vacation with her family and Maroon is with her"

They all nodded and then Shadow returned with Sally's feathered clothes with an evil laugh "Looks like I had the best revenge ever" he said

They all looked at the feathered clothes while holding a laugh "What did you do?" Cream said "Nothing to extreme?"

Shadow chuckled "I saw her walking through the park and she fell over in the river, I got her out and her clothes ripped from the front" he said "She was naked and some of the peoples dogs chased her out of the park for some…milk"

They are started to laughing really hard at Shadow's story, Amy wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing too much "She deserves it anyway" and then she tackled Sonic to the ground "And I claimed my prize"

Sonic chuckled at her "Than you did" he kissed her on the lips, the group smiled at the pair thinking finally. They broke apart and started to snuggle on the ground.

"Okay guys that's enough" giggled Blaze "Besides, don't Team Chaos have to get ready for something"

"SHOOT!" said Sonic "I ALMOST FORGOT! IT'S THE SCHOOL'S GOOD BYE CONCERT!"

Sonic pulled Amy off of him and ran off with Tails and Knuckles. They all looked at them and slowly began to follow them but they were walking since they had Nilly with them.

/

They all walked in the everyone was getting excited about seeing Team Chaos preform in their hall. Amy and the others too their seats at the front so Nilly can see her dad play, the curtains opened up and there were the guys with their rightful instruments. They all agreed that they will do something a little different and they hope it works.

**Knuckles:** _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

Rouge smiled up at her Knuckie for a change, he's not singing rap music like normal, he was singing something different. He winked down at her and she blushed as she done a small wave. Tails came in on the keyboard.

**Tails: **_I caught you watching me under the light  
Can I be your line?  
They say it's easy to leave you behind  
I don't wanna try_

_Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't wanna wait for you  
Don't wanna have to lose  
All that I've compromised  
to feel another high  
I've got to keep it down tonight_

_And oh, oh, oh  
I was a king under your control  
And oh, oh, oh  
I wanna feel like you've let me go  
So let me go_

Nilly clapped her little hands while her dad was singing. Cream was bouncing Nilly on her while smiling at Tails. Tail came over and took Nilly from Cream and held her in his arms, all the students went "Awwwww" and finally it was Sonic's turn.

**Sonic:** _Hey, once upon a younger year  
When all our shadows disappeared  
The animals inside came out to play  
Hey, when face to face with all our fears  
Learned our lessons through the tears  
Made memories we knew would never fade_

_One day my father—he told me,  
"Son, don't let it slip away"  
He took me in his arms, I heard him say,_

_"When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid."_

_He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember."  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me_

Amy smiled while shaking her head, he is a such a show off but that's why she loves him. And then the music stopped and everyone cheered while their friends just clapped their hands at them. Amy, Cream and Rouge's life changed around when they arrived into their lives, they hated their guts with passion but the boys never gave up on them.

They gave the girls a place to stay, new clothings and everything. Tails and Cream dated first and now they have a baby together, Knuckles and Rouge were second to date and they were the hottest couple in school while Sonic and Amy dated last since Sally kept ruining everything so now everyone can be happy and the girls all thought the same thing.

_They Rocked To Our Hearts_

**:'( the story is at its end and just the epilogue to go which will also be up today, thank you for supporting me through the story and thanks for being there to the end. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	43. Epilogue

**well here it is…the FINAL chapter to Rock To Your Heart, lets see what everyone has been up to :)**

**4 years on**

Tails and Cream are still happy as ever with their 3 kids, Nilly who was a happy little girl who loved her little brother and sister. The second daughter was called Lollie who was 2 and the son was called Logon who was 6 months. Lollie looked a lot like her big sister Nilly but her fur was yellow with brown markings but her eyes were brown, Logon was like a mini Tails, he was all fox apart from the rabbit ears with cream markings and his eyes were blue. Tails was still doing concerts with Sonic and Knuckles but he likes to spend most time with his family. Cream became a stay at home mom while Tails was busy and they are engaged to be married. Tails is now 21 and Cream is 20.

Knuckles and Rouge are also happy, they do fight sometimes but they put that aside. They had a son and a daughter that are twins, they are also hybrids. They both had red fur with white bat wings and they both had their fathers eyes but the daughter had a specks of aquamarine and she had pink tips on her dreads while her brother had white, they are called Kicks and Jewel and they are both 2. Knuckles still does the concerts with Tails and Sonic. Rouge became a super model and is on the cover on all the fashion magazines while she gives Kicks and Jewel to Cream or Amy to babysit. Knuckles is 21 and Rouge is 21.

Sonic and Amy were the happiest married couple in the world. They had 4 kids but the first 3 were triplets and they were all boys, they were called Dash, Speedy and Tonic and they were 3. They both had their fathers speed blue skin, they and purplish tips in their quills, Dash and Tonic had their fathers eyes while Speedy had his mothers. Their other kid was a girl that they called Megan, she was a light purple colour with pink tips on her quills and she had her mothers eyes, she was 1. Sonic is still performing songs while Amy stays at home with her children in the mansion with everyone else. Sonic is 21 and Amy is 21.

Silver and Blaze now are the new rulers on the Sol Kingdom, they are married with 2 children and other one on the way. They both had 2 sons who were called Flare and Blast. Flare and Blast are almost like twins but they aren't, they look alike but they have different eye colour and they both took after their mothers appearance. Blaze and Silver love spending time with their sons while Blaze is 8 months pregnant with a daughter which she'll call Silvia. Silver is 22 and Blaze is 22

Shadow and Tikal were also happy, Tikal is a kindergarten teacher while Shadow worked for the FBI. They had a young daughter called Maria who was a slitting image of her mother but she had red eyes with black and red tips on her dreads. Shadow and Tikal are also married. Shadow is 22 and Tikal is 23.

Julie and Maroon split up while Julie was pregnant with a son that she called Shang, he was purple with purple tips and he had his mothers eyes. Maroon does pay child support but his job is keeping him busy. Julie doesn't let Maroon see his son due to Maroon's new girlfriend who is a child beater, Julie works at an animal shelter while Maroon works in bar. Maroon is 23 and Julie is 22.

Lulu and Zero are still going strong. They had a young daughter called Yuki who looked like her father but her eyes were like her mothers and her hair was also pink like her moms. Zero and Lulu have their own show called 'Zelu Ghost Hunters' Zero and Lulu enjoy searching for ghosts in old homes, churches and everything. They are also engaged to be married. Zero is 24 and Lulu is 22.

Sally's life was ruined. She had her own talk show to talk with famous people but got fired a month later for being rude to audience and her guests, she got pregnant from a one night stand and had a daughter called Melody who was like her mother with all of the traits, Sally was lucky to keep her daughter due moving between jobs. She hopes to find that one special person one day that can help her look after her daughter and she thinks that day wont come anytime soon.

**Well…its all over, I wanna thank all my readers and reviews for reading this story, im not sure if I'll do a sequel yet but I'll let you know, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
